The She-Wolf Returns
by Tattoos-Make-Me-Happy
Summary: Cora's decided to come home after the events of season 4. She's back in Beacon Hills and struggling to settle back into living with Derek, attending Beacon Hills High and being part of a pack again. She's knows it will get easier she just needs someone like Scott McCall and a few good friends like Stiles and Lydia to help her be a normal teenaged girl again.
1. Chapter 1

**I've decided to re-write my story 'The Return Of The She-Wolf'. I feel like I could have done it better so i'm going to try :) Will be pretty much the same as the last story but I will try to make it longer and make the suckish parts not so suckish :) Remember, no Scott and Kira, same events have still taken place, no Derek and Braedan (in my last fic they were together but she took off, they weren't together at all in this one) and it's set after season 4! And Scott's already accepted her into the pack! Enjoy!**

**Cora's p.o.v**

"So.." Derek says a little awkwardly. "I know it's been a long time since we've lived together..seen each other" he mutters the last part but I still hear him. "But uh..here's your room" he says, leading me into an upstairs room. I can still smell the paint. "I painted it black after you told me you were coming back" Derek says.

"I love it..thanks" I say.

"We can take some of the inheritance money out and go shopping for a bed and some furniture to liven it up a little. I'll take you after school tomorrow. For tonight, take my bed and i'll take the couch" he says. He turns to walk out but I catch his arm.

"Thank you..really" I say. He nods and goes downstairs, leaving me to unpack what little things I actually brought back with me. I didn't stay in the same place very long, always finding a new job that caused me to move, so I don't have many things. I have a box with my valuables and favourite things and a duffle bag filled with clothes. Like I said, not many things. I tried to deny it for a long time, to run away from it, but I knew I wanted to come back, to come home. I plop onto the floor in a sitting position. I'm going to have a new start here..hopefully. No more running. Things have quietened down alot here, much to my suprise, but it is Beacon Hills, things go bump in the night and murderous supernatural creatures could be around every corner. Things are different now though..i'm no longer an omega. Derek told Scott I was coming home and the alpha accepted me into the pack without hesitation. I was suprised but I guess that's why he's a true alpha. And I guess Scott isn't stupid enough to say no to Derek's only living realtive, besides Malia, and piss the former alpha off. I stay in my room for awhile, letting everything sink in. I'm home. I'm starting Beacon Hills High School tomorrow. Something delicious attacks my nose, bringing my out of my thoughts. I get up and make my way downstairs. Derek's making dinner. Our Mum taught him how to cook and she taught him good. That smell attacks me again and I can determine it to be beef stirfry. "Dinner almost ready?" I ask him. He jumps a little, probably brooding through his own thoughts.

"In a few minutes" he tells me. I move around the kitchen, pulling out bowls and chopsticks for us. Derek serves it up in silence. We take our bowls and move to the lounge. Derek turns on the tv and Spongebob's on. I smile at the memory of skidding into the house with Derek after school so we could catch the theme song. I take a mouthful of food and my mouth waters. This is delicious.

"This is really good" I say. Derek gives me a small smile. I hardly ever ate proper food when I was in South America, mostly fast food. If I wasn't a werewolf i'd have the body of a 30 year old obese women. I did try cooking once..it endly badly. It was a disaster.

"Scott and Stiles are going to pick you up tomorrow morning for school" Derek says, turning to gage my reaction. I screw up my face a little..why can't he just take me? Actually, why can't I just settle in for a few days? I remember Derek's waiting for a reply of some sort.

"Uh..great" I say.

"They're not that bad" he says.

"No..they seem like good guys. I just don't want to start school right away" I tell him.

"What happened to 'a bunch of useless teenagers'?" he asks. I roll my eyes..that was awhile ago. "And as for school, you really do need to start right away" he says. I burrow my eyebrows and try to stare down my food. I really don't want to start right away. "You'll be fine. You've got Scott, Stiles, Lydia, Malia, Kira and Liam"

"I barely know them, besides Lydia, and they only see me as your angry younger sister" I mumble. It's true, after everything with the twins and getting them to Deaton, Lydia and I bonded a little. She hugged me and told me how thankful she was that I was there to help. I was shocked and barely hugged her back but I could tell she was being genuine. The rest of them, I didn't really get to talk to much, Scott and Stiles a little here and there. I don't even know Malia, Kira or Liam. I know about them but I don't know them. Oh, I was told that Malia is Peter's daughter which was more than a shock to me. So now there's that as well. That's going to be awkward.

"You don't have to be a lone wolf anymore Cora, you're with us now" Derek says, voice softer than before. I nod and we both settle back into our food and continue watching a cartoon meant for little kids even thought it's one of mine and Derek's favourites.

..

..

**Hope you liked it :) I didn't want to put in the part with her becoming part of Scott's pack..it just wasn't good. I'm going to drag out their relatonship as well, it was far too rushed in my last fic. Let me know if there's something you think I should put in or any ideas for the fic! Favourite! Follow! Review! Stay golden!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Enjoy!**

**Cora's p.o.v**

I hear a beep and look out the window and see my chariot, a banged up blue jeep. Stiles is here.

"I'm off Derek!" I call out. I pray he'll let me stay home for a few more days to settle in..i'm not ready to be a normal highschooler again. I'm far from ready, even further from willing.

"Have fun" he calls back sarcastically. "I'm picking you up after school" he says. I sigh in frustration before pulling on my bag and walking downstairs.

"Hey Cora" Stiles says with a smile, Malia sitting next to him. I give them both a nod before climbing into the back. I turn to see Scott.

"Hi Scott" I say, smiling at him.

"Hey Cora" he smiles back.

..

I look down at my timetable..I swear highschool was never this complicated.

"Need some help?" A familiar voice asks. I look up to see Lydia. A real smile finds it's way to my face. I actually like Lydia, she's one of the only ones that I started to get along with.

"That'd be really helpful" I say. She holds her hand out and I give her my timetable. I watch the banshee as she analyses the piece of paper.

"We've got English together now, we'll walk together" she says, handing it back to me.

"Thanks" I say, slipping it into my pocket. I follow Lydia to a classroom. She opens the door and steps in with me. Every students eyes snap to me and I hate it.

"This is Cora Hale, she's new" Lydia introduces to the teacher, saying it loud enough for the class to hear too. I notice the way they look away and whisper amoungst themselves at the meantion of my last name. I roll my eyes. Pathetic teenaged brats. I see Scott and Stiles at the back of the room, both have amused grins on their faces.

"My name is Mr Smith" the teacher says, holding his hand out. I take it, shaking it. "And this is for you" he says, reaching over to his desk to grab a book. He hands me a workbook of some sort. I nod my thanks and let Lydia pull me to my desk. They have double desk so Lydia and I can sit together. I notice she's next to Scott and Stiles, Scott on the inside beside me. "As Miss Martin introduced, our new student is Cora Hale. Please, make her feel welcome" Mr Smith says, walking over to the whiteboard. "Today we will be discussing the book-" I tune out. I don't really care what he has to say, i'm pretty much only here to make Derek happy. I take out a pencil and open my workbook to a random page. I begin doodling all over it. I look over at Lydia to see she's doing the same thing but in a book of her own. I look over at Scott and Stiles to see they're too busy talking to pay attention to Mr Smith. Hmmm..maybe i'm not so different to these three after all.

..

I walk out of English with Lydia, Scott and Stiles behind us. I like keeping to these three mostly, the others seem okay but i'm still wary. I barely know them and i'm not the kind of person to have a big group of friends anyway. So, for the time being, i'm fine with Lydia, Scott and Stiles. I'd rather not overwhelem myself with too many werewolves just yet.

"Do you have a ride home?" Scott asks. I nod.

"Derek's picking me up" I say, all four of us stopping in the carpark.

"I better go, Dad got off early. See you guys tomorrow" Stiles says, walking over to his jeep.

"I better go as well. Here" Lydia says, handing me a piece of paper.

"What's this?" I ask her.

"My number. I wanna take you shopping for something a little more..just give me a call when you want to go" Lydia says with a smirk. I roll my eyes.

"Thank you, i'll be taking you up on that" I say. I really should..I have barely any clothes. Scott and I wave to Lydia and Stiles as they pull out of the carpark and drive off towards their houses.

"I'll wait with you" Scott says.

"You don't have too, i'm sure he'll be here soon" I say.

"It's fine, I don't mind" he says. I smile and we slip into a comfortable silence. We sit down on the grass, standing starting to feel awkward. It takes 5 minutes for Derek to pull up beside us.

"I'll see you tomorrow" I say, getting up with Scott.

"Okay Cora, bye" he says, showing me his loop-sided grin which is really attract-

"How was it?" Derek asks as I get into the car. I shake those thoughts away.

"It was better than I thought it would be" I say, programming Lydia's number into my phone.

"Who's number is that?" he asks sharply.

"Lydia's" I say, showing him the piece of paper with her name and number. He seems to relax. "We're going to go shopping" I tell him.

"Looks like you've made a friend" Derek says

"Looks like I have"

"See? Not so bad" he smirks. I just raise my eyebrow at him. Going back to school is torture. Well, at least there's no ritually sacrificing teachers and murderous alphas. At least. After 15 minutes of silence, we pull up outside of a furniture store. We both get out and walk inside. There's so much furniture in here! I look to Derek for guidence but he looks about as lost as I am. If you look at his near-empty loft it's understandable.

"I don't know where to start" I say, eyes scanning all over the store.

"Maybe we should start with a bed..that couch didn't do me any justice" he says. I smirk, he hasn't changed too much. We both walk over to where the beds are. I sit on a few but I don't really know what i'm doing. I get an idea..one that will probably get us into trouble but I don't care. I stand up on the bed. "Cora, get down" Derek says in a hushed whisper. I start jumping on it, a huge grin coming to my face. Derek goes to tell me off again but I hold my hand out. Derek glances around before taking it. I pull him up and we start jumping from bed to bed, just like we did when we were little. When I see an angry store clerk coming over to us, I grab Derek's leather jacket and we run out of the store. We both jump into the car and peel off. I can't stop the laughter that errupts from me.

"Oh god, he was not happy" I say. Derek chuckles a little and it makes me feel good to see him happy again and to know i'm the reason he is.

"Maybe we should try somewhere else" Derek suggests.

"I think that's a good idea" I say, smiling still on my lips.

..

By the time the sun has started to set, we've walked out with a bed and some bedroom furniture. Derek insisted he pay for everything, using some of the inheritence money. He told me to keep my money for shopping with Lydia. I give him a big hug and he returns it. Everyone knows i've always been Derek's favourite. By the time we've put everything together, it's nightfall. My bed, a blood red canopy-style frame and mattress, sits in the middle of the room with two black beside tables on either side. I have sleek, long black drawers opposite my bed which my new flatscreen sits on. Derek even insisted he buy me a ps3 because normal teenagers apparently sit and play on them for hours.

"Thank you..for today and for letting me come home" I say as we sit on my bed.

"It's okay Cora..I wanted you to come home" he says. He clears his throat and holds up WWE 2K15. "Do you want to play?" he asks. I grin and nod excitedly.

..

"Knock, knock" we turn and see Scott at my bedroom door. Derek gets up, nodding to the alpha. "Can I come in?" he asks.

"Sure, i've got a few things to do" he says, excusing himself. Scott watches him leave before coming to sit down on my bed where he just was.

"What's up?" I ask him.

"I was just coming to..to check on you" he says, avoiding my eyes. "You know..making sure you're doing okay with your classes and school"

"Things are doing alright. Lydia's been helping me alot with getting used to school. Sort of feels like she's the only proper friend i've made" I say. "She even gave me her number" I say, holding up my phone. Scott takes my phone from my hand carefully, puching something in. He hands it back to me and smiles shyly.

"Now you can say you've made two friends" he says. I look down to see his number is saved under _Scott_.

"Thanks. Let me give you mine" I say. He smiles and hands me his phone. I put my number in under _Cora_. I hand it back and a silence comes over us. I notice Scott's eyes on the controller Derek left on my bed. "Do you wanna play?" I ask him. I watch as his face lights up and he nods. I can't help but notice the way his jaw jutts out a little more when he smiles. I tear my eyes away and glue them to the screen where they should be.

..

"Dude! You cheated!" I say, shoving him a little.

"It's all in the wrist" he jokes, earning a loud laugh from me. That attracts Derek..

"Scott. I thought you would have gone home by now" he says. "It's getting late"

"I uh..i'm actually leaving now" Scott says feeling a little awkward under my brother's intense gaze. "I'll see you tomorrow" he smiles at me.

"Bye Scott" I say as he leaves. I miss the alpha already..I like hanging out with him. Derek's got this look on his face that I can't figure out. I yawn.

"I'm going to turn in early"

"I might do that too"

"Okay, goodnight Cora"

"Night D" I say, jumping under my blankets. "Turn my light off!" I say as he turns to leave. He rolls his eyes but does it anyway, closing the door behind him. I snuggle into my blankets, the warmth of a proper bed a very, very welcome feeling. Just as i'm about to fall asleep, the buzzing on my phone wakes me up. I grab it of my bedside table and open the message.

_Scott: Sorry, I know it's late but Stiles is bugging me for your number. Mind if I give it to him?_

_Cora: I don't mind as long as he doesn't use it to annoy me_

_Scott: We both know that's what he's going to use it for :P_

_Cora: Argh! Sure. Tell him i'll kill him if he wakes me up though_

_Scott: Will do, goodnight Cora :)_

_Cora: Night Scott :)_

I put my phone but on my bedside table, a weird fluttering in my stomach. It doesn't take long for me to fall asleep.

..

..

**Favourite, follow and review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Oh my god i've been so slack with so many of my fics! I've just been so stressed with study and babysitting and argh. I'm sorry :( I've had a spur of motivation for this fic though! I've got so many Scora scenes in my head that I want to bring into this even though they weren't in my other fic. Enjoy this far-too-long-a-wait chapter!**

**Cora's p.o.v**

I wake up with a yawn, stretching towards the ceiling. I groan tiredly and settle back into bed. I am not going through all that school crap again today.

"You're going to be late" a voice makes me jolt up in bed. I glare at Derek who now looks quite amused.

"Asshole" I mutter. He raises an eyebrow and I meet his eyes evenly.

"I'm taking you, you have 10 minutes" he says before placing a brown paper bag on my bedside table and leaving. I mutter a few more curse words that I know he'll hear then get up. I grab the bag and look inside. Chicken and cheese sandwiches, chocolate chip biscuits and an apple. Just like Mum used to make us. I smile and rush to get ready. I throw off my shirt and pants and run into the bathroom to brush my teeth. I put on a little mascara and tie my hair into a fishtail braid. I come back into my room and pull on a pair of black tights and a light blue demin button-up shirt. I check myself in the mirror then make my way downstairs.

"Ready" I tell Derek, putting my lunch in my bag. He motions for me to follow him to the car. He opens the driver's door and I pinch his cheek as I pass him. "Thanks for lunch Mum" I tease. he groans and we both get into the car. Maybe it's going to be easier going back to the way things were with Derek..I hope it is.

..

"Thanks for dropping me off" I say as Derek pulls up outside the school.

"It's fine" he says. I go to open the door but turn back to him.

"Can I please come home?" I plead. "I don't want to do this" I whine. Derek laughs, actually laughs at me. "What are you laughing at?" I snap half-heartedly.

"Get out and go to school Cora" he says with a small smile.

"Argh! Fine" I sigh. I get out. He smirks at me through the window. I pull the finger at him and he drives away, stupid smirk still plastered on his face.

"Cora!" I turn and see Lydia, Scott, Stiles, Liam, Kira and Malia walking over. The whole Scooby Doo gang stops in front of me.

"Hey guys" I say, giving them a small smile.

"We've got biology together" Scott tells me.

"What?!" I ask angerily. They all look confused, Stiles even takes a step back. "Oh..sorry" I realise I may have looked a little intimidating. "I just..I told Derek not to sign me up for biology" I explain.

"No harm done..just almost gave me a heart attack" Stiles says, stepping forward again with a grin.

"Well at least I have you with me" I say to Scott. His cheeks darken in the slightest and it confuses me. The bell goes and I tear my eyes away from him. We all split off expect for Scott and I.

"I guess it's just us" Scott says, smiling a little.

"Should we go?" I ask. Scott nods and leads me to biology. He sneaks glances at me every few steps and it confuses me further.

..

I'm actually paying attention and taking notes. I'm going to kill Derek. I vividly remember telling him that biology is not an option, that it's strictly off limits, 150% no-go zone. We'll definatey be having a 'discussion' when I get home.

"You okay?" Scott asks in a whisper.

"No" I say just as quiet.

"What's wrong?"

"I don't know what he's talking about" I sigh in fruatration. I hate this. I don't want to be here.

"I can help you?" Scott offers. I turn to him with a smile.

"Okay" he smiles back and moves his chair closer so he can show me where we are up to.

..

"Hey Cora, wanna ride home?" Stiles asks, leaning over. It's the last class of the day and I haven't heard from Derek.

"Yeah, thanks" I reply. Stiles nods and leans back in his car. I take my phone out of my pocket and text Derek under the desk.

_Cora: Stiles is going to drive me home today_

_Derek: Are you sure? I can pick you up_

_Cora: It's fine, he's already offered. I'll see you when i'm home_

_Cora: Actually, there's a serious conversation we need to have when i'm home_

_Derek: About what?_

_Derek: ?_

_Derek: Cora, about what?_

_Derek: Cora!_

I smirk at my phone and put it away again, ignoring his other texts. He deserves to suffer a little after the hell called biology I had to go through. Scott helped me alot though, i've gone from completely lost to just partially lost.

..

When we pull up at the loft, Derek's waiting.

"Thanks Stiles" I say, getting out.

"What conversation?" Derek asks, ignoring the others.

"We have guests, don't be rude" I say to Derek. He grits his teeth.

"Hi" he says quicky to them, turning back to me. "What conversation?" he asks again.

"Bye" I say to Scott and Stiles. I hear Derek sigh in frustration. I wait until they're gone before turning back to Derek. I drop my smile and glare at him. "Why the hell did you sign me up for biology?" I ask him, teeth clenched. Derek's anxious face turns to the classic Hale smirk.

"Because you told me not to" he says, turning and walking up to our loft. I quickly catch up with him.

"Well, sign me the hell out of it" I say.

"No" he says simply.

"What?"

"I said no" he repeats, dragging out the 'no'.

"Derek" I warn. He ignores me, going to the bookshelf and picking a book. "Derek" I say again, and he ignores me again. "Derek!"

"What?" he sighs, looking up from the book. I storm up to him and take it from him, snapping it shut. "I was reading that" he says.

"And I was not to be put into biology" I ground out.

"It can't be _that_ bad" he says.

"It is that bad"

"You must have something you don't hate about it. Lydia, Kira, one of them must be with you"

"Well.. Scott is" I remember.

"See? You're fine" he says, taking the book back and opening it again. He turns to walk away.

"I guess, he did sit with me and help me the whole time" Derek snaps the book shut himself this time.

"He did what?" he asks.

"Helped me" I repeat. "I would have walked out if he wasn't there"

"That's good, I asked them all to watch out for you, that's what they're doing" he says. I look at him weirdly.

"Okay.." I say. I move to sit on the couch, Derek following and sitting across from me, burying his nose into one of Mum's old books on werewolf mythology. I start playing with the drawstring on my shorts. I look down at my outfit. Lydia was right, I look like a nicely dressed homeless person. I pull my phone out and decide to take her up on her offer.

_Cora: Hey Lydia, if you meant what you said about shopping, do you think I could take you up on that offer?_

_Lydia: Of course I was being serious :) What about today? Are you free?_

I look up at Derek. Decisions, decisions. Stay here with Derek and watch him read a book or go and blow money with a friend? Mmm..

_Cora: I'm free :)_

_Lydia: Give me an hour and i'll be at the loft to pick you up_

_Cora: Thank you_

_Lydia: See you then!_

I put my phone down and stretch my legs out, resting them on the coffee table.

"Get your feet off my table" Derek says without looking away from his book. How'd he even know that? I decide to ignore him like he did with me earlier. "Cora" Derek says, looking up now. I'm about to ignore him but he looks annoyed that I interrupted him so I take them off, putting them on the couch instead. "Thank you" he says, bringing the book back up again.

"Derek" I say. He sighs and puts the book down again.

"What?" he asks.

"I'm going out in an hour" I tell him.

"Are you? I don't remember you asking"

"I don't remember you being my parent" I say cheekily. A smile tugs at Derek lips but he doesn't dare let it out.

"Be back by 10" he says, bring his book back up.

"Thanks big brother" I say, getting up and heading to my room to get changed into something a little nicer as i'm going out with Lydia Martin, Queen Bee.

..

..

**I like how Cora and Derek are in this chapter :) Little bickering like brothers and sisters do. Favouite, follow and review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Shout out to Guest for reviewing! I tranlasted it and it came up as quick result, it that correct? Not exactly sure what you meant but thank you so much for taking the time out of your day to review, much appreciated :)**

**Cora's p.o.v**

"Do you need help?" Lydia asks as i've been walking around Macy's for half an hour, my basket empty, Lydia's already full. I nod sheepishly.

..

I was right. My gut was right. This was a mistake.

"Come on out!" Lydia sings from outside the changing room. Argh. I could strangle the redhead. She's got me in a tight skirt and flowery singlet. "Come on Hale, don't be shy!" I groan and walk out, keeping my head down. "Cora! Where'd this body come from?" Lydia asks.

"What?" I ask, looking up at her. She rolls her eyes and moves me so i'm facing the mirror side-on. Since when did I have a butt? A nice butt at that.

"See? You look good" Lydia praises. "Just one thing" she says. I jump in suprise when she pulls my shirt down so quite abit of clevage shows.

"Lydia?!" I yelp.

"What?" she asks.

"Don't touch me there" I say, pulling the singlet back up.

"Is there someone else you want touching you there?" she teases. I feel my cheeks heat up and I have no idea why. "There is!" she says with a huge smile. "Tell me who!"

"Noone" I tell her.

"Who?"

"Noone"

"Who?"

"Noone" This arguement goes on for a good 15 minutes before both of our stomachs rumble. I walk out of the shop with skinny jeans, denim shorts, singlets and even, much to Lydia's pushing, a strapless floral dress that comes to mid-thigh. It's tightish at the top but the skirt is a little more flowy. Lydia takes us through the Wendy's drive-through. We park up and eat, the only light being the car light as the sun has long gone down. "That's for today, I had fun" I say.

"Me too. I hope we can be good friends" she says sincerely.

"Me too" I say. Honestly, I like Lydia. She's not the same Lydia I knew before. A knocking on my window makes us both look over. It's Scott and Stiles. I wind down my window.

"Hey guys" Stiles says, hanging his head in the window.

"What are you guys doing here?" Scott asks, doing the same.

"Shopping" I tell them, biting into my burger.

"You went shopping with Lydia? Are you crazy?" Stiles jokes. Lydia scoffs with a smirk and I chuckle.

"Not entirely" I say.

"Cora, you got a little.." Scott says, pointing to my chin. I grab a napkin and wipe at it. Scott chuckles. "Here" he says, taking the napkin from my hand. He leans forward and wipes it away for me as I missed it. We lock eyes and I feel a weird fluttering in my stomach. I feel my cheeks heat and I know i'm blushing. My phone starts ringing and we jump away from each other.

"Yeah?" I answer, my eyes now in my lap.

"Cora, I said be back by 10" Derek says.

"Sorry, Lydia and I got caught up. I'll be home as soon as I can" I say.

"Okay"

"Bye" I turn to them with a sheepish smile. "I broke Derek's curfew"

"Uh-oh! Sourwolf won't be happy" Stiles grins.

"Shut up" I say in amusement.

"We better go then" Lydia says, wiping her hands and mouth. I nod in agreement. Stiles suggests we should all do something together and we all agree. Lydia starts up the car.

"Wait" Scott says. I turn to him. "If..if you're still having trouble in biology..maybe we can have a study session at my house. For studying..for biology" he says.

"Oh..yeah, i'd like that" I say. Scott nods with a smile. We say goodbye and Lydia pulls out, going towards the loft. Lydia keeps glancing at me. "What?" I ask her.

"You wanna explain what all that back there was?" she smirks.

"What are you talking about?" I ask innocently even though I know exactly what she's talking about. She means all that with Scott. I don't know what that was..I just know I liked it.

"Don't play coy with me Cora Hale" she says. "You getting comfy with the alpha?" she teases.

"Shut up" I say, cheeks darkening again.

"You so are!"

"Lydia!" I whine.

"That's who you want touching you there!" she realises. My face is on fire now. "Don't worry, your secret is safe with me" she says, pretending to lock her mouth closed. We pull up at the loft and say goodbye. I thank her again and she teases me again. I make my way inside, throwing a sorry over my shoulder to Derek for being late before going up to my room. I throw my bags onto my bed. I go into the bathroom to brush my teeth. I come back out and Derek's sitting on my bed.

"I said I was sorry" I say as he doesn't look to happy.

"No, it's fine" he says.

"Then why do you have that look on your face?"

"What look?"

"The one that makes me want to punch you" I say making him chuckle.

"Did you have fun?" he asks.

"Yeah, we get along quite well. We ran into Scott and Stiles as well. We're going out as a group soon" I tell him, moving the bags off my bed.

"I'm glad you two get along. But Scott and Stiles?" he says, cringing in the slightest. I push him off my bed as well.

"Everyone knows you're in love with Stiles" I yawn, pulling the blankets over me.

"What?" he asks. "Who told you that?"

"So it's true?" I say with a smirk.

"No, it's not" he says, glaring at me.

"Whatever you say Der, now out, I need sleep" I mumble againist my pillow.

"Night Cora"

"Night Derek" my light gets turned off and my door closed.

..

..

**Scora moment! Had to throw in some Sterek mentions, couldn't resist! Favourite, follow and review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Shout out to Guest and Ioana for reviewing! Thanks so much for the kind words guys :) Hope you like this one too!**

**Cora's p.o.v**

_A week later_

"No, I hate this" I say, trying to walk away from Scott as we walk towards biology. I've been at this school for just over a week. I spend alot of time with Lydia, Scott and Stiles. School's not so bad now..but this class..it still is and always will be.

"Nope" he says, catching my arm. "I'm going to help you, but you can't skip class" he says.

"I don't need help, I need a miracle" I sigh.

"Come over after school, i'll study with you" he brings up again.

"Today?" I ask.

"If that's okay with you.."

"Sure" I say, smiling a little. "I just have to ask Derek" I notice the boy tenses up a little. "I'm sure he won't mind" the second bell goes and we rush to class, already late.

"Ms Hale, Mr McCall, how nice of you to join us" Mr Harris snarks. I repress the urge to tell the guy where to shove it. Scott and I take our seats. We share a look and have to hide our laughter behind out hands. "Cora and Scott. Is there something you would like to share with the rest of the class?" Mr Harris asks.

"No sir" Scott says, clearing his throat. Mr Harris resumes the class after a glare our way. Scott and I look at each other again and grin. I feel eyes on me and turn to see Lydia, giving me a smirk of her own. I bow my head as she grins knowingly. She's far too smart for her own good.

..

We're all sitting on the grass eating our lunch. The cafeteria is too crowded, and I like the open space, I like all the smells. Kira's telling us a story of how she destroyed her parent's for sale sign because she didn't want to move away and noone came to their open home that day. We all chuckle and giggle. I bring my phone out and text Derek.

_Cora: Going over to Scott's today. Is that okay?_

_Derek: Why are you going to Scott's?_

_Cora: I need extra help with biology_

_Derek: Can't your biology teacher help with that?_

_Cora: He's a complete asshole and Scott's far smarter than he is. So is it okay I go there?_

_Derek: Yeah. Sure._

_Cora: Thanks, i'll see you later_

_Derek: Be home before 8_

_Cora: What happened to 10? It's a Friday as well?_

_Derek: Tonight it's 8_

_Cora: Okay, i'll be home by 8_

Derek can be so awkward sometimes.

..

Melissa, Scott's Mum, isn't home so we can study in the lounge without disturbing her and her work papers. Scott's sprawled across one couch and i'm on the floor. I know I shouldn't feel as at home as i'm feeling at Scott's but I can't help it.

"Do you get it now?" Scott asks.

"Wait..why do I have brown eyes and Derek has green eyes? Our Dad had blue eyes?"

"Your mother had brown eyes?" he asks. I nod. "The brown colour is the dominant allele, the blue is the recessive allele" he says. "Which means.." he leaves open for me.

"Which means that.." I start, trying to remember everything's he's been saying to me. "That.."

"You've got this. You know it" Scott assures me.

"It means that..we've inherited the recessive and dominant genes"

"That's right" Scott smiles. "You're doing really well" he praises. "Can you go a step further?"

"I think so" I say. I pick up a pen and open my book to an empty page. I draw up a messy punnet square like Scott showed me and write it out.

"Wait" Scott says. He brings his hand over mine and crosses out one of my genotypes. "Try again" he says. I nod, very aware of his hand on mine. He takes it away and I mourn the loss. I rewrite it and he nods in acceptance.

"It means that there's only a 1 in 4 chance that one of us would have green eyes because Mum had only the dominant alleles and Dad had both dominant and recessive alleles"

"And that one was?"

"Derek" I say.

"See? I knew you could do it" Scott says, nudging me. I smile at him.

"At least one of us believed"

"Of course I believed, you're a smart girl" he says.

"Thanks" I say quietly. We stare at each other for awhile. "Thanks for this, for helping me" I say.

"We should do this more often..it'll help us both" he suggests.

"Okay" I nod. "How's every Wednesday?"

"I'm free Wednesdays" he says with a smile.

"Cool" I say.

"Cool" he says. It's quiet for awhile, the two of us still facing one another. My eyes fall to his lips for half a second. We hear the front door open and I clear my throat, moving a little away from the alpha. Why was I looking at his lips?

"Scott?" Melissa calls out.

"In here Mum" he says. She comes in and looks a little suprised to see me.

"Hi Cora" she says.

"Hi Ms McCall"

"Please, call me Melissa"

"Melissa" I nod. She looks at the papers that are scattered everywhere.

"What's all this?" she asks, motioning to them. "Studying for some big exam?"

"Um..actually, Scott's helping me in biology" I say sheepishly. Melissa chuckles.

"Don't be embarrassed sweetie, that was my worst suject in college" she says. I smile at her, she's really kind and I don't feel weird or judged around her.

"I should go" I say, checking the time. It's half past 7. "Derek wants me home by 8"

"Because you broke your cerfew the other day?" Scott asks. Oh, that's why. I was starting to get suspicious of why he did that.

"I think so" I say.

"Scott, why don't you drive Cora home? It's starting to get dark and yes, even werewolves shouldn't walk home at night" she says.

"Are you okay with that?" Scott asks me.

"Sure, if you don't mind" I say.

"Just go" Melissa says with a chuckle. "I'm starting dinner so don't be too long Scott" she says. We get up.

"I won't" he assures her. He leads me out to his bike. He gets on first and motions for me to get on behind him. "Hold my waist and when I lean, you lean" I nod. He takes off and I have to admit, this is an amazing feeling. I've never been on a bike before. Derek used to ride sometimes with our Dad but I was never allowed too because I was 'too young'. I tighten my grip on him when we go around a sharp corner.

"Sorry" I say, loosening it again. He reaches down and brings my arms around him properly.

"Don't apologise. I don't want you to fall off" he explains. Well..alright. I keep my arms wrapped around him the whole way home.

..

**Derek's p.o.v**

I'm about to get into the camaro to go pick up Cora from Scott's when I hear a dirtbike pull up beside me. I turn and look over to see Cora smiling widely and Scott smiling back at her. She's got her arms wrapped around his hips and I don't like it one bit.

"Cora" I say, the two teens jumping at my voice, too caught up in their little conversation to see me. She lets him go. "I was just coming to get you"

"It's fine, Scott offered" she says, getting off. Scott takes his helmet off and I meet his eyes.

"That's nice of you" I say to Scott. He plays with his helmet awkwardly.

"Yeah..least I could do" he says.

"I'm starving, have you made dinner?" Cora asks me, making me look away from Scott.

"Yeah, it's ready. Go on up, it's in the oven" I say.

"Okay, bye Scott, see you on Monday" she says. They share a smile and she goes upstairs. "Coming Der?" she calls out. I meet Scott's eyes again, sending him a silent warning.

"Course" I say, glancing at Scott once more before following my sister up to our loft.

..

..

**Derek's catching on! Favourite, follow and review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Cora's OOC in this chapter and pretty much most the fic but I feel like we don't know enough about her in the show to say she couldn't be like this if given the chance and some time. Sorry if you don't like her character in here, I hope you do :) All credit to the Red Hot Chili Peppers for these songs! I feel like Scott would be into them so I ran with it.**

**Cora's p.o.v**

_Wednesday_

"He's in his room sweetie" Melissa smiles at me warmly. I nod thankfully to her and walk towards where I can hear his heartbeat..and something else.

_Tell me baby, what's your story?_

He's..singing. And playing guitar.

_Where do you come from and where you wanna go this time?_

I walk in and his head snaps to me.

"Hey Cora" he says in embarassment, putting his guitar on his bed.

"I didn't know you played guitar and sung" I say.

"I don't usually show people..I didn't realise you were there" he says quietly.

"Can you..keep going?" I ask him. He has a beautiful voice and he strums so naturally, it's a rare sight for me..an attractive one as well.

"I..I don't know" he says shyly.

"Come on, you're really good. Please?" I ask. He sighs.

"Fine" I smile and he picks his guitar back up. He clears his throat and moves his fingers to make a chord. I nod for him to start.

_Tell me lover, are you lonely?_

His voice wavers a little in the beginning with nervousness but he quickly recovers.

_The thing we need is never hard to find_

_Tell me baby, what's your story?_

_Where do you come from and where you wanna go this time?_

_You're so lovely, are you lonely?_

_Giving up on the innocence you left behind_

He stops and I didn't realise until now but we're definately closer than we were when he started. We both move back a little awkwardly.

"You have a really nice voice" I say, breaking the silence.

"Thank you" he says with a soft smile. "Do you sing?" he asks.

"Me? God no" I chuckle.

"Did you just lie?" he asks with a smirk. Damn. He was listening to my heartbeat.

"No.."

"You did it again" he says.

"I used to sing with my mother" I admit.

"Oh..i'm sorry" he says, face falling.

"No, its okay" I assure him. "She loved the old Red Hot Chili Peppers' songs"

"So does my Mum..she introduced me to them" Scott tells me. "The same with you?" he asks.

"Yeah. Laura stuck with her pop music but Derek and I couldn't resist" I smile at the memories.

"What one's your favourite?" he asks.

"Are you going to play for me McCall?" I grin.

"Maybe Hale" he says with a nudge.

"Soul To Squeze" I tell him. He nods and I can see him thinking it over. I watch as he switches his fingers between chords.

"Can you sing the first line?" he asks. "I've forgetten how it goes"

"Really?" I ask, cringing.

"Really" he grins. I sigh but he nods, urging me too. It's been along time since I sung. I take a deep breath.

_I've got a bad disease from my brain is where I bleed_

Scott's smiling softly at me.

"What?" I ask.

"You have a really good voice" he says. I shake my head.

"No, Mum had a good voice" I say with a soft smile of my own.

"Dominant eye colour alleles aren't all you got from her" he says making me smile as I think back to our first study session. "Keep going" he says.

"You sing, I like your voice" I say.

"Together?" he offers.

"Okay" I nod.

"But you start" he grins. I roll my eyes but nod anyway. I don't feel like Scott's judging me, I feel like it's okay to be myself around him, to sing and let that part of me out again.

_Insanity it seems, it's got me by my soul to squeeze_

_Where's all the love for me?_

_With all the dying trees I scream_

_The angels in my dreams, yeah_

_They turn to demons of greed, that's me_

_Where I go I just don't know_

I smile at Scott when he joins in with me, fingers playing without effort, he must like this one as well.

_I've got to, got to, gotta take it slow_

_When I find my piece of mind,_

_I'm gonna give ya some of my good time_

I stop and just listen to Scott.

_Oh so polite indeed, well i've got everything I need_

_Oh make my days of greed and take away my self-destruction_

I join back in as this is my favourite verse.

_It's bitter baby and it's very sweet_

_I'm on a rollercoaster but i'm on my feet_

_Take me to the river lay me on your shore_

_Well i'll be coming back baby, i'll be coming back for more_

This is where Anthony does his weird noises so we both stop. Scott's smile is huge and loopsided and I can't stop staring at it or feeling good for helping put it there.

"Any studying getting done up there?" Melissa calls up to us.

"Uh..yeah, of course!" Scott calls back down, reaching for his books. We share a grin and settle in to actually get some studying done. We're still working with eye colour. "So where are you up to?" he asks me.

"I get recessive and dominant alleles, i'm stuck on genetic mutations" I tell him.

"We'll stay with eye colour so we don't get confused" he tells me and I nod. "Okay, genetic mutation in a nut shell. It's a permanant change in the DNA structure in genes. It could just be a change in order. Mutations can effect a single base pair or anywhere to a chromosome" he tells me. I nod along, scribbling down a few notes. "I'm not an expert with mutations in eyes but I know a few things. There's a mutation called Heterochromia, it's when your eyes are different colours or there's lots of colour mixed into them. Me and you, that's not us. We have normal brown eyes" I look at his eyes as he speaks.

"You have a lighter fleck in your left eye" I point out. I catch a blush burning the tips of his ears but that's as far as it goes. "Not far enough to be Heterochromia?"

"Sadly, no" he says. "Green eyes are actually a mutation in themselves, it's alot more indepth than that but still. It's like a 'lack of colour' we'll call it. The gene, OCA2 had all humans with brown eyes really, really long ago but after a mutation, the production of OCA2 was limited and that's how blue and green eyes came about" he informs me.

"No, you know alot" I tell him. "You're really smart"

"Just what I was taught at school" he brushes it off.

"Whatever you say McCall" I smirk. There's a knock on Scott's door. It's open already and Melissa's standing there.

"I'm on my way to the supermarket, would you like a ride home Cora?" she asks.

"Yes thank you" I say, starting to pack up my books.

"Okay, i'll be in the car" she says before leaving. Scott comes over and starts to help me.

"Sorry I wasted most of our study session" he says.

"No, I think I liked that better than the studying" I chuckle.

"Good, I liked it too" he says. "Here" he says. I look up and he's right in front of me. We're literally an inch away from each other. "Uh..your paper" he says. I look down and he's holding some of my sheets out to me.

"Thanks" I say, taking them and standing up. "I'll see you at school" I say.

"Okay, bye Cora"

"Bye" I say before going down to Melissa's car. What the hell was that? Why did I want to get even closer to him despite the already small gap between us?

..

"Thanks Melissa" I say, getting out.

"No problem, i'll see you next Wednesday" she says, beeping and driving off. I walk up to mine and Derek's loft.

"Hey brother" I say, walking into the kitchen, dumping my bag in the doorway. Derek raises an eyebrow at the action.

"Hey yourself" he says, turning back to his pot of curry he's stirring. I jump up and sit on the counter beside him. I look at his eyes, the study session with Scott has me curious about green eyes. "What are you staring at?" he asks.

"Your eyes, stay still" I say. He moves to turn back to his pot but I grab his head, turning him back to me.

"I'm trying to cook" he says.

"You don't need to see to stir, now shut up" I say half-heartedly.

"Can I ask why you're staring at my eyes?"

"Something Scott taught me" I say.

"To stare into people's eyes?" he asks.

"No, idiot. Mutations"

"You learnt something?" he asks in suprise. I narrow my eyes at him and let him go.

"Of course I did, it's why we study together" I say.

"That's why you go to his house? Hmm, could have fooled me" Derek says, eyes on the pot again. I don't like the way he said that. Or the insinuation.

"I can tell you that genetically speaking, you are the only one of us that could have green eyes due to Mum and Dad's eye colour genotype. I can tell you that your eye colour is a mutation, a lack of the OCA2 gene which my eyes have far more of making them brown. Because of the limited OCA2 gene, you lack colour, draining them from brown to green, it could be even less though making them blue" I start. Derek turns back to me suprised. "I can also tell you that the brown flecks in your left eye, the slight yellow tinge in the other, could be Heterochromia" I add. "But whatever, it's not like I go over there to study or anything" I say sarcastically, jumping off the counter and heading for my room. "Yell out when dinner's ready" I throw over my shoulder with a smirk, leaving a speechless Derek in the kitchen.

..

..

**Burn Derek! More brother and sister sass! I really liked it :) Favourite, follow and review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Cora's p.o.v**

_Sunday_

Uh..Sundays. My favourite day of the week, and Saturday of course. I stretch and then snuggle back into my blanket. The moment is ruined when someone knocks on my door. Derek.

"No, go away" I groan. "I'm too tired for your brooding Derek" he learnt last weekend not to wake me on a weekend day. He wanted to talk to me about Scott and what happened at his house last Friday but I just yawned in his face and dived under my covers again. He tried to pull them off me and he ended up on his ass, thrown into my doorway. So why he's trying to wake me up early again is beyond me. Guy must have a death wish or something. I assured him later on that we just studied and he drove me home. I could tell he was listening to my heartbeat and couldn't help but feel nervous even though I know I wasn't lying. Then there was Wednesday when I went over there to study. But after I 'sassed' him with my new knowledge, he hasn't said anything.

"That's rude!" Derek yells up to me. Then who's at my door?

"Come in" I say, moving so I can see the door. It opens and in steps in Lydia. "Oh, hey" I say, sitting up. Lydia and I have grown close these past few weeks and i'm liking our friendship. I've gotten closer with Scott and Stiles as well.

"What are you still doing in bed?" she asks.

"It's Sunday?" I ask her in confusion.

"Did you not get my multipe texts?" she asks. I grab my phone off my bedside table. Oh. 5 messages from Lydia.

"What's going on?" I ask her, putting my phone back down and laying down again.

"No, get out of bed" she says. "We're going out"

"Out? Where?" I ask her, pulling myself up again, my entire body protesting.

"It's what I text you. Me, you, Scott and Stiles are going bowling" she says. I feel a smile come to my face. "I knew you want too" Lydia smiles too. "Now come on, get your dress on"

"Dress?" I whine.

"The dress we got, you're wearing it" Lydia asserts. I get up and Lydia finds the dress, handing it to me. I roll my eyes but go into the bathroom and get changed. When I come out, Lydia wolf-whistles. I roll my eyes again. She looks alot better than I do, from what i've heard, mostly from Stiles, she always looks this good.

"Let's go then" I say.

"Na uh-uh" Lydia says. "Come here" I groan and go over to her. She pulls out her mascara and applies a little. She hands me a lipgloss and lets me put it on myself. She lets my hair down, using her fingers to tame it a little and make it flow down my back. "There we go" she smiles, moving me over to my mirror. I'm very suprised at what I see. I look like..a girl. "And I brought these for you to wear on your feet" I can feel the heels staring at me but when I turn around, i'm pleasantly suprised to see black ballet flats.

"Thanks Lydz" I smile. I slip them on and feel..good. Strangely, I feel comfortable.

"Okay, let's go, the boys will meet us there" she tells me. I nod and follow her down the stairs. "We're leaving, Cora will be home later" Lydia tells Derek as we pass him, his nose in a book again.

"Okay, fine.." he trails off and double takes when he sees me. "Cora?"

"Yeah.." I say.

"Um.."

"She looks good, right?" Lydia says, glaring at him.

"Yeah, great" he says.

"Now, we need to go" Lydia says, grabbing my hand.

"Wait" Derek says. We both turn back to him. "Where are you going like that?" he asks. I look to Lydia to answer..well lie. She's a very, very good liar. I'm lucky if I can lie to Derek, especially if he's listening to my heartbeat which he definately would in this situation.

"Cora and I are going bowling, might see a movie. Just the two of us, little day out in town" she says. She slows her voice down over the second sentence a little. I listen in and she manages to steady her heartbeat as well. Clever girl.

"Oh. Well..have fun. Do you need money?" Derek asks me.

"No, i've got some, thanks though" I say with a smile. He gives me a small smile.

"Okay seriously, we need to go" Lydia says. I roll my eyes and wave goodbye to Derek before following Lydia out. I don't express my worry until we're driving away.

"He's going to find out you lied" I say nervously.

"You mean WE lied" Lydia corrects me. "And no, he won't"

"How will he not? He'll see us or smell one of them" I stress.

"Scott will be safe from your brother" Lydia smirks.

"I'm worried about Stiles too" I defend.

"But you're more worried about what Derek will do to Scott if he finds out about the little thing you two have going on"

"There's no little thing" I object.

"Yeah, sure there isn't" she teases.

"Don't tease me" I sigh sadly. Lydia looks guilty.

"Sorry Cor" Lydia apologises.

"It's okay" I assure her. "I just think I may, emphasis on the MAY, have a teeny tiny crush on him" Lydia smiles at me.

"I think he has the same teeny tiny maybe crush on you too" she tells me.

"You think so?" I ask her.

"I know so" she says. I blush a little. "You going to go for it?" she asks me.

"I don't think so.."

"Why not?" Lydia asks. We pull up at the bowling alley and luckily, the conversaion ends as Scott and Stiles see us. "Well, today's a perfect time to find out what could happen" she says.

"Shut up Lydz" I say half-heartedly. We get out and i'm met with two dumbstruck males. "What?" I ask them. Stiles is the first to recover.

"Cora, you look good" he says.

"Thanks" I say, smiling. Then his eyes fall to Lydia and whole new level on dumbstruck comes to them. I watch as he walks over to her with goggly eyes. I know he's with Malia but from what i've been told there's alot of history between them and unresolved sexual tension. Sounds stupid and complicated and i'm going to use that information to tease Lydia next time she teases me about Scott.

"You look really beautiful" I turn towards where the voice came from. Scott's smiling cutely and I blush at the compliment.

"Thanks, you're looking pretty handsome yourself McCall" he grins and we all walk inside.

..

"Wanna go with me?" Scott asks me. "You know, Stiles will wanna go with Lydia so.." he says quickly. I chuckle a little.

"Sure, i'll go with you" we all key in our names..well Stiles does it for us. Scott is MCCALL. Lydia is GENIUS. He is GOD and i'm HALE. God Stiles is an idiot. We all have a laugh about the nicknames though. My smile drops when Scott and I's names pop up on the screen first.

"Ladies first" Scott says as Stiles and Lydia go and sit down.

"Scott..I can't bowl" I say quietly, the humans unable to hear us. He chuckles and shakes his head. I've actually only been bowling once..that was before the fire, a long time ago.

"Here, i'll show you" he says, coming over to me. He moves so he's behind me. I feel that fluttering in my stomach again. He brings his hand over mine that's holding the bowling ball. He shows me how I should throw. "See? Easy, you can do it" he says. I nod and take a deep breath before bowling. We both watch as it rolls down the alley, knocking down 2 pins. We both laugh at the bad attempt but I don't mind. I'll bowl even worse, if that were possible, if Scott would stay where he is now. I don't know who did it but I find myself being hugged and hugging into him. I'm pretty sure it wasn't my doing.

"Thanks Scott" I say, kissing his cheek and moving to sit down so the others can take their turn. Stiles gets up and nudges Scott, wiggling his eyebrows. Lydia smirks at me and I realise what I just did. I just..kissed..Scott. Okay.. I kissed Scott on the cheek. And I liked it. By the blush in his cheeks, I think he liked it too.

..

"Night guys, that's for a good day" I say, getting out of Lydia's car. Stiles followed us here in his Jeep as the loft's on his way home as well. The sun's gone down..it's actually quite late. We went from bowling to the movies, went out to dinner and somehow it's edging on midnight. And we have school tomorrow.

"No problem, we had a blast" Stiles says from the Jeep.

"I better get up to Derek" I say.

"I'll walk you up" Scott says, getting out of the Jeep. Stiles and Lydia share a grin. "It's late and it's dark. Like Mum said, werewolves need to be careful in the dark too"

"Okay, thanks" I say, starting to walk up with Scott. I wave goodbye to the other two. I open the loft door and i'm met with darkness. I turn back to Scott. "Thanks for walking me up..and for helping me bowl today" I say. He smiles.

"It's okay, you were struggling" he says.

"Barely" I tease, nudging him. "Okay, I better get inside"

"Okay" he says. He leans in slowly and carefully kisses my cheek. "Goodnight Cora"

"Goodnight Scott" comes Derek's voice. Jesus christ! We jump in suprise. He comes out of the darkness. His face is an calm-angry and that's not a good combination with him.

"Uh..i'll see you tomor-"

"Goodnight Scott" Derek grounds out. Scott nods and gives me a soft smile before turning around and leaving. I close the loft door and walk past Derek. He catches my arm. "Hold it" I pull my arm out of his grasp.

"I'm going to shower then i'm going to bed" I say, walking towards my room.

"Where have you been? Lydia said you two were going out for the day, just you two"

"We got caught up" I tell him.

"What was that then?" Derek asks, following me.

"What was what?" I ask innocently.

"Cora" he says. "What going on between you and Scott?" he asks.

"Nothing" I say, going into my drawers for clean clothes.

"Don't lie to me" he says.

"I'm not lying" I say. "We aren't dating" I say, going towards the bathroom.

"That's not what I asked" he says. I turn to him and he's watching me expectantly. I sigh and close the bathroom door, locking it without giving him an answer. I turn the shower on and I know he's still in my room. He sighs and walks out, slamming my room door shut behind him. I lean my forehead on the bathroom door. I get undressed and step into the shower. I get out and quickly get dressed before slipping into bed. Sleep doesn't find me easily.

..

..

**Changing it from my other fic but stay with me! Any Scora scenes we want? Let me know! Favourite, follow and review!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Cora's p.o.v**

_Monday_

"Cora" I wake to Derek shaking me gently. "Wake up, you have school" he says. I had the worst sleep last night. I pull myself up, eyes sore, head heavy. "Are you okay?" Derek asks.

"I'm fine" I say unconvincingly, moving away from him to get up.

"Cora, what's wrong?" he asks.

"I'm just tired" I say.

"Why don't you stay home today? I'm sure missing one day won't be too bad" he suggests.

"No, i'll get behind in biology and english" I say as much as I would love to stay home and lay in bed.

"Which means that you'd need an extra study session with Scott?" he asks with a sigh.

"Probably" I say, grabbing my bag while avoiding his eyes. I catch a look at myself in the mirror and I look like hell. I look like i've been shot with a wolfsbane bullet. My skin's paler from the lack of sleep. I spent most of the night brooding about Scott, Derek, Lydia, the pack, everything that's happened, everything that could still happen. "Come on, lets just go" I say, walking downstairs.

..

I can barely keep my eyes open. I'm in math with Lydia.

"Hey" she says, making me jolt awake properly. "You don't look too good"

"Thanks, that makes me feel really good" I say with a small smirk.

"No, seriously Cora. Did you sleep last night?" she asks.

"Yeah..for a little"

"How much is a little?"

"An hour"

"Come on, i'm taking you home" she says, packing up her stuff. I'm too tired to argue. I pack up my stuff and we stand up.

"Miss Martin, Miss Hale" our math teacher says.

"I'm taking Cora home" Lydia says, walking out with me in tow, not giving him the chance to stop us.

..

"What are you doing here?" Derek asks when we walk in.

"You let Cora go to school? She was sleeping through class you idiot" Lydia says with an eye roll.

"I told her to stay home" Derek says, coming over to us.

"I didn't need to stay home" I say.

"Well obviously you did" he sneers.

"I'm sure you won't get too far behind" Lydia says, looking between us a little awkwardly.

"It's okay, Scott will help me catch up" I say, saying Scott's name a little more dramatically and watching as Derek tenses up.

"No. You can help yourself, stay in at lunch or something if you have too" Derek tells me.

"No, i'm good with Scott helping me" I shoot back.

"Well i'm not" he says, crossing his arms over his chest.

"You shouldn't have signed me up for biology then" I shrug.

"Enough" Lydia says, looking between us with a glare of her own. "Go on, up to bed" Lydia commands, stopping the fight about to errupt. I roll my eyes and trudge up the stairs, trying to stifle my yawn but both hear it. Damn. Oh well, i'm home now, I might as well make the most of it. I go and splash my face with water before getting into bed. I yawn and stretch before settling into bed. "What's wrong with you two?" I hear Lydia ask Derek. I decide to listen in. Derek ignores her. "Hey, i'm talking to you" Lydia says. You have to love the banshee's assertiveness.

"Yes, i'm painfully aware of that" he sighs.

"So could you answer my question?"

"I don't know" he says, by the sounds of it he just sat down on the couch.

"I don't understand your problem with Scott" Lydia says. Oh my god, she better not say anthing about what I said to her!

"I don't have a problem with Scott" Derek says.

"By the sounds of things before, yeah you do"

"No, I have a problem with Scott and Cora" he corrects her.

"Well you shouldn't" she says.

"Well I do" he snarks.

"Don't get angry with me Derek, it's not my fault you've gone and pissed your sister off" she says, I can imagine her crossing her arms over her chest in defiance.

"Look, I know you're Cora's friend and all but our family life is none of your business" he says evenly. I swear I actually hear Lydia's jaw clench. Heels clicking along the floor deliberately slow has me a little on edge for what's going to happen next.

"She's important to me so her business is my businesss" she says in a quiet but dangerous voice. "Just like Allison was" she says softer. Noone says anything. I hear Lydia's heels click to the loft door and she leaves. I wait to hear something else but I don't. I get comfortable before falling asleep.

..

My eyes open and I feel alot better than I did this morning. I stretch and get up. My stomach growls and I go down to the kitchen. I make a bowl of cornflakes and move to the lounge to eat. Derek's already in here and I smile at him. He barely returns it though. Actually, he turns the tv off and turns to me.

"What?" I ask around a mouthful of cornflakes.

"You're getting close with Lydia, right?" he asks. I nod.

"Yeah, she's a good friend" I say, remembering how she had a 'discussion' with Derek earlier.

"That's good, i'm glad you've made some friends" he says. I nod but he stays quiet, the tv doesn't come back on and he's still looking at me.

"Derek?"

"We need to talk about last night" he starts.

"Derek-"

"No" he says. "You have a cerfew. Not only did you break that but you lied to me"

"Lydia lied to you" I correct.

"And you didn't correct her" he shoots back. "So, are you going to tell me or do I need to ask one of them what you were actually doing yesturday?" I sigh and put my bowl down.

"Okay, we lied. When Lydia came over she had already arranged for the 4 of us to hang out. She got me ready and we met them at the bowling place. We went to the movies and went out for dinner, I didn't think we'd be gone for that long. Time just got away from me" I tell him.

"And what about what happened with Scott?" he asks. I sigh again.

"Don't read too much into it, it was nothing" I say.

"Tell me there's nothing going on then" he says, narrowing his eyes, probably focusing on my heartbeat.

"I don't have to explain myself to you, neither does Scott" I say, suprising him.

"Scott may be the alpha now but i'm still your brother, i'm still your caregiver"

"I'm 17, I don't need a caregiver"

"Until you're 18, yeah you do" he says.

"What are you doing? I feel like i'm being interigated" I say.

"Probably because you have something to hide" he says. "Something you're not telling me"

"No it's not, it's because you're accussing me of something I haven't even done yet" I say.

"Yet?" he asks. I narrow my eyes angerily at him.

"Back. off." I ground out.

"When you can look me in the eye and tell me there's nothing going on between you and Scott" he says, meeting my glare evenly. I try to stare him down but he doesn't budge. I stand up.

"You can be a real asshole sometimes" I snap, going back up to my room. I close my door and sit down againist it. I'm confused enough about my feelings for Scott, Derek's making it worse. I hear the loft door open and shut again, Derek walking out. I growl in frustration, burying my face in my hands.

"Any reason Derek just stormed out?" my head snaps up to the voice at my window. It's Scott. "Sorry..you weren't in class and I got worried" he says sheepishly.

"No, it's okay" I say, offering him a weak smile.

"You okay?" he asks, climbing in my window properly.

"Fine, just a stupid arguement with Derek" I tell him.

"Okay" he nods. He reaches into his bag and brings out some sheets, holding them out to me.

"What's this?" I ask, taking them.

"Biology homework" he tells me.

"Did I miss much today?" I ask.

"Yeah..we've onto a new subject. Enzyme activity. Mr Harris teaches Chemistry as well so I guess he's bringing a little into our class" he tells me. I look at the papers..and i'm pretty lost with the new subject already. I'm hopeless! I cope with every other subject but this one. "Don't worry about that right now, we'll do it together on Wednesday" he says softly.

"Okay, thanks" I say, putting them in my desk drawer.

"I should go, I think Derek's coming back"

"Okay, bye Scott, thanks for bringing this over"

"I wanted to check on you as well" he says, touching my cheek softly. I lean into his hand without a second thought. "Bye Cora"

"Bye" his hand slips from my cheek and he climbs out of the window. I watch as he 'werewolfs' down the complex walls to the ground. He waves and I wave back, watching him take off back towards his house. I close my window and collapse back onto my bed. I pick up my PS3 controller and start playing GTA. I'm not paying too much attention, just killing everyone on the streets with AK-47s. I hear Derek come back into the loft. He starts making his way up here. I sigh and pause my game as he knocks on the door. "Yeah" he comes in.

"Dinner" he says, putting a box of chinese down beside me.

"Thanks" I say, an awkward tension settling between us.

"Cora" he says, I look up at him properly. "You're..you're grounded" he says. I burrow my eyebrows in confusion.

"What?"

"You heard what I said, you're grounded" he repeats. "Come straight home from school this week, no going out with Lydia, no-"

"You're not my Dad" I cut him off.

"I'm looking after you"

"Not anymore" I say, getting up.

"What?" he asks. I start throwing clothes into a duffle bag, wallet and phone going with it. "Cora, don't be stupid" he says.

"I'm going to stay at Lydia's" I say, walking towards the door.

"Hey" Derek says, catching my arm.

"Get off me" I say, pulling away from him. I walk downstairs and he follows me.

"You're not leaving" he says, grabbing me again as I reach the front door. I spin and grab his arm, growling in his face, eyes glowing and fangs out. He meets it with a growl of his own, eyes lighting up blue. I throw his arm away from me. He goes to say something.

"Don't. I've had enough of this" I warn him. I walk out and he doesn't stop me. The cold afternoon air is a welcome feeling. I walk down the road, pulling my phone out of my bag to call Lydia.

_Lydia: "Hey Cora, how you feeling?"_

_Cora: "Um..Lydz could I come stay with you?"_

_Lydia: "What happened?"_

_Cora: "Derek and I had a fight, I can't stay there right now"_

_Lydia: "Where are you? I'm coming to get you"_

_Cora: "I'm down the street from the loft"_

_Lydia: "I'm coming now"_

_Cora: "Thanks Lydz"_

We hang up and I sigh, walking slower but still walking. It only takes Lydia 5 minutes to pick me up. She gets out and hugs me.

"You okay?" she asks.

"I'm fine" I say, smiling weakly. I'm not one to break down and cry after every stupid fight with someone, I don't need pity.

"Come on, let's go" she says. I nod and get into the passenger's seat as Lydia gets into the driver's seat. "What was the fight about?" she asks.

"He tried to ground me" I tell her.

"Derek tried to ground you?"

"Yeah. I got angry, he got angry, we fought and I walked out" I tell her.

"Well you can stay with me for as long as you want, we've got a spare room"

"Thanks so much for this" I say.

"It's what friends are for Cora" she smiles and I return it.

..

..

**Alot of tension! Favourite, follow and review!**


	9. Chapter 9

**All credit to the Red Hot Chili Peppers for the music!**

**Cora's p.o.v**

"Thank you Ms Martin" I say as she brings me fresh bedding.

"You're welcome" she smiles before leaving Lydia and I in the room together. Lydia made us all dinner earlier and it's getting late so i'm ready for bed again.

"I'm beat, you're okay in here?" Lydia says.

"Yeah, i'm fine. Thanks again for all this" I say.

"No problem, just get some sleep, can't have you falling asleep in class again tomorow" she smirks.

"Whatever" I grin.

..

_Wednesday_

I smile at Scott as I walk over to his bike. These last couple days at school i've been quieter than usual. I'm still staying with Lydia and I haven't seen or heard from Derek. Stiles tells me that he's gone to see Derek and Derek said he hopes i'm doing okay. I miss staying at the loft with him and having dinner together and all that but i'm still upset and we both need some space from each other. Anyway, I have study with Scott right now and i'm definately in need of some help. I get on the bike after him and bring my arms around his waist. I enjoy the ride to his house as usual. We go up to his room and settle on the floor, bringing our books out. Melissa's not home until later.

"So enzyme activity" Scott says, both bringing out the homework.

"This I know a little about" I say, I followed along with class today and I picked up a couple things.

"Okay, tell me what you know" Scott says with a smile.

"I know it's effected by temperature, pH levels and.." I trail off, trying to remember.

"And concerntration" Scott finishes for me.

"Yeah" I nod. "So what do we have to do for homework?"

"Write a little about each effect" he tells me.

"I can do that" I smile. Finally, something I can actually do.

"Do you mind if I put some music on?" Scott asks. I shake my head. He gets up and I smile when Under The Bridge starts to play. "We'll write what we know down then compare notes?" he asks.

"Good idea" I say. We both settle onto our stomachs on the floor and begin writing.

_I don't ever want to feel_

_Like I did that day_

_Take me to the place I love_

_Take me all the way_

_I don't ever want to feel_

_Like I did that day_

_Take me to the place I love_

_Take me all the way_

_It's hard to believe that there's nobody out there_

_It's hard to believe that i'm all alone_

_At least I have her love_

_The city she loves me_

_Lonely as I am_

_Together we cry_

"Let's see what you've got" Scott says. We lay our papers down side by side and look between both of them. "You beat me with increase in reaction rate from temperature" Scott says smiling proudly at me.

"You helped me with that in class today" I brush off.

"Yeah but you remembered it" he says, looking up at me. We lock eyes, Under The Bridge still playing behind us. My eyes portray me again and dart down to his lips quickly and back up again. The cd clicks over and Scar Tissue begins to play.

_Scar tissue that I wish you saw_

Scott starts to lean in.

_Sarcastic mister know it all_

I start to lean in.

_Close your eyes and i'll kiss you 'cause-_

"Cora" comes Melissa's voice. Scott and I move at the last second and our lips don't meet like intended. Scott clears his throat and Melissa walks in. "Derek's here to pick you up" she tells me.

"What?"

"Your brother's here" she tells me. I nod in confusion. "Well he's downstairs when you're ready. I'm hitting the shower then i'll be starting dinner" she says the last part to Scott. "Nice to see you Cora" she smiles.

"You too Melissa" I return her smile and she heads down the hall.

"I'll help you pack up your stuff" Scott says, looking down as he starts sorting the papers out.

"Thanks" I mutter, grabbing some of them. We both reach for the same thing and of course our hands meet. "Sorry" I say, quickly pulling it away.

"It's okay" he says. We stand up and I stuff it all into my bag. "Um..i'm sorry if I made you feel uncomfortable" he says awkwardly.

"No, it's fine, I don't feel uncomfortable" I assure him. He smiles. I lean in cautiously and place a soft kiss to his cheek. "I'll see you at school tomorrow" I say, touching his cheek lightly before walking downstairs. I stop at the front door, taking a deep breath. I open it and face Derek. He's leaning againist the camaro, waiting. He looks up. "What are you doing here?" I ask him, walking over to him.

"I came to..to apologise" he says.

"Okay"

"I want you to come home" he tells me.

"Are you sure?" I ask.

"Of course, why would you ask me that?"

"We haven't been a family for a long time Derek" I sigh. "This talk isn't going to solve all our problems, even if we want it too"

"I know that" he nods. "But I don't want to give it up either" he says.

"Neither do I" I say. We fall into an awkward silence.

"Come here" he sighs, holding his arms out. I rush forward and hug him, his arms coming around my back. We pull back and he holds my shoulders. "Now will you come home? Stiles keeps coming over and you're the only one that can scare him away anymore" he smiles.

"Fine" I say with an eyeroll and a smile of my own. "But you're not grounding me" I say with a raised eyebrow.

"I'll let you off this one time" he says with a smirk making me chuckle.

"Come on, my stuff's still at Lydia's" I say, getting into the car. Derek gets in and starts up the camaro. Scott opens the door and peeks out at us. Derek nods at him and he nods back. He gives me a small smile and I grin widely at him, unable to keep it at bay. He goes back inside and Derek slips out of the driveway and starts towards Lydia's.

..

"Hey, how was studying with Scott?" Lydia asks with a grin as I step into the house. I shake my head at her as she goes to tease me some more. Her grin drops when Derek walks in behind me. "Learn lots?" she asks, all teasing gone from her voice. "Oh, hey Derek" she says innocently. He nods at her.

"I'm just grabbing my stuff..i'm heading home" I tell her. She smiles softly.

"Okay Cor" I go upstairs, packing my bag back up and folding up all my blankets and bedding. I come back downstairs and move to hug Lydia.

"Thanks for letting me stay" I say. She rubs my back.

"Anytime" we pull back and she smiles at me. "Let me know if he gives you anymore trouble" she says quietly, glaring half-heartedly at Derek.

"Thanks Lydz" I chuckle. "I'll see you at school tomorrow" I say. She nods and Derek and I leave, getting back into the car and going home.

..

"How's school going?" Derek asks as we eat dinner.

"Fine, some of my grades have gone up" I tell him. He smiles at that then realises what I mean.

"Biology?" he asks.

"Yeah"

"Scott's study sessions must be helping" he says. I slow my eating and look up at him.

"Yeah..they are" I say, watching him. I just got home, i'm not in the mood to fight again. He doesn't say anything else though, just keeps eating. Hmm. "Why don't I show you?" I say.

"What do you mean?"

"2 seconds" I say, getting up and grabbing my bag from the lounge. I bring it back to the table and pull my biology workbook out. "Look for yourself" I say, holding it out to him. He finishes his mouthful, looking at the book. He takes it.

"I thought you didn't have to explain yourself?" he asks.

"If it'll get you off my back then I will" I say, making sure my voice isn't snappish or rude in anyway as I don't want to start another fight. He nods and opens it, eyes scanning over each page. We're silent for a good 10 minutes, me finishing my food and him reading. He closes it and hands it back to me.

"You're smart" he says. I scoff.

"Because i've had help" I say.

"Did you know that I failed biology when I went to Beacon Hills High?"

"What? Seriously?" I ask, suprised by the news.

"And chemistry" he adds with a chuckle.

"Anything else?" I ask with a grin. He glares half-heartedly.

"And math" he adds.

"Are you serious? You were a terrible student"

"The only classes I passed were Physical Eduacation, Music and English"

"Did you pass your senior year?" I ask.

"Barely, but I did" he says. "Mum always tried to get me to study but I just didn't care about those classes, I was all about basketball and being popular" he says.

"Sounds like you were a stupid jock" I tease. He smiles and chuckles.

"I was" he agrees. "Point is, i'm glad you're not like that" he says.

"So am I" I grin.

"I'm..i'm proud of you" he says seriously.

"Uh..thanks, same here..about you" I say awkwardly. We both find other things to look at, the weird family bonding moment a little new to us. "So um..full moon's on Friday night" I bring up.

"You're in control, right?"

"Yeah..i'll cope. I meant more for Malia and Liam"

"Scott has already arranged to have them locked up at Lydia's lakehouse"

"Oh, cool" I nod.

"Wait, what do you mean you'll cope?" he asks.

"Well..when I was in South America, I was an omega. I just always ran wild..always"

"Always? All that time?" he asks.

"Yeah" I shrug.

"Do we need to lock you up as well?" he asks.

"No, i'll be fine"

"Cora"

"I don't want to be" I sigh. "I hate it" I tell him. "Really hate it"

"I know you don't want to be" he says. "We'll wait until Thurday, if it's getting hard to control by then then i'll have to send you to with Liam and Malia" I groan.

"Can't I just do it here?" I ask.

"Why?"

"Well, Malia and I aren't exactly friends, she's just Peter's daughter and I don't even like Liam"

"You complain alot, anyone ever tell you that?" he smirks.

"Shut up" I brush it off.

"We wait until Thursday, we'll figure something out" he says. I nod.

"Okay" I lean back in my chair. God I hate full moons.

..

..

**Almost a Scora kiss! Favourite, follow and review!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Cora's p.o.v**

_Friday_

I'm muttering curse words under my breath. Thursday rolled around and I knew straight away that i'd need to be chained up. I begged Derek to take me somewhere else but he told me I had to stay with Malia and Liam in case we got out, the pack need us together. The sun's recently set and Malia's already chained up, Stiles with her. Kira's in the process of chaining up Liam.

"Please don't be difficult" Derek says, holding chains of his own.

"If we go back to the loft, you'll be able to keep me under control, we should just go" I try. Derek stares blankly at me.

"Wrists" he requests. I screw my face up. "Cora, wrists" he says again.

"I really think i'll be fine" I say, keeping my hands held onto the bench we're all sitting on.

"Cora" Derek says, getting frustrated.

"I don't want to be chained up"

"Things are different here, you can't run around. You could hurt somebody" he says. I sigh. I know he's right, i'm just having trouble giving in.

"Everything okay?" Scott asks, coming to check on us.

"She's being stubborn" Derek sighs, motioning to me.

"Cora-" Scott starts.

"I know, I know" I say.

"You'll be fine. Here" Scott says, taking one of my hands and holding it out so Derek can cuff me. Scott nods to Derek and he starts to chain me up. He's focused on the chains but his eyes are focused on my hand in Scott's. Scott grabs the other and does the same thing. Derek and Scott step back and i'm chained up.

"You'll be okay. We'll train some more, you won't have to be locked up anymore after tonight" Derek says. I nod and my eyes fall to the ground sadly. "I have to go, i'm making sure nothing's roaming through the woods tonight. You'll be alright" Derek assures me.

"Okay, be careful" I say.

"I will" he moves to leave but turns to Scott. "Look out for her tonight, alright? She hates being chained up" he says quietly, only for Scott to hear.

"I will. Be careful, if you get into any trouble, howl out" Scott says.

"Okay" he nods. "You'll be fine" Derek says to me again before leaving.

"Hey!" I call out to Derek. He comes back down and looks at me. "Come back to me, safe" I say.

"You too" he says. We share a nod and he leaves again. I let out a long sigh. Scott comes and sits down beside me.

"Something happened to you" Scott says. I turn to him. "Didn't it? Something happened to make you hate being chained up this much"

"N-no, of course not" I say.

"Well something's wrong" he says. I keep quiet. "Hey" Scott says softly, reaching down to take my hand and thread our fingers together. I look down at our hands and back up to him. "You can talk to me" he says.

"I..when the house caught fire..I was in chains" I whisper. Everyone's too caught up in full moon preparations to listen in on us.

"You couldn't get out?" he guesses.

"Not until it was too late" I say, tears forming in my eyes.

"I'm sorry..I didn't know you were even there" Scott says, squeezing my hand.

"I didn't know Derek and Laura weren't there when it happened..not until the bank vault and Derek told me what happened" I say sadly. "I tried to help them but..but it was too late. I ran..I just kept running. I-I couldn't stay"

"Does Derek know this?" he asks, facing me properly now.

"No..noone does. Noone but Peter" I say, looking up at him. "You're not going to tell him..right?"

"If you don't want me too, I won't" he assues me. "But I think you should tell him, I think you should talk about what happened"

"I..I don't think I can" I say. He rubs the back of my hand with his thumb.

"Moon's out" Malia says, turning to us with glowing blue eyes. Kira moves away from Liam, standing out of his reach.

"Scott" Kira says, motioning for him to move away from me.

"We're okay" he tells her, staying with me. Kira smiles at us and excuses herself to go upstairs to keep Lydia company. Stiles stays with Malia, staying out of her reach though. "Are you alright?" Scott asks me.

"Fine..just still hating this" I say with a small smile.

"I'm going to stay with you" he tells me.

"Thanks" I say, giving his hand a little squeeze. I feel the headache come to the front of my head. My face scrunches up as I start to feel the shift creeping up on me. "You might wanna step back" I say to Scott, looking up at him with burning yellow eyes.

"I'm staying with you"

"I might hurt you" I say, feeling my claws coming out.

"I'm an alpha, I can heal" he says reassuringly. I feel my fangs come through and the whole shift takes place, i'm seeing as a wolf. "Hey, hey, you're in control" Scott says. I nod, trying to get control of my body again. A loud howl rips through the air.

"Derek?!" I yell, jumping to my feet. Scott heard it too.

"Watch them, I need to go find him" Scott says, moving to leave.

"No! Let me out!" I plead.

"Cora, I can't do that" Scott says.

"Please! He's my brother and he's hurt, let me out" I beg.

"I'm sorry" Scott says. He turns and starts to walk away. I growl. Derek howls again and I know he's in alot of pain.

"Derek?!" I howl out. I dip deep and roar, yanking at my cuffs. Another howl, fainter..weaker. "Derek!" I yell, ripping out of my chains.

"Cora, wait!" Kira yells. I run past her and after Scott. I easily catch up to him.

"Cora, how did you get out?" Scott asks frantically.

"We need to find Derek" I say, ignoring him. He grabs my hand and we take off running in the direction of his howls.

..

I can smell blood. Derek's blood. The scent leads to something huge laying in the leaves, something black.

"What the hell is that?" I ask Scott..that's fur.

"That's your brother" he says, rushing over to it.

"Scott, wait!" I yell. Scott crotches down in front of it. I take a deep breath and I can definately smell Derek. That's not Derek though, that's a huge black wolf. I run to Scott's side. "Are you sure this is him?" I ask.

"He evolved at La Iglesia, i'm sure" he tells me. I cautiously place my hand in the wolf's fur. I jolt back at the pain I feel coming from him.

"Derek?" I call out. The wolf moves a little but not much. I look into it's eyes and they glow blue before dying out to normal. It's Derek. "We need to get him to Deaton" I say. Scott nods and we both heave him up, carrying him towards the animal clinic. The gigantic wolf weights a ton and it's more than difficult for me to carry him. The smell of his blood changes and I don't have to look to know it's turning black.

"He's gonna be okay, I promise" Scott says. I nod and blink back tears.

..

..

**What the hell happened to Derek? It's going to be a twist for what it really is..you might even get a laugh out of it, I hope you do :P Might lead to something bigger, might not, not decided on that yet. Favourite, follow and review!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Cora's p.o.v**

"Can you help him?" I ask Deaton, looking down at the barely concious wolf laying on the table. Deaton looks up at me.

"Let me look him over first" he tells me before continuing his check. Derek can't die, right? He's strong..he can't get hurt, my big brother can't get hurt. At least that's what I try to tell myself. It's hard to believe when he's not moving and bleeding black blood right in front of me. I feel a hand slip into mine again.

"He's going to be okay, if anyone can help it's Deaton" Scott tells me softly. I nod and we go and sit down in the chairs near Derek.

"Any idea what did this?" Deaton asks us.

"No. We found him like that" Scott says.

"Anything you can tell us?" I ask him. Deaton checks behind Derek's ears before answering.

"I can tell you this wasn't a werewolf and it wasn't a human"

"What does that mean?" I ask.

"Something else is in the woods" Scott says and Deaton nods.

"That can't be right, all packs and supernatural creatures know that land is Hale territory" I say.

"Maybe it isn't from around here" Deaton says.

"Maybe just passing through" Scott adds.

"Let's hope so" Deaton nods.

"Seriously, is he dying? What did this? Who did this?" I ask frantically. Deaton checks behind Derek's ear again, eyebrows burrowing. "What? What is it?" I ask. A smile breaks out across Deaton's face. "Why the hell are you smiling?" I ask a little angerily. Deaton goes to his cabinet and pulls out a vial and a syringe. He fills up the needle and plunges it into the same spot behind Derek's ear he kept checking. "Deaton" I say. He puts them away again and turns back to us.

"He was bitten by a snake" Deaton tells us, slightly amused.

"A..snake?" Scott asks.

"A snake" Deaton nods. "He was poisoned and in quite alot of pain. Some snakes actually have the ability to paralyze their victims hence why he wasn't moving"

"So he's okay?" I ask.

"He's fine now Cora, in fact he should be waking up in the next couple minutes" he tells me.

"Thank you" I sigh in relief. Deaton nods and excuses himself to check on the cats. I slump in my chair, relieved it was nothing too serious.

"See? He's okay" Scott says, squeezing my hand.

"He's an idiot is what he is" I correct. "How the hell did he manage to get bitten by a snake?"

"It was dark, they're quiet..probably just snuck up on him" Scott shrugs.

"I'm just glad he's okay"

"Me too" he says. "How'd you get out?" Scott asks me. "Of the chains"

"Uh..ripped them to pieces" I say sheepishly. Scott's eyes widen.

"You ripped your chains apart?" he asks.

"I thought he was really hurt and I didn't want you going out there by yourself either..so I did the only thing I could think of" I explain.

"You don't have to worry about me Cora" Scott says softly.

"I know you can protect yourself..but I still worry. I..I don't want you to get hurt" I say.

"I don't want you to get hurt either" he says, brushing his fingers along my cheek. We lock eyes and I start to lean in. Scott sees and starts to lean in as well, his breath starting to hit my lips. My eyes start to close when..

"I think he's waking up" Deaton says, coming back in. Just like at his house with Melissa, we both move so we don't kiss. Scott and I get up, letting each other's hands go when the wolf stirs. "Be careful, he's going to be weak for awhile" Deaton tells us. I nod and bring my hand to his ears, careful of the bite site behind one of them. Derek looks over at me and I smile softly at him. He brushes his snout againist the inside of my arm.

"When will he shift back?" I ask Deaton.

"Probably tomorrow morning. He's weakened and the full moon is still out" he tells me. "How are you holding up under the moon Cora?"

"Fine..I think. I escaped from the lakehouse to help find Derek but I think i'm okay now" I tell him.

"Scott, help Cora take Derek home" he says. "Just in case" he says to me.

..

Scott and I are sitting on the couch, me leaning into him. We're waiting for Derek to shift back. He's in his room on his bed. I'm anxious and i'm finding comfort in being close to Scott. I'm quite tired from the forced shift and the whole snake bite situation, Scott's fingers raking through my hair isn't helping me stay awake either. I know this isn't how I usually act but Scott makes me feel different..he makes me feel like, well me. The real me. The me I would have been have the fire never taken place. He brings me out of my shell, if only a little, and I like that he can do that. We hear movement and both shoot up.

"Jesus" Derek groans, a thump heard.

"Are you okay?" I call out. He may have just fallen off the bed..i'm pretty sure he did.

"Fine..give me a minute" he says. We both wait. Derek finally comes out, dressed and looking alot better than his wolf was. "A snake? Seriously?" he asks. I step forward and look behind his ear. He has two indentical tiny punctures, a centimetre gap between them. I let him go.

"Yes, seriously" I confirm. "So you're okay now?" I ask.

"Yeah, body's mostly healed" he tells me.

"Good" I say. "Now I can do this" before Derek can ask what I mean, I smack him in the back of the head. Not softly either.

"Cora? What the hell?!"

"How could you let a snake bite you you idiot?" I say, a little angry but more concerned than anything.

"It was dark" he defends. I bring my hand up again but Scott grabs my wrist.

"I think he's had more than enough punishment" Scott chuckles.

"You had me really worried" I say. Scott lets me go.

"I know..i'm sorry" he says sheepishly.

"You know i'm never going to let you live this down, right?" I grin. He sighs but a smile pulls at his lips.

"I didn't think you would" he says.

"I'm glad you're on your feet again" Scott says, giving Derek a small smile.

"Thanks for helping me" Derek says.

"No problem" Scott says with a nod. "I better head back to the lakehouse and check on Malia and Liam. You'll be okay for the rest of the night?" Scott asks me.

"Yeah, I think i'm in control now" I say.

"Okay..bye" he says, moving towards the door. I smile as he walks away, wanting to hug him goodbye or do something but Derek's right there. Derek nods to him. The loft door slides shut behind him.

"You need to get some rest" I say to Derek.

"I think we both do" he says behind a yawn. I nod.

"Night Der"

"Night Cor" he says, moving towards his room. I make my way up to my own room. I change into a big shirt and throw my pants to the ground. I yawn and slip into bed. I close my eyes and start to fall asleep. A familiar scent has me sitting up in bed. Scott holds his finger to his lips, moving silently towards me.

"What are you doing here?" I ask him in the quietest whisper I can muster.

"There's something I need to do" he whispers back.

"What is it?" I ask him. He sits down beside me on my bed. He brings his hand to my cheek carefully. He starts to lean in. Oh. I lean in as well, eyes closing. When our lips _finally_ meet..it's amazing. His move over mine softly, lovingly. It only lasts about 5 seconds before he pulls back, keeping our foreheads together. I can't help the smile that's on my face.

"I've wanted to do that for awhile" he smiles, hand still on my cheek. "I'll see you on Monday" he says, getting up.

"Bye Scott" I say. He smiles softly at me before disappearing back out my window, quiet as a mouse. I fall back onto my pillows, a grin playing at my lips. I fall asleep easily after that.

..

..

**Scora kiss finally! Yay! Favourite, follow and review!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Cora's p.o.v**

_Saturday_

I find I don't have it in me to sleep in as I usually would. But I had a really good sleep. I look out the window and the sun's coming up, the chill still in the air. I decide to go for a run. I change into a singlet and some running shorts. I throw on some running shoes as well. I walk down the stairs and find Derek's already awake. His eyes widen in suprise when he sees that i'm up.

"I'm going for a run" I tell him.

"It's 7am" he says.

"I know"

"You sleep in to at least 10 in the weekend" he reminds me. I shrug.

"I guess I can't today" I say.

"Okay, be careful" he says. I nod and head out the door. The second i'm covered by the trees, I take off. I push myself as hard as I can, trees blurring around me. But I know this forest like the back of my hand so it doesn't matter. What I didn't expect was to run into someone..fully crash into them.

"Argh" I groan, sitting up in the leaves.

"I'm so sorry" I look over to see Liam. Of course. He offers me his hand but I pull myself up.

"No problem" I say. "You okay?" he nods. "Okay.." I say, moving to keep going.

"You're Cora, right?" he asks, stopping me.

"Yeah. You know that" I say. He shifts uncomfortably.

"I'm Liam Dunbar. We haven't officially been introduced" he says, holding his hand out again. I take it this time, shaking it.

"Cora Hale" I say. We let go.

"So Derek's your brother?" he asks. I look around, I want to run..this is getting strange.

"Uh..yeah. Is there something you want to tell me?" I ask. Why's he being so..weird? Awkward?

"N-no. I just wanted to introduce myself properly. Oh, and apologise for running into you" he says.

"Well apology accepted. I'm gotta go, i'll see you around" I say, starting to back away.

"You bet Cora" he smiles. I turn and keep running. That kid is weird.

..

"What's wrong with Liam?" I ask Derek, stepping back into the loft. He looks up at me from his book.

"What do you mean?" he asks.

"I just ran into him. He's..strange"

"He's new to all this. And he's only 16, he's the youngest of all of us" Derek tells me. I nod, accepting that as an answer. I sit down across from him at the table, bringing my knees up on the seat and under my chin.

"What are we doing today?" I ask him. Derek's eyes narrow. "What?"

"What are _we_ doing today?" he repeats.

"Yeah, we. As in me and you"

"You know i'm fine, right? I've healed" he says.

"I know dumbass" I roll my eyes. "I just thought we could do something together today" I shrug.

"What do you want to do?" Derek asks. I shrug again. "Well that's helpful" he says sarcastically.

"Why don't we go see Mum? Go see everyone?" I suggest. It's been awhile, for both of us. Derek closes the book and puts it down on the table, giving me all of his attention.

"Are you sure?" he asks.

"Yeah" I nod.

"Get dressed and we'll go" he says. I smile and go up to my room.

..

"He's still such an idiot Laura, he got bitten by a snake" I chuckle, sitting down beside Laura's grave. Derek's somewhere else. We don't dare listen in to each other. Yes, we're brother and sister and this is both of our's family but this is personal, private. "God I wish you were here, all of you" I sigh sadly. "I'm fitting in now, I have friends. Lydia Martin, Beacon Hills High's queen bee is my closest friend, can you believe it? And there's Stiles and Scott. I think you'd really like them, all of them. I..I like Scott alot" I admit nervously. I glance around and Derek's nowhere in sight. And he wouldn't be listening in. "He kissed me last night. Crazy right? True alpha Scott McCall. After the fire..I didn't think I could care for anyone other than what little family I had left. All three of them, Scott, Stiles, Lydia..they've proved me wrong. Especially Scott" I tell her. "I wish you were here, you'd tease me until I gave you every single detail like you used too"

"Cora" I hear Derek call out. "I'm ready when you are"

"Gotta go. Love you Laur" I say, smiling softly at her tombstone before getting up. I make my way to where Derek's waiting at the gate. I make sure there's no sign of tears in my eyes. It doesn't matter how much I try to hide it, Derek knows how I feel. He hugs me tightly before we go back to the car.

..

We end up in my room, playing GTA together. I laugh as I kill Derek. He sighs in frustration.

"Again, really?"

"You'll get better eventually old man" I tease, him glaring at me. I'm too busy laughing to see him sneak up on me..and kill me. "That's no fair" I say.

"Life's not fair" he says with an eyeroll. He sounds just like our Dad. My phone vibrates next to me and I pause the game to check the message. It's from Scott.

_Scott: Stiles and I are going to grab a bite to eat, do you wanna come?_

I smile.

"Derek, can I.." i'm about to ask to go. He looks at me to continue. "Never mind, it's not important" I say, giving him a smile. He returns it.

_Cora: I'd love to but i'm spending the day with Derek. How about we do something tomorrow?_

_Scott: Okay :)_

I put my phone down and unpause the game, going straight for Derek on the game again.

..

..

**Hale bonding time :3 What's up with Liam? Is he just intimadated by Cora or is there another reason she makes him nervous? Favourite, follow and review!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Cora's p.o.v**

_Sunday_

_"Mum!" I yell, smelling gasoline. I'm in my chains, the full moon's out and I need to be chained up. I hear the distinct sound of a lighter. It clicks and soon I smell the flames. "Mum! Dad! Peter!" I yell, tugging at my chains. My feet heat up and I know the fire's below me, it's in the basement. I hear cries of pain, I hear Mum howling out. "MUM!" I scream. I pull at the cuffs violently. A frantic and burnt Peter comes stumbling behind me. "Peter? Peter?! What's happening?!"_

_"F-fire" he says, pulling myself over to me. Then he stops moving._

_"Uncle Peter? Peter!" I yell. The cries below me get louder and the putrid smell of burning flesh fills my nose. I roar and literally burst out of my chains, ripping them to pieces. I fall down beside Peter, throwing up violently at the smells._

_"C-Cora..get..get out of h-here" Peter says weakly. His face..he's covered in serious burns._

_"I have to get you out first" I say. I drag him best I can out the door and onto the grass. I look at our house, it's engulfed in flames. I see hands desperately trying to get out from the basement. "NO!" I scream, running over. I try to find a way in but I can't. I can't go back in the front, the flames are too high. A hand grabs mine._

_"Cora! Run! Get away from here!" it's Mum._

_"Mum!" I cry out._

_"Baby, go!" she orders. I can hear them screaming..burning to death._

_"MUM!" i'm crying now._

_"GO!" she yells, eyes turning alpha red. I feel myself being forced to submit. "I love you Cora" she says, flames licking up her body. I can't watch._

_"I love you Mum" I sob into the grass, holding onto it tightly as my entire world it flipped on it's head and smashed into the concrete over and over. Their screams die down and that smell..it's everywhere and I can't get away from it. "I love you all" I cry heavily into the ground, body too frozen in shock to move. My heart's been shattered into a million pieces and it's like i'm trying to swallow glass when I breath. I hear sirens in the distance. I pull myself up, dizzy and drowning in my own tears. I stumble to where I left Uncle Peter. He's gone. "P-Peter?" I call out, looking around. I can't lose him too. I hear a fire engine pull up out front, people yelling frantically. I have to leave. I have to leave now. With one last glance at the house, I take off in a full sprint. I don't care where i'm going. I just have to get away from the people, the house..the smell. My tears get the best of me and I can't see. I trip on a tree root and tumble through the leaves. I cry and cry, sobbing and hyperventilating. My family..they're gone. They're all gone._

"Cora, wake up" someone's shaking me. "Come on Cora, please wake up" they plead. I open my eyes and my vision is blurred, someone's leaning over me.

"Wh-what?" I ask, voice filled with tears. A hand comes to my face, wiping the tears away. I blink a few times, clearing my eyes of tears. "Scott?"

"I'm here" he says, sitting down. I pull myself up, wiping my eyes properly. "Cora, what's wrong?" he asks.

"Just a stupid..dream" I lie. Not a dream, a memory. An unforgettable memory. The worst night of my entire life.

"Cora" Scott says, frowning at how upset I am.

"The fire..I saw it..re-relived it" I tell him. Scott's face falls. "I swear I tried to help them, I swear to God I tried to help" I tell him.

"I know-"

"She-she was holding my hand and I-I couldn't do anything" i'm starting to cry again.

"Cora-"

"Mum she..she told me to go. I did. I-I should have tried harder, I should have-"

"Cora" Scott says, raising his voice. I stop and look at him with wide eyes, tears streaming down my cheeks. "You did everything you could" he says, grabbing my hands.

"I-I.." I try but I don't even know what I want to say.

"Shhh" Scott hushes me, his eyes watery now too.

"I watched them all die" I whisper. "I just want my family to come home" I whimper, crying again. Scott brings his arms around me and I cry into his chest.

"I'm so sorry" he says, his voice breaking a little with tears.

..

**Derek's p.o.v**

I wake to something I thought I wouldn't hear. Cora's crying. I get out of bed and take the stairs 2 at a time up to her room.

"Cora?" I ask, walking into her room. Scott turns to me. "What are you doing?" I growl at Scott. He's on her bed with her, holding her againist him.

"Derek, wait" Scott says. I take a threatening step forward but I hear Cora sob into him and I stop.

"Cora?" she turns to me and her eyes are red and puffy from crying, her face stained with tears. I go over to her. "Cora, what's wrong?" I ask her.

"I-I was there. I was in the house when the fire happened" she says through her tears. "I was chained up and I tried to help..I couldn't get to them quick enough" she tells me.

"Cora" I say, bringing a hand to her back.

"I watched Mum burn and I.." she trails off, breaking down. She covers her mouth with her hand and starts to cry even harder. I immediantly move to hug her. Scott let's her go and moves out of my way.

"You need to leave" I say to Scott, showing him glowing blue eyes. Alpha or not, he needs to go right now before I do something i'll regret. He nods.

"Please make sure she's okay" he says, looking at Cora. I nod. He leaves and I turn back to Cora.

"I'm so sorry. I tried..I really did" she says.

"Hey" I say, grabbing her shoulders. "None of that was your fault, I promise" I assure her. She nods and I let her curl up in my lap, mourning. Us going there yesturday must have triggered this. I rub her back as she cries and it breaks my heart to see her this upset.

..

Cora sniffs and leans up again.

"I'm sorry" she says, voice hoarse from crying.

"You have nothing to apologise for" I tell her.

"I miss them so much" she says, voice cracking. If she hadn't just cried alot i'd say she was going to start again.

"So do I" I sigh sadly.

"I should tell you the whole story" she says, turning to me. Whole story? Cora tells me how she was chained up for the full moon, how she only had time to get Peter out. How she held Mum's hand and watched as they all burnt. How Peter disappeared and she ran away. It's only fair that I tell her why all that happened in the first place. I tell her about Kate, about how she used me to get to our family. Cora's eyes are set hard, angry. She knows Kate's still out there, how she's a were-jaguar. I assure her that Chris will find her and deal with her. Cora sighs sadly, nodding. A deadly thick silence falls over us by the time we're done. "Can I be alone?" she asks quietly. I nod. I kiss her temple and leave her in her room, I leave her to her privacy. I try to ignore the sounds of her growling, punching the wall, her angry tears that fall.

..

**Scott's p.o.v**

"Dude. You're being far too quiet, what's up?" Stiles asks me. I look up at him.

"Don't feel like talking" I shrug, picking at the grass we're sitting on.

"Talk to me" Stiles pushes. I sigh.

"I went to Derek's this morning to see Cora. She was crying in her sleep. I woke her up and she went off about the fire..she was in the house, she watched it all happen" I tell him sadly.

"Holy shit" Stiles breathes out, eyes falling.

"I tried to comfort her but I couldn't do much"

"Is she okay now?" Stiles asks.

"I hope so. Derek came in..he made me leave" I tell him.

"Does Derek know? About you kissing Cora?"

"No" I sigh. "Only you know. He saw me holding her and he wasn't happy"

"Don't worry, i'm sure everything will be fine" Stiles says with a small smile.

"He's busy with her now, i'm sure he'll swing by to see me later" I groan, dreading the thought of having that talk with him.

"You like her alot huh?" Stiles asks.

"I do" I admit.

"The universe has a funny way of balancing things out. Don't worry too much. Cora will be okay. You and Derek will be okay" Stiles assures me.

"I hope so" I say, mind drifting to Cora.

..

..

**Derek's gotten a little glance at them together now..and how will he react? Favourite, follow and review!**


	14. Chapter 14

Sorry for not updating in awhile! I'm posting this to all my regular update stories, i've just been overloaded with papers and long hours at work so please be patient with me! Give me a week or so to get you your next update. I'm so sorry! Argh! I hate doing this but I just can't keep up right now. Won't be like this all the time just not every day updates anymore, more every 2nd or 3rd day. Hope you stick with me and i'll see you soon :) Stay gold!

~Tattoos-Make-Me-Happy x


	15. Chapter 15

**I'm back! Shout out to nosferatufan for reviewing! That he is! There's gonna be times when he's like that and times when he's a little more leniant :)**

**Scott's p.o.v**

I was right. Dammit Stiles, I was right. The moment i've stepped into my room and shut the door, i'm slammed againist the wall.

"Derek" I sigh in greeting, knowing it's him without looking.

"What are you doing?" he asks. I look at him in confusion. "With my sister?" he asks, voice coming out angry now.

"Derek..calm down" I tell the beta.

"Why were in her room this morning?" he asks, ignoring my last comment.

"We were supposed to hang out today" I tell him. I should probably just answer him, not make him angrier. Sure, i'm an alpha but I don't want to fight Derek. Being totally honest, i'm not 100% sure i'd win. I've seen him do alot of things, overcome alot of things. He fully healed Cora..and that's probably why he's so protective of her. He couldn't heal her again if he wanted too, he's not an alpha. And he thought she was dead for 6 years.

"That doesn't answer my question" he says.

"I heard her crying..what was I supposed to do? Leave her to cry in her sleep?" I say, trying to worm out of his grasp. "I wasn't going to leave her to go through it by herself" Derek clenches his jaw and sighs, letting me go. I rub my neck, watching the older man closely.

"You should have told me first" he says, looking down.

"I was just trying to help" I say.

"What are you doing?" he asks again. "I asked Cora about the idea of..you two" I don't miss the sour tone in his voice. "She didn't give me much, in fact she took off for a few days. That doesn't sound like 'nothing' to me" he says, pacing. I watch him. I know Derek, but his temper is unpredictable. That makes him dangerous. It's what makes him so strong.

"I don't know what to tell you" I sigh. I don't know what Cora what's him knowing. We haven't even talked about it properly yet. I know I like her, alot. And she kissed me back so i'd say she likes me as well.

"The truth would be nice" he sneers.

"Fine" I say. He stops and looks at me. "I like Cora, alot" I admit. His eyes narrow. "And i'm pretty sure likes me too"

"And how would you know something like that?" Derek asks me.

"I uh..I just do" I say a little nervously. Derek's eyes narrow dangerously and I know I have to tell him. "Don't tell Cora I told you, okay?"

"What did you do?" he asks.

"Derek. I don't want her to be mad at me" I push.

"Fine, whatever. I won't tell her" he rolls his eyes. I take a step back from the older man and he watches me do it.

"I..I kissed her" I tell him, eyes watching his every muscle for movement towards me. "And she kissed me back" I add. I don't want to throw Cora under the bus but Derek looks like he wants to hit me with a bus..his fist being the bus.

"And that's all?" he asks after a far too long silence.

"Yeah. Promise" I tell him. He nods and it's silent again. Weirdly silent.

"Scott" we both turn towards the door as Mum walks in. "You've got a..oh. Hi" she says, seeing Derek.

"Hi" Derek says a little awkwardly, making sure he doesn't look intimadating to Mum like he was to me a second ago.

"Uh..Cora's here to see you" Mum tells me, glancing at Derek. I look at Derek and his jaw's clenched. "Come on in sweetie" Mum says, nodding to someone, probably Cora. I was right. Cora walks in. The moment she sees her brother she sighs.

"It's okay. I'm leaving" Derek says. "Thanks for being honest with me" he says to me, genuinely grateful. He walks over to the door, stopping beside Cora. "We're having a talk when you get home. Before 8" he says.

"Okay" Cora nods. Derek leaves and the 3 of us stand around awkwardly. Mum's looking between us a little accussingly. She knows something's up between us now.

"Okay, I have some paperwork to fill out" Mum says. "Good seeing you Cora"

"You too Melissa" Cora smiles. Mum leaves the room, leaving just the 2 of us.

"Sit" I say. Cora moves and sits down on my bed. I go over and close the door, giving us some privacy as Cora looks like she's got something to say. I sit down beside her but not too close. I feel like Derek's still threatening me from here. "Are you okay?" I ask, breaking the silence.

"You mean after this morning?" she asks. I nod. "Yeah..just a stupid dream"

"Except it wasn't a dream. It was a memory" I say. "And you were really upset and i've been really worried" I say softly. She smiles a little.

"I'm fine. It's not the first time that's happened" she tells me. "But thank you..for being there. I don't like to tell Derek it happens because I know how much he doesn't like talking about the-the fire. But you were there, and i'm grateful you were. Thank you"

"It's no problem. I wanna be there for you whenever you need me" I say. I go a little red at the bold words. "Sorry.."

"No, its okay" she says. "I want you around weither I need a should to cry on or not. I just..I just want you around..all the time" she shrugs.

"Good. I want to be around" I smile.

"You know..Derek told me about Kate. About what really happened" Cora says. I sigh.

"I'm sorry" I say.

"It's okay, i'm not mad at him. I'm not mad at any of you for keeping it a secret. Only person i'm mad at is her. But Chris will find her and they'll take care of it so i'm letting it go" she tells me. I stare at awe at the girl. "What?" she asks.

"I just didn't think you'd say that. I thought you'd be ready to race off and find her. When we first met..you were kind of..hard headed" I chuckle and she joins in.

"Well I have important people here, i'm not ready to race off and leave them" she tells me.

"Like Derek?" I ask.

"Yeah. And the pack..and you" she says. I look at her properly and she's smiling softly at me.

"You're important to me too" I say, bringing a hand to her cheek. I brush my thumb over Cora's cheek and she leans into my touch. I don't exactly know what makes me do it but I use my hand on her face to guide her forward. She abides and suprises me by hooking one leg over my legs so she's sitting in my lap.

"This okay?" she asks, lips almost touching mine.

"Yeah" I smile before taking her lips in mine. One hand comes behind me to steady myself and the other comes to the back of her neck, holding her close. Both of Cora's hands thread through my hair, massaging my scalp a little. I run my tounge along her bottom lip cautiously, not sure if this is pushing it. Well..it's not. I know that because she opens her mouth and lets it in, running her's along mine.

"Feeling better Sc-WHOA!" we both pull back quickly. Cora jumps out of my lap and to her feet. "Uh..i'll come back in a minute" Stiles says, going out the door and closing it again.

"I should go" Cora says.

"You don't have too" I tell her. "Hang out with me and Stiles"

"I should talk to Derek" she says.

"Sorry but..I told him we kissed" I cringe.

"It's okay..I was going to tell him anyway" she chuckles. She leans down and kisses me again quickly. "Bye Scott"

"Bye Cora" I smile goofily, lips tingling. She jumps out my window and then Stiles is walking back in.

"Where'd she go?" Stiles asks.

"She's gotta talk to Derek" I say. Stiles chuckles.

"Okay, so spill. What the hell did I just walk in on?" he asks, sitting down on the floor. I smile and begin explaining.

..

**Cora's p.o.v**

"Before you say anything" I cut Derek off the second I see him sitting on the couch with a book. He looks up at me. "I did kiss Scott, I do like him and no, i'm not going to stop seeing him" I say. Derek studies me for a second. He closes his book and puts it on the coffee table, giving me his attention.

"I wasn't going to tell you not to see him" he says, voice suprisingly soft.

"You weren't?" I ask.

"No, I wasn't" he confirms.

"Okay..then what are we talking about?" I ask, moving to sit down on the couch beside him. He sighs and I cringe. "No, not that. We're not having that conversation" I say before he can speak.

"Just don't be an idiot" he says.

"Wow Der, you really have a way with words" I say, teasing him.

"I've been you and Scott's age..just don't do anything you don't want to" he says.

"I haven't done that with Scott" I sigh, knowing what he's getting at.

"You mean you haven't ever..right?" he asks. I cringe a little..he's not going to like the answer.

"I have" I say. Derek's face screws up. "I don't know..South America got lonely sometimes" I shrug. It's not like I was some whore. It was a couple times, the same guy.

"Okay, enough. Glad we had this talk" he says. I laugh, properly laugh, at how awkward he can really be. "Don't laugh, this is serious" Derek whines. That only makes me laugh harder.

"Yeah, i'm sure it would be just as serious if I was asking you" I chuckle. His eyes narrow.

"I'm not some man whore" he says.

"Whatever you say Der" I tease. His serious demenor breaks and he laughs. I've heard about Jennifer and Braedan. As far as everyone knows, they were practically one night stands, nothing more. Jennifer's was the Darach, great choice Derek, and she's dead. Derek sent Braedan away the next day.

"Okay seriously" Derek says. I stop laughing and look at him. "Are you dating Scott?" he asks me.

"No" I say. "I don't think so. We haven't talked about it"

"Okay" he nods.

"Hey, what were you doing at Scott's today?" I ask him.

"What were you doing there?" he shoots back without missing a beat. Neither of us answer, to stubborn to give in and admit we were doing something we shouldn't have been.

"You should make me lunch" I say to Derek. He raises an eyebrow. "Go on, i'm hungry" I say. "Please Der" I smile sweetly.

"Argh. Fine" he says. He gets up and goes to the kitchen, a triumphant grin on my face.

..

..

**Favourite, follow and review!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Shout out to nosferatufan for reviewing! Love awkward Derek! :D**

**Cora's p.o.v**

The next day, Scott invites me out to breakfast with him, Stiles and Lydia. It sounds corny, like a double date, but I somehow still find myself agreeing. I wonder what happened to Malia and Stiles? Oh well, not like i'm friends with her anyway. I have an hour to get ready before Scott's picking me up.

"Derek!" I call out, still in bed. He ignores me. "Der!"

"If you want to talk to me then come downstairs" he calls back. Damn. I roll out of bed, walking downstairs. "Derek, i'm.." I trail off when I find Derek's not the only one downstairs.

"Hi" Liam smiles brightly at me. I suddenly feel exposed, just in a singlet and small sleep shorts.

"Hey" I say, crossing my arms over my chest.

"You wanted something?" Derek says. I walk past Liam, going over to Derek.

"What's he doing here?" I ask Derek quietly, leaning over his shoulder as he's busy with another supernatural book.

"Wanted to ask me a few questions" Derek tells me. He shuts the book and turns to me. "What do you need?"

"I'm going out soon..just wanted to let you know" I say. I'm not looking at Liam but I can feel his eyes on me. I turn to walk away.

"Where and who with?" he asks.

"Breakfast, not sure where. Scott's picking me up in an hour and we're meeting Lydia and Stiles there" I tell him. His face twitches, like he wants to screw his face up but he doesn't.

"Is this a date?" Derek asks, studying me.

"I don't think so. He just said he's going out and he can pick me up if I wanna come" I shrug. Doesn't sound like a date to me.

"Okay" he nods. "Do you need money?" he asks.

"Nah, i've got a little" I say. He nods again and I take that as the all clear. I turn around and go for my room again. I'm about to close the door when I hear Liam.

"Is Cora dating Scott?" he asks Derek.

"No. Now, you didn't come here to talk about Cora and Scott so let's talk about what you wanted to talk about" comes Derek's slightly snappish reply. I chuckle to myself. Those two still have a couple issues. My brother hasn't changed too much. I close the door and get into the shower. I use my nice shampoo..not exactly sure why but I think it has something to do with wanting to smell nice. I shower for..lets just say a long time. Usually Derek would tell me off but he's too busy with Liam so i'm pushing the boundaries. I pull on a pair of grey acid wash denim shorts. I pick out a Red Hot Chili Peppers singlet to wear as well. I shove my feet into my usual black combat boots, flick on a little mascara and lipgloss before going downstairs. I pour myself a glass of orange juice in the kitchen before joining the 2 males at the table.

"Scott coming soon?" Derek asks, eyes scanning over his page, looking for something.

"Yeah" I nod, taking a sip from my glass.

"You look nice Cora" I look up and Liam's smiling softly.

"Thanks" I give him an awkward smile. I don't really know him so it's a little weird having him here. Derek looks up at the beta. They hold eye contact for a few seconds before Derek's back to his book again. I hear footsteps and then they're knocking on the door.

"It's open" Derek calls out, looking up from his book. Scott comes in, wearing a white singlet, muscular arms on display. That matched with a pair of dark brown jeans and his usual work boots.

"Hey" Scott smiles his loopsided grin.

"Hi" I say, smiling back at him.

"You look really nice" Scott says softly.

"So do you" I reply, a blush threatening to bleed into my cheeks.

"Do you have to go right away?" Derek asks, looking up from his book and at Scott.

"No, they'll start without us" Scott tells him.

"Sit" Derek says. I would feel nervous but Derek's voice is soft so I settle with just watching the older male closely. Scott nods and takes a seat next to me. Liam's looking at Scott.

"Hey Liam" Scott says.

"Hi" Liam says but it doesn't hold it's usual admiration for the alpha. Scott doesn't seem to notice though.

"I just wanted to thank you for helping Cora with her biology" Derek says to Scott. Scott smiles.

"It's no problem, she's a fast learner" Scott says, playing with his fingers on the table. Derek's eyes catch the action and I know that Derek knows Scott's a little nervous himself.

"Still, thank you" Derek says.

"You're welcome" Scott says.

"You two should go, i've seen Stiles eat before..it's not pretty" Derek says, smile amused. Scott nods and we stand up. We head for the door. I stop and run back over to my brother. He looks at me suprised when I hug around his neck from behind.

"Thanks Der" I say, kissing his head before going back over to Scott. Scott and Derek share a nod and we go down to his bike.

"I'm guessing your talk with Derek went well?" Scott says, getting on his bike first.

"Yeah, really good" I nod. I get on behind him. We pull on our helmets and my arms come around Scott's waist effortlessly. He takes off, heading towards our destination.

..

I'm suprised to find Stiles and Lydia waiting for us outside.

"About time you two got here, i'm starving" Stiles whines. I chuckle and we both get off.

"I like" Lydia grins, tugging lightly at my shorts.

"Someone amazing picked them out" I grin at her and she nods in agreement. She picked them out of course.

"Should we eat?" Scott asks. Stiles makes an enthusiastic sound, agreeing for all of us. I'm a little suprised when Scott takes my hand in his as we walk in. I look over at him and he gives me this adorable smile. He pulls me a little closer to say something quietly to me. "Is it okay i'm doing this?" he asks.

"Yeah, it's fine" I smile. We slip into a 4 seater booth. Scott and I sit on one side, Lydia across from me and Stiles across from Scott. A tall woman places 4 menus in front of us and excuses herself with the promise to come back. I open it, looking at all the writing.

"Never been out before?" Scott asks me from behind his own.

"I have but..not in awhile" I admit.

"What do you feel like? My shout" Scott says.

"You don't have to do that, I have money" I say.

"It's okay, I want too" he smiles at me.

"Thank you. It's my shout next time then" I say. My eyes widen a little when I realise what I just said.

"I look forward to it" Scott grins. Lydia and I both go for the french toast with blueberries, bacon and honey grilled banana. Stiles and Scott go for the big breakfast, eggs, bacon, tomatoes, the works. It feels weird to be acting so normal, so domestic but I feel comfortable as well. We indulge in talking and laughter. I don't know when it happened but I find myself laughing and leaning into Scott's side as his arm's around me.

"No, no, the best, the absolute best moment was when I hit you right in the junk with the lacrosse ball" Stiles says, laughing loudly. We all laugh along with him, even Scott does even though he's pouting as the story's about him.

"Why were you hitting him with lacrosse balls anyway?" Lydia asks.

"Well..no offense Cora" Stiles says to me. "It was either I find a way to teach Scott control or Derek does. Back then, we weren't exactly..friends" Stiles tells Lydia.

"No offence taken" I chuckle. "He has that effect sometimes"

"Does he throw you againist walls?" Stiles asks me.

"No" I chuckle.

"Huh. He throws me againist walls all the time" Stiles says.

"Maybe because you two are in love" Lydia teases, both of us giggling.

"That'd be awkward, you dating his cousin and all" I say.

"Oh..about that" Stiles cringes a little.

"Oh. I'm sorry" I say.

"No, it's fine. We just agreed to be friends, nothing more. It wasn't really working anyway" Stiles tells me. He doesn't smell upset so I don't feel too guilty for bringing it up. "So maybe I should make a move on Derek" Stiles teases, wiggling his eyebrows.

"Gross" I cringe, chuckling. "Please don't"

"Just because you asked so nicely" Stiles chuckles. "You know Cora" Stiles says, sounding serious. "I never thought we'd be going out to breakfast with you"

"Why's that?" I ask.

"Firstly, you're Derek's sister" we all chuckle at that. "Secondly, you sort of called us a bunch of useless teenagers and thirdly, you can be plain scary when you wanna be"

"Things have changed" I shrug, a soft smile on my face. "And you guys aren't useless, you're helpful. I was just pissed off at everyone and everything back then. Going back to South America helped alot with that" I tell them.

"Glad we were able to change your mind" Scott smiles, pulling me a little closer. Lydia follows the movement, smiling at me.

"And you saved me Stilinski, remember?" I ask him.

"Oh right" he nods.

"What happened?" Lydia asks.

"When Jennifer, gross" they grin at my hatred for my brother's sort of ex. "Had me practially dying, Stiles got me to the ambulance and gave me CPR when I stopped breathing" I tell her.

"There you go being all heroic again" Lydia smirks, nuding the Stilinski. His cheeks go a little red at the praise. Remember when I talked about all the history between the two? I think there was more than one reason Malia and Stiles stopping seeing each other, and Lydia's got something to do with that. If i'm honest, Lydia and Stiles is better than Malia and Stiles. I've barely gotten to know my cousin. She doesn't seem interested in getting to know me or Derek so i'm fine with just being friendly when she's around. Not exactly what I wanted but hey, you can lead a horse to water but you can't make it drink, right? I've been told Derek went to her for help and tried to get to know the girl but she didn't take advantage of their time together. She's just not interested. If she isn't, then neither am I. I have to admit, i'm a little pissed off that she shuned Derek the way she did. She easily accepted Peter as her father but she can't accept us as her cousins? That annoys me. Alot.

"Crap, Dad will be home soon. I better get going" Stiles says.

"Which means my Dad will be home soon as well" Scott sighs. I rub his arm. I know he's got a difficult relationship with his Dad, but he is trying. From what i've heard, Rafael McCall is lucky he's even trying.

"I should pack it in too" Lydia says. I nod as well. I wanna spend some time with Derek before I go back to school tomorrow. The boys go and pay and then we head outside. "I'll see you both at school" Lydia waves to Scott and I, getting into Stiles' jeep.

"Bye Lydz" I say, geting on the bike behind Scott.

"Bye guys!" Stiles beeps before driving off. Scott waves out to them and I do too.

"Ready?" Scott asks.

"Ready" I nod, bringing my arms around his waist.

..

"I had a really good time this morning" Scott says.

"Yeah, me too" I smile.

"Were you serious about going out again?" the alpha asks shyly.

"Of course" I say. "I like you Scott..I want to go places with you" I say quietly.

"How about Wednesday, after our study session. You let me take you out to dinner?" he offers.

"Yeah, sure" I smile.

"Just us this time" he chuckles.

"Okay" I nod, unable to stop myself from smiling. Scott takes the helmet from my hands, putting it on the bike. My eyes follow his movements. He steps up to me, hands coming to my hips carefully. When he looks down at my lips, I realise what he's doing. When he hesitates, I lean in. He smiles a little before meeting me halfway. It's a soft kiss, lasts about 4 seconds before we're both pulling back.

"I like you too" Scott grins. He leans in and pecks my lips again before moving for his bike. "I'll see you at school tomorrow" he says.

"Okay, bye Scott" I grin. I wait until he's driving away before making my way up the stairs to the loft. I open the door and I can tell noone's home. I go up to my room. I grab my PS3 controller and lay on my stomach on my bed.

..

**Derek's p.o.v**

I come home from my run, jumping into the shower. When I get out, I focus my hearing and can determine Cora's up in her room. I go up, knocking a few times before walking in. She turns to me, playing GTA.

"Hey brother" she smiles before turning back to her game. I chuckle as she runs down a gang, making sure to kill every one of them. I go and sit down beside her.

"Hey, how was your morning?" I ask her.

"Pretty good. They have nice food at that fancy cafe by the book store" Cora tells me. I nod, laying back. "Derek, you whale" Cora whines when I lay over her back.

"Wow Cor, you really have a way with words" I repeat her words from the other day. I lean back up, deciding not to crush the girl too much.

"Are you sure you're not taking steroids?" she asks, pausing her game to poke me in the side.

"If I was, which i'm not, the werewolf gene would burn it into nothing anyway" I remind her, poking her in the side.

"Der, be careful, I just ate" she says.

"What'd you eat?" I ask her.

"Practically the best french toast i've ever had in my life" she says.

"That's only because i've never made it for you before" I correct her. She scoffs but she's smiling. "And you wouldn't have to pay for it either" I add.

"I didn't pay for mine..Scott did" she says, eyes looking down at the floor.

"He's a good kid" I say. Cora looks up at me and nods in agreement. I'm not crazy about the idea of Scott and Cora, obviously, but i'm not going stop her if it's what she wants. It's not fair to her if I be an overprotective prick. I'll just be a slightly protective prick. And I know Scott, he's not going to do her wrong. He better not. I never really got him back for getting me arrested and making me wanted all that time ago. "He's good to you, right?" I ask.

"Derek" she whines.

"I'm not starting another fight, I just want to make sure" I assure her. She studies me for a second before nodding.

"Yeah, he is" she tells me. "And.."

"What now?" I ask.

"I have study with him on Wednesday"

"As usual" I remind her. I notice she shifts nervously, focusing on her hands.

"Scott asked me to dinner afterwards, and I said yes" she still won't look at me.

"Cora" I say.

"Yeah?" she answers, eyes still down.

"Look at me" I say. She sighs and looks up at me. "Just be home by 10 alright?" she nods, a big smile coming to her face. She sits up and hugs me tightly.

"You're not the big bad wolf everyone says you are" she grins. I scruff her hair.

"Not to you" I smirk.

"You're a big softie" she says, nudging me playfully.

"Is that right?" I ask before snatching her controller off her. Cora makes a whining noise and I chuckle. She's still the same little sister she was before the fire, she just needs a little help bringing that side of her out again. I know Scott's helping with that too and i'm grateful for that.

..

..

**Liked this chapter :) I might make a little conflict between Malia and Cora, I feel like there would be if Cora was still on the tv show. Malia's going to be a little like bad Peter..maybe they'll even plot something bad together ;) I don't know, I don't really like Malia's character, I don't like her with Stiles. I might make her a bad guy even..we'll see. Definately some tension between her and Cora though, I think that'll be fun to write and to read. I'm evil :D Favourite, follow and review!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Shout out to Guest and nosferatufan for reviewing! Yes! So agree nosferatufan! Love the warm feeling :) Guest, it's not like that but there will be some conflict there..stay tuned to see what I mean ;)**

**Cora's p.o.v**

I wake to someone shaking me. I keep my eyes shut, i'm not ready to get up just yet.

"Derek..soon" I mumble. He doesn't let up though. "Deereeeek" I drag out in a groan. When I feel flesh come over my lips, my eyes snap open. That's definately not Derek. Scott pulls back, smiling down at me.

"Derek sent me up to wake you" he tells me. "He said he's sick of you mumbling you'll get out of bed soon" he chuckles.

"I don't do that" I pout.

"You just did that" he says, screwing up his face cutely. I bring a hand up to thread through his hair. I pull him back down to my lips, kissing him. He smiles againist my lips before kissing me back.

"Cora! Out of bed!" Derek's voice breaks us apart.

"Give me 5 minutes" I tell Scott. He nods and leaves, going back downstairs.

..

**Scotts's p.o.v**

"She's getting up now" I tell Derek, sitting down next to him on the couch.

"Good" Derek says. His eyes are studying me and I have to admit, it's a little intimidating.

"Something wrong Derek?" I ask him. He shakes his head.

"No. Something wrong with you?" he turns the question to me.

"No, nothing" I tell him.

"Cora said you guys are going out on Wednesday night" he says. I gulp without realising.

"Yeah" I say, sitting up straighter under the former alpha's intense gaze. "I was going to talk to you about that after school..I didn't realise she'd tell you right away"

"She did. And it's okay, just have her home by 10" Derek says.

"Okay, I will. Thanks" I smile. We fall into silence.

"Oh, one more thing" he says innocently.

"I thought so" I sigh. I didn't think Derek would let me off that easy. He leans forward, letting his fangs come out and eyes glow blue.

"I don't care weither you're an alpha or not. If you hurt my sister, I will rip your throat out with my teeth. Do you understand?" he asks dangerously low.

"Y-yeah, I get it" I nod. Okay..Derek can still scare me.

"Good" and then he's smiling again, features all human again. Cora comes bounding down the stairs.

"I'm ready to.." Cora stops, sniffing the air. "Derek, what did you do?" she asks him. She may or may not be able to smell my fear from the older wolf's threat.

"Nothing dear sister. Now off you go, you have school" he smiles sweetly at Cora. I'm a little suprised by that..i've never heard him talk or seen him smile like that. He's different with Cora, nicer, softer. Cora scoffs, obviously not believing him. She jumps behind him and scruffs his hair with both hands.

"Sure Der, see you later" Cora says innocently, going for the door. Derek glares at her, hair all messed up.

"Don't say anything, just take her to school" Derek sighs, his glare moving to me.

"Okay..i'll catch you later" I say, getting up and following Cora out. I catch up to the girl and she grins at me.

"I'm sorry if he said something" she apologises.

"I was sort of counting on it, it's okay" I say.

"Come on, let's get this day over and done with" Cora says.

"The more time I spend with you, the more I come to like your thinking" I grin. She kisses me quickly, pushing me towards the bike. Who knew the hot-headed Cora Hale had a cute, sensitive side? I didn't, but I definitely like it.

..

**Cora's p.o.v**

"Uh..hi" I turn around from my locker to the voice. I'm more than suprised to find Malia standing there.

"Hi" I say, eyes studying the girl in front of me.

"You're Cora right?" she asks.

"Yeah, your cousin" I say, voice a little frustrated. Since when did she care? "You know, like Derek's your cousin too" I add. Malia's eyes narrow at me.

"I haven't done anything wrong!" she snaps.

"What do you want Malia?" I ask her.

"Forget it" she says, storming away. She passes Scott as he's walking ove to me. She bumps his shoulder and Scott watches her in confusion. He comes over to me.

"What was all that about?" Scott asks me.

"I don't know..she has a problem with me I guess" I sigh. "Let's get to english" I say. Scott nods, still looking a little worried as we walk to class together.

..

I sit on the grass, waiting for Derek. He's running late as his text read but I don't mind.

"Want some company?" I look up and find it's Liam asking.

"Uh..sure" I say. I don't get this kid, it's like he's friendly one minute and he's all awkward the next. Must be puberty or some weird guy thing. He sits down with me, not too close which i'm thankful for. I'm still weary of strangers, even if they are part of the pack.

"I saw you and Malia in the hall earlier..are you okay?" he asks me.

"Yeah, fine" I shrug. "We might be related but we don't actually know each other, or like each other" I tell him.

"Oh" he says. I don't think he expected that answer. We fall into a weird silence. I can tell Liam's got questions but thankfully, Derek pulls up before he can ask any.

"Well, thanks..bye" I say, getting up.

"Bye Cora, it was nice talking to you" Liam says politely. I go for the door but another voice stops me.

"Wait!" Scott calls out, weaving through the students to get to me. He comes to a nungraceful stop in front of me, slightly out of breath. I'm smiling, not sure what he's doing. "Hi" he says.

"Hey" I say. He completely suprises me by kissing me. Just a peck. But still a kiss. Right in front of Derek.

"Bye" he smiles, pulling back.

"Bye" I say, grinning like an idiot. Scott's smiles falls a little as he bends down abit to wave to Derek.

"Hey" he says a little awkwardly.

"How nice it is to see you Scott" Derek says a little sarcastically but I know he does actually like talking to Scott.

"Okay Derek" Scott chuckles, obviously sensing that too. "I should go, promised my Dad i'd be home early to have dinner" he says a little reluctantly. I rub his arm.

"If it gets too much, come over, we don't mind" I say.

"We don't?" Derek asks.

"No, we don't" I say, glaring a little at him.

"Thanks Cora, I better go" Scott smiles softly.

"Bye" I smile back. Our lips come together again, just for a second before he's going for his dirtbike.

"Wanna ride home Liam?" Scott asks the boy who was awkwardly watching us.

"Yeah sure" he nods. I get into the camaro finally. I can feel Derek's eyes on me so I keep mine glued to my hands in my lap. He chuckles and pulls out.

"What?" I ask him, looking up.

"So that's where you guys are up to? Kissing goodbye?" he teases, making kissy sounds.

"Shut up" I whine, blushing red. Derek just grins. Fine. "And hello" I say.

"What?" he asks, looking over at me.

"Kissing goodbye, hello, goodnight, good morning and all the inbetween" I smirk, wiggling my eyebrows. Derek growls a little.

"Scott's never waking you up again" he says, eyes narrowed a little.

"That was a good wake up call" I nod in approval. Derek's face screws up. "Kidding Der, jeez" I chuckle. Okay..so it was a good wake up call but I don't want to torture the guy. Too much..

"I'm sure" he mutters under his breath.

"Wow Der, your lack of trust in me really hurts" I say in mock saddness.

"Not my fault you're a sap" he says with a grin.

"No, i'm not" I object. I don't like being called that, sounds..childish.

"Quit pouting, I was only kidding Cor, jeez" he teases.

"You're not an alpha anymore Derek, I will kick your ass" I warn him playfully.

"Okay, we'll see" he chuckles.

..

..

**More brother/sister-ness :3 Favourite, follow and review!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Cora's p.o.v**

When there's a knock on the door, the sun not long gone down, I answer it.

"Were you kidding when you said I could come over?" Scott asks, looking a little upset.

"Course not, come in" I say. He comes in and I close the door behind him. Derek walks into the room. He's about to make some insult or joke but his eyebrows burrow when he sees Scott's upset.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Derek asks him, coming over.

"I uh..um..never mind..i'll go" Scott says, moving to turn around.

"It's okay" Derek says, catching his arm softly. "Come sit down" I give Derek a thankful smile. We all go and sit in the lounge.

"Thanks" Scott says quietly, voice not holding his usual enthusiasm.

"Did something happen?" I ask him.

"Stupid fight with my Dad" he says. "I didn't want to be there anymore" he tells us. I nod, understanding.

"Well.." Derek starts. He bites his lips a little like the sentence's going to cause him physical pain. "You can stay here" he offers. I smile at Derek. He really is a good guy underneth all that angry bullshit.

"You sure?" Scott asks him.

"Yeah" Derek nods, smiling softly. "On the couch" he adds quickly and firmly.

"Der-" I start. He shakes his head, cutting off that debate.

"It's okay. Thank you" Scott says.

"Thanks" I give Derek a small smile. "You want to..talk about it?" I ask Scott, face screwing up at how non-me and emotionally supportive that was. Scott chuckles.

"Thanks, but i'm okay" he says. "Nice try though" I chuckle as well.

"I was about to start on dinner, did you eat already?" Derek asks Scott.

"I sort of did" he says. "Walked out before we really started" he says awkwardly. I know it's hard for him to talk about his family affairs, just like it is for anyone.

"I'll make extra" Derek says.

"Thank you" Scott says sincerely. Derek gets up and heads into the kitchen. "Thanks for letting me in" Scott says, looking at me.

"Of course i'd let you in" I say. "Whenever you need me, come over" I say. Scott and I both laugh. "I really am trying to be sentimental"

"I know you are" Scott smiles softly. "Needs a little more work" he teases, his real smile finally coming out.

"Watch it McCall" I warn him with a smirk. Scott leans in to kiss me but with one look in the direction of the kitchen, he decides againist it. I chuckle and he goes a little red. "He'll get used to it" I say quietly. Scott nods with a warm smile.

"Are you still up for Wednesday?" Scott asks me.

"Course" I smile. "Where are we going?"

"I was thinking about that nice red resturant but I decided againist it. I wanna do something different, something a little more special" he says.

"Like what?" I ask, liking the sound of not being cooped up in some fancy dress with a bunch of random people.

"We could go down to the beach, have dinner down there" he suggests.

"I like that" I smile.

"We could stay the night down there-" Scott's cut off when we hear something glass smash from in the kitchen. "Or i'll have you home by 10, that's a better idea" he chuckles.

"Yeah, that's a good idea" I grin.

..

Once we've eaten, I bring Scott a pillow and blanket for the couch.

"Sorry..i'd bring you upstairs but.." I whisper, nodding towards where Derek's doing the dishes.

"It's okay, really" Scott smiles, beginning to make his bed.

"Cora and I are going to bed" Derek says, coming back into the room. His voice tells me I don't have a choice.

"Looks like i'm all of a sudden tired" I say with a smirk. "Night Scott"

"Night Cora" Scott says. I turn and look at Derek, motioning for him to leave the room. Derek raises his eyebrows back at me. I let my fangs come out a little. He rolls his eyes.

"Yeah, night Scott" Derek says, going for his room.

"Night" Scott says.

"Well goodnight to you too Sourwolf" I tease. Derek flips me the bird, closing his room door. I turn back to Scott. He's smiling. "What?" I ask him.

"It's nice to see you two being brother and sister again" he tells me.

"It feels nice to be a sister again" I say.

"Night Cora" Scott says.

"Night Scott" I reply. He leans in and kisses me. It's not as soft as our others but it's not as heated as it could be. I find myself getting into his lap without my brain's persmisson. I quickly pull back. "Sorry" I chuckle awkwardly.

"It's okay" he says, hands still on my sides. I'm still in his lap. I lean in and kiss him softer before pulling back and getting off him.

"Night" I smile, going back up to my room. I get into bed, feeling weird about the other half of my bed being empty. I know it's just because Scott's downstairs when I want him up here. I toss and turn for awhile, not able to fall asleep. Argh. I can't sleep. I check my phone. It's been half an hour. I flip over when I feel a presence behind me. A hand comes over my mouth. Scott puts a finger to his lips, telling me to be quiet. I nod and he takes his hand away.

"I could hear you tossing and turning from downstairs" he whispers.

"It's your fault" I grin.

"My fault?" he asks and I nod. "You okay?" he asks. I lift my covers up.

"Getting in?" I ask. Scott smiles, looking at me. He chuckles to himself and slips in beside me quiet as a mouse. His arm comes around my shoulders as I lay my head on his chest.

"Is this okay?" he asks. I nod. He brings his other hand down to thread through my fingers. I smile, curling into him. "We've got school tomorrow, we should get some sleep" Scott whispers. He leans down and kisses my head. I let my eyes flutter closed, sleepiness washing over me for real this time.

..

..

**Aw :3 Favourite, follow and review!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Shout out to Guest and Guest for reviewing! Derek's not happy about it but he's slowly accepting it :)**

**Cora's p.o.v**

I wake when the warmth around me disappears. I open my eyes to find the sky grey and sullen out my window. I search for the alpha's warmth..uh-oh. I cringe, Derek's holding Scott by the back of his shirt like he's a puppy that just peed on the carpet.

"Morning Derek" Scott says sheepishly.

"What part of 'on the couch' do you not understand Scott?" Derek scowls Scott, eyes lighting up blue in warning.

"Uh..the-the couch part" Scott tries, voice small.

"Out" Derek growls, shoving the alpha towards the door. Well..at least he didn't hurt Scott..physically.

"I'll wait downstairs" Scott nods before quickly disappearing. Derek turns to me and I pull the covers back over my head.

"Don't look at me like that" I say, voice muffled by the blanket. "I know, I know, I don't need to be lectured" I sigh. I'm too embarassed to pull the covers off me. I was enjoying myself in his embrace..really enjoying myself. I didn't want Derek to see that. "Out, I need to get ready for school" I say, waving my hand towards the door. Much to my suprise, Derek chuckles.

"You've got 10 minutes" he tells me, getting up and leaving, door closing behind him. I groan and throw the covers off me. To my suprise again, Derek's leaning againist the closed door, arms crossed over his chest.

"Sneaky bastard" I say, eyes narrowing at him.

"So. Are you dating Scott now?" he asks.

"No" I sigh. Derek's eyebrows burrow at my sigh. "Can you please leave so I can get ready?" I ask him. He nods and opens the door. He turns back to me.

"You should talk to him about it" Derek says before leaving, door closing again with him on the other side. I'm suprised by Derek's advice. It's the first time it's actually tried to help me with Scott. He's trying to accept the fact we're a..a 'something' and I appreciate that alot. I pull on a hoodie as it's raining, thunder cracking. I wear my usual skinny jeans as well as my classic combat boots. I throw my hair in a messy bun and I find I don't feel the need to wear make-up today. I sling my bag over my shoulder and walk down the stairs, shoving my phone into my pocket. I give Scott a small smile, the alpha sitting on the one-seater. "Come on, i'm driving" Derek says, picking up his keys. "It's pouring with rain" he explains.

"Thanks Der" I smile, following him out.

..

**Derek's p.o.v**

"Cora, get out" I say, stopping outside the school.

"Derek" she warns.

"Please" I say, turning to look at the she-wolf in the passenger's seat. She groans, gives Scott an apologetic look and gets out. She shuts the door, pointing to both of her eyes before pointing at me. As if to say, 'she's watching me'. I turn in my seat to look at the alpha.

"Listen, Derek, it wasn't like that-" Scott starts.

"Are you staying again tonight?" I cut him off. He stops, looking confused. I was going to interrogate the boy but by his quick reaction to explain himself..he didn't get into Cora's bed for _that_.

"You'd let me stay again?" Scott asks.

"So is that a yes or a no? I don't have all day Scott" I say, voice loosening up on the edginess.

"Okay..yes. I will. On couch this time, promise" he grins sheepishly.

"No, it's okay" I sigh reluctantly. Knowing Cora, she'd go downstairs to him. Weither I like it or not, these two are moving towards becoming a couple. I should at least try to accept that. Try..

"Are you saying I can sleep with Cora?" he asks. My eyes narrow at him, threateningly. "Oh..I meant sleep in her bed, not sleep with sleep with her, not like sex or anything, nothing like that" he says quickly, realising his mix up.

"You better hope that's not what you meant" I ground out.

"I didn't" Scott assures me. "I swear"

"Okay. I'll pick you both up after school, your bike's still at the loft. Go on, get to school" I say, dismissing the flustered boy.

"Okay, thanks Derek" he says, getting out. I give Cora a sickly sweet smile before taking off. Stiles is right, Scott can be an idiot.

..

**Cora's p.o.v**

"So Derek's going to not only let you stay the night again, but stay with me as well?" I ask Scott.

"Yeah" he nods with a smile. "No sex though, absolutely no sex" he clears up.

"I don't think he'd give you permission for that" I chuckle.

"He didn't" Scott chuckles. "He never will" the bell goes and we both have to get to homeroom. "I'll see you in biology" Scott says. We kiss quickly, parting ways. It's weird how comfortable I am with the action. How natural it comes to me. I'm brought out of my thoughts when someone walks into me. Hard too. I look up and Malia's glaring at me.

"Watch where you're walking" she says.

"Me? You walked into me" I say.

"I'll do more than that" she threatens. I step closer to her. I'm not scared of her.

"Go ahead, try" I taunt.

"Whoa!" Stiles squeezes between us, making us step back. "Let's not do something we'll regret" he says, looking between us.

"I would not regret putting her in her place" I say, staring down the coyote.

"Cora, don't" Stiles says softy, trying to keep me calm. The warning bell goes. "Come on, we've got History. Let's go" Stiles says to me, eyes pleading me to let this go.

"Okay" I sigh, shoulders relaxing. "Let's go" I nod. Stiles smiles and starts leading me away. My eyes meet Malia's and I know our 'little spat' isn't over. I don't know what her problem with me specifically is, but I won't let her assert herself over me. If she does that again, I won't just walk away.

..

"Cora?" I look up when I hear Lydia say my name.

"Yeah?" I ask.

"What's up with you?" she asks.

"Nothing" I brush it off.

"Me and Cora are going to pick up our English assignments. We'll be back" Lydia says. She nods to me and we both stand up. We walk away from our little group sitting down on the grass alongside where they have la crosse practice. It's the beginning of lunch time so most of the students are still in the cafeteria eating. Every lunch, we (me, Lydia, Kira, Scott, Stiles and Liam) sit on the la crosses fields and eat, spend our breaks down here. I've noticed a few days before Malia started talking to me, she stopped coming down to the field with us during breaks. Everyone else thinks it's because of her and Stiles breaking up and maybe even a little to do with the visits she's been making to Peter. I know it's got something to do with me as well. I don't know what her problem is. The others don't seem to caught up on it though. From what i've been told, she was actually quite rude to everyone but Stiles.

"So, out with it. What do you want to ask me?" I ask Lydia as we walk aimlessly around the high school.

"I want to know what's really wrong with you" Lydia says.

"It's nothing really" I tell her. She raises an eyebrow. "Fine" I sigh with a chuckle. "It's a little bit of everything I guess. I'm a little worried about Scott, having his Dad back..it's hard for him. And me and Malia haven't been getting along, that's getting me more pissed off than upset though" I say, Lydia chuckling.

"Are you still worried about Derek?" Lydia asks. I shake my head.

"I was in the beginning but not anymore. He's a strong guy and as for him approving of me and Scott..I think that'll work itself out too" I smile.

"Like the guy has a choice anyway" Lydia says, making me laugh.

"Exactly" I smile.

"And Malia..she..I don't know. She hasn't talked to most of us, ignores us. We don't see much of her, she's cut off Stiles completely. The only person she hasn't cut off is.."

"Peter" I say and she nods. "Is Scott still her alpha?" I ask.

"I'd say so, there's been no pack meeting where she's been told otherwise" Lydia says. "And she's been coming to those too"

"So she's still pack, she just doesn't like us?" I say, confused.

"I guess it's about survival" Lydia shrugs. "Anyway" she says, bringing an arm around my shoulders. "Stop worrying about everyone else and worry about you, alright?"

"Yeah, alright" I agree.

"Like what you're wearing on your date with Scott on Wednesday" she grins. "Before you say anything, yes, I am helping you get ready"

"Fine" I roll my eyes but i'm smiling because it feels nice to have someone to do those sorts of things with.

"Let's get back to them before they come looking" Lydia says. I chuckle and follow her back to the pack. I don't see the glowing blue eyes of the coyote, they're glaring at me.

..

..

**Favourite, follow and review!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Cora's p.o.v**

Derek text and asked me to meet him at the supermarket a couple blocks over after school. I didn't mind the walk. I text Scott and told him to meet me as he needed to stay back and talk to Coach. I feel an arm wrap around my waist from behind. I grin to myself and I know it's Scott. He kisses my cheek and moves to stand in front of me.

"You have no idea how extremely domestic that was" I tell him. He gives me a loop-sided smile and nods.

"No, I do" he says. "Think of it as payback for Derek dragging me out of your bed this morning" he jokes.

"Does that mean you think I don't like domestic?" I ask him, raising an eyebrow.

"I'm still figuring that one out" he says, meeting my eyes. "Care to help me?"

"Nah" I shake my head. "I'll leave you guessing" I grin mischeviously.

"I don't know if i'm a fan or that decision or not" Scott grins back, leaning forward. When he's close enough, he lifts me up with a big smile. My legs come around his hips and I smile down at him.

"Can you stop?" Scott practically drops me upon hearing Derek's voice. If I wasn't a werewolf, I would have fallen on my ass. We both stand up straight, not touching in any way and smile sweetly at Derek. "Get in the car" he says. We all pile into the car, me up front with Derek and Scott in the back seat.

"What are we having for dinner?" I ask Derek.

"Is food all you think about?" Derek asks. I hear Scott stiffle a laugh. I turn and look back at him and he's holding in a grin too. I poke my tounge out at him.

"So, dinner?" I ask Derek again, turning back to him.

"You two can order pizza or something" Derek says.

"But you just went food shopping, can't you cook us something?" I frown. Derek's a good cook, I like his food.

"No, i'm going..out" Derek says. Both Scott and I turn to him in curiosity.

"Where are you going?" I ask him.

"Out" Derek answers.

"Where too?" I ask him. Derek looks at me and then his eyes return to the road. And of course, he doesn't answer. "Do you have a girlfriend I don't know about?" I ask him.

"I'm not you and Scott" Derek says, a smirk coming to his lips. Scott makes a strangled sound in the back of his throat, probably the exact reaction Derek wanted by the way his smirk turns into a full-blown grin.

"A boyfriend I don't know about?" I tease, enjoying the way his face screws up.

"No, don't be an idiot Cora" he chuckles.

"So where? Tell me" I whine.

"God, you're so..sisterly lately" Derek says.

"Are you going to keep changing the subject or do I need to just follow you when you leave?" I ask him.

"You can try" he says, giving me a challenging look.

"Fine. I will" I say, meeting his gaze evenly.

"Argh. Don't" Derek sighs.

"Then tell me. Or I will" I say, only giving him the 2 options.

"Fine" he says louder than necessary. "I'm..i'm going to see.." he says something but it's so muffled I don't know what he says.

"Peter?" Scott says from the back seat. Oh..

"Is that right?" I ask Derek, looking at him a little suprised.

"I just need to ask him a few things about the full shift and that's it. I'll be home in half an hour" he says, sounding like he doesn't actually want to go in the first place.

"Okay" I say softly, nodding. I can tell he doesn't want to do this so I don't want to torture him anymore.

..

"Okay, i'm going. I'll be home soon" Derek says, grabbing his keys.

"You don't have to go Derek" i'm suprised when Scott speaks up. "Deaton can help"

"Noone knows about the full shift like Peter does, because of Mum and Laura..i'll be fine" Derek says. "Thanks for the uh..the concern" Derek smiles awkwardly.

"No problem" Scott chuckles, clapping him over the shoulder. They share a warm smile before Derek's leaving.

"Bye!" I call out, knowing he'll hear me. I turn back to Scott. "What was that?" I ask him.

"What was what?" he asks.

"That little exchange between you two" I smile. "He likes you" Scott smiles too.

"I'm glad he does" Scott says, coming over to me.

"So am I" I say. Scott hugs me. It confused me a little but I hug him back. I've noticed he's been acting all 'cute' as of late. I like it, it's bringing the softer and more sensitive side out of me as well. I'm just not sure why it's coming out, but I don't mind. He pulls back and leans his forehead againist mine. "I'd hate to be on bad terms with him when I really, really like his sister" Scott grins againist my lips before kissing me.

"Rumour has it" I say between kissing him. "His sister really, really likes you as well" like earlier, Scott lifts me up and I wrap my legs around him. He holds me up with his hands under my thighs.

"Good" Scott says, then a kiss. "Because" kiss. "He" kiss-

_Knock, knock, knock, knock, knock_

"Scotty! You in there?" comes Stiles voice and his erratic knocking. I smile and jump down from Scott.

"It's okay, invite him inside" I tell Scott. Scott pecks my lips one more time before answering the door. A few seconds later, him and Scott are walking inside.

"Hey Cora" Stiles smiles. "Where's Derek?" he asks.

"Sorry Stiles but he's straight" I tease. Stiles chuckles and falls down onto the couch.

"Stiles, I don't live here, you can't just-" Scott starts.

"It's okay" I cut him off with a smile.

"You sure?" Scott asks, chuckling at Stiles who's now sprawled out across the couch.

"Yeah, it's fine" I assure him. I plock down on the couch opposite Stiles. Scott does too.

"So what were you two doing before I showed up?" Stiles asks with a yawn, covering his mouth. Scott and I share a look. "Oh..sorry for interrupting" Stiles grins knowingly.

"I'm sure we'll live" Scott says.

"Your Dad's been over at my house, came looking for you" Stiles tells Scott.

"He say much?" Scott asks him.

"Says me misses you, brought extra dinner last night thinking you'd go home" Stiles tells him. Scott smiles sadly. "But if you need your space man, you need your space" Stiles says. I turn to look at Scott.

"Hey, we don't have to go out tomorrow night" I say.

"No, I said I would take you out" Scott says.

"Scott, it's okay" I assure him. "Family's important and.." I trail off.

"You okay Cora?" Stiles asks. I look up at him and nod.

"Yeah" I tell him. "I have a better idea" I say to Scott.

"What's that?" he asks.

"How about this? I'll come over and we'll get our study done. Instead of going out, we make dinner for your Mum and Dad and we all sit down and eat together" I suggest.

"You'd really do that for us?" Scott asks. I nod.

"We can go out whenever Scott. But family..they can disappear in an instant" I say, speaking from experience. "Missing one date won't hurt, it'll give you some time with your family. It'll give me the time to actually meet your Dad and get to know your Mum a little more" I say.

"I'd like that, I know they will too" Scott smiles, squeezing my hand. "Okay, tomorrow we have dinner at my house then" he nods. "Can we move our date back though? I still want to go"

"Yeah, course" I smile.

"Awwww!" Stiles says, grinning.

"Shut up Stiles" Scott and I say at the same time. The unison speaking makes Stiles laugh loudly.

"So" Stiles says once he's stopped laughing. "What are we having for dinner?" he asks, making us laugh.

..

..

**There's a reason for the fluff! But I also like writing fluff :) Scott and even Stiles are going to be getting cozier at the Hale loft as the days go by. Cora and Malia, little more conflict will be arising soon ;) Favourite, follow and review!**


	21. Chapter 21

**Shout out to nosferatufan for reviewing! Yay! Love fluff!**

**Derek's p.o.v**

I did not expect to come home to this. Of course, I was longer than half an hour, try 3 hours. Its difficult to squeeze information out of Peter. Unless you have something he wants of course. When I walk in the door, I pause, looking at the scene in front of me. Stiles is on one couch, bent into an awkward position with a piece of pizza hanging out of his mouth. Scott's sitting up but he's slumped to one side, head resting on the arm of he sofa. Cora's laid down with a blanket over her, head in Scott's lap. All 3 teenagers are asleep. There's 2 empty pizza boxes, a few crusts thrown back in. I shake my head, teenagers. I slip past them quickly, going into my own room. I get into bed and go to sleep as well.

..

**Cora's p.o.v**

I wake up with a loud yawn. I stretch and my hand hits something.

"Cora" Scott groans tiredly. I open my eyes and realise where I am and how we slept. And I just hit Scott in the face with my hand. Perfect. I smile sheepishly and pull myself up.

"Argh. We have school" I say, eyelids hooded with sleep.

"We could always skip school" Scott says quietly. I look up at him with a big smile.

"Can we?" I ask him. He chuckles and shakes his head.

"I'm sorry, we have to go" he says.

"Dick" I say, punching him lightly.

"No, I think i'm fine with spending the day on this couch" Stiles says from the other couch, eyes still closed and one leg slung over the back.

"None of you are staying here" Derek says, walking out of his room.

"Come on, please Derek, just me" Stiles pouts, opening his eyes.

"Definitely not" Derek says. He walks over and flicks Stiles leg back over the couch. "You've got 20 minutes until we go, i'll drive all of you" Derek says.

"Thanks" I smile as he goes into the bathroom. When I hear the shower come on, I lay back down on Scott with another yawn.

"No, come on Cora" Scott says, pulling me back up.

"Can we just go up to bed?" I ask him.

"I'm sure Derek would love that" Scott chuckles, standing up. I stand up too, realising he definitely would not let us go up to bed together and stay home. "Get up Stiles, you're coming to school too"

"Okay, fine" Stiles sighs, pulling himself up. "Let's do this"

..

"So, did you get the answers you wanted?" I ask Derek as he drives the 3 of us to school.

"Yeah, I think so" Derek nods.

"Uh..how..how is Peter?" I ask awkwardly. Derek glances at me and then returns his eyes to the road.

"He's..doing okay" Derek answers, face screwing up a little. "Malia was there"

"What did she say to you?" I ask him without missing a beat. This makes all 3 males look at me. I play it off, waiting for my answer.

"Nothing, at all" Derek says. I catch Stiles' eye and he gives me a knowing look. He was there the last time me and her 'ran into each other'. "Has she said anything to you?" he asks me.

"Nothing of importance" I shrug. Derek pulls up outside the school. "Oh, so Scott and I aren't going out tonight" I remember to tell him.

"Thank god" Derek sighs in relief. I smack his arm.

"Douchebag" I say, glaring half-heartedly at him. "We're going to make dinner for his parents after study" I say.

"Oh" Derek says. "Sounds..nice"

"You're a dick" I say half-heartedly.

"Hey Derek" Scott says. We all turn to Scott. "Why don't you come?" he asks Derek.

"Scott..uh.." I say, suprised he'd ask.

"M-me? Come to dinner at your house? With your parents?" Derek asks. I don't think i've heard him stutter before, he must be suprised too. Scott grins.

"Yeah, dinner's at 8" he says. Him and Stiles get out. "Thanks for the ride"

"Thanks Sourwolf" Stiles chuckles, walking over to stand in our usual spot. Derek turns to me and raises an eyebrow.

"See you for dinner big brother" I grin widely, scruffing his hair. "Wear something nice" I am enjoying this too much. I leave him suprised, in the car by himself, walking over to Scott and Stiles. He drives off, waving out. I wave back, turning to Scott with a massive grin. "You're nuts" I say to him.

"You got that right" Stiles agrees, smiling.

"If you're going to sit down with my parents, Derek should be there too" Scott says, smiling softly.

"You know he's sort of a criminal, right?" I ask Scott. "And your Dad's sort of an FBI agent"

"Derek was found innocent" Scott brushes it off. "It'll go fine" he assures me. The bell goes. "Okay, see you in Biology" Scott says. He leans in and pecks my lips.

"Bye" I say. He walks off to his home room and me and Stiles walk towards our's. I look around, noticing Lydia's not here.

"She said she wasn't feeling too well" Stiles tells me like he can read my mind.

"I'll go see her today" I say.

"Like during class?" Stiles asks, raising an eyebrow. I nod with a smirk. "Skipping class? I did not expect that from you Cora Hale" he says to mock suprise.

"Shut up Stiles" I chuckle. He smiles and we both walk into class.

..

After biology, I skipped class to go to Lydia's. I jump through the girl's window to find her in bed, looking like hell.

"Hey Cora" she smiles, you can hear her blocked nose in her voice.

"You look like crap" I chuckle.

"Thanks" she croaks, smirking. "Shouldn't you be at school?" she asks, raising a manicured eyebrow.

"If I was at school, I wouldn't be able to make you soup" I say.

"You made me soup?" she asks excitedly.

"I'll go do it now" I chuckle. "Anything I can't use?" I ask her.

"No, feel free to use anything just don't blow anything up" she teases.

"No promises" I grin. I get up, leaving the redhead to make her something to eat.

..

..

**McCall dinner next! Awkwardness is ensured :) Favourite, follow and review!**


	22. Chapter 22

**Shout out to nosferatufan for reviewing! Yay :) Enjoy!**

**Cora's p.o.v**

"Is it weird that i'm nervous to have dinner with my own family?" Scott asks me. We're in the kitchen, Melissa's on her way home from work now. Derek's leaving home soon and Scott's Dad will be here sometime soon as well.

"I don't think so..i'm nervous too" I admit.

"We shouldn't worry, it'll be f-" Scott's cut off when we both hear his mother's car pull up. "It's okay, it's just Mum" Scott says, hyping himself up. I smile and straighten his blazer for him. He smiles softly at me. "You look beautiful Cora" Scott says.

"You look handsome" I say. I'm in a simple black skirt, not too short. I've matched that with a layered red singlet. Scott's in brown slacks and white baseball tee with navy blue sleeves. Melissa comes in the door. Her stressed face falls and she smiles softly when she sees us.

"You both look great" she says.

"Thanks Mum" Scott says. I smile at her.

"I have something nicer to put on then my scrubs, give me a minute" Melissa says before racing up the stairs. I hear a familiar rumble outside. But no door opening. I chuckle, shaking my head when my phone rings.

"Derek" I answer, not even having to check the caller I.D.

"Do I have to do this?" he asks.

"I know you're outside. Now come on, this is important to me" I say. I hear Derek sigh and his door open.

"Fine. Remember, i'm doing this for you. You owe me" he says.

"Love you too Der" I say before hanging up. He knocks on the door. I go and answer it. "What a suprise" I say in mock suprise.

"Shut up" he says.

"You don't look as brooding and werewolfy as usual" I compliment. He's in black jeans and a red henley. He even left the leather jacket off. Aw.

"You don't look as annoying as usual" he shoots back, raising as eyebrow. I nudge him.

"Get in here" I say, ushering him in.

"No really, you look nice Cora" he says.

"So do you" I smile. Scott comes in, looking even more nervous than before.

"H-hey" Scott says to Derek.

"Hey. You okay?" Derek asks him.

"Uh..no, not really" he says, chuckling nervously. He clears his throat. "I'm okay" he assures us, voice steady.

"Your father will be here any second" Melissa says, walking down the stairs.

"You look gorgeous Ms McCall" I say. She turns and gives me a sweet smile. She's in a business style suit with a skirt.

"I told you, call me Melissa and so do you sweetie" she says, coming over. I smile, nodding. "Derek. You look smart" she says to my brother.

"I feel awkward" he says. I clear my throat. "Uh, I mean, so do you" he corrects. Melissa chuckles fondly at our sibling antics.

"We should sit" Scott suggests. We all sit down at the table. I've got Scott one side and Derek one the other. Melissa's across the table, a setting set for Rafael beside her. I literally feel Scott tense up when we hear his father come in the door. Scott and I share a look.

"Evening" Rafael McCall says he walks into the dining area.

"Dad, this is Cora" Scott introduces. Scott glances at Derek quickly. "My girlfriend" oh..crap. We didn't talk about what we introduce ourselves as. Derek looks at Scott..awkward.

"Hi" I smile awkwardly. He reaches a hand out and I take it, shaking it.

"Rafael, Scott's father" he introduces himself.

"It's nice to meet you" I say politely.

"And this is-" Scott starts.

"Derek Hale" Rafael finishes for him. I feel a growl in the back of my throat at the way he said my brother's name. But still, he reaches out and the two share a firm handshake..maybe a little too firm.

"Rafael" Derek says, meeting the man's gaze evenly.

"I'll get dinner" Scott says, quickly getting up. Melissa and Rafael make small talk about work.

"You know I really, really appreciate you being here" I say quietly to Derek so only he can hear. He turns to look at me. "And i'd really appreciate it if you didn't claw out my boyfriend's Dad's throat" I say.

"Boyfriend?" Derek asks, just as quiet.

"Don't worry, Scott and I will be having that conversation later. The title was..unexpected" I assure him. We look up as Scott places the large serving bowl in front of us.

"You two made this?" Melissa asks, looking at it. It does smell good. I nod.

"It's a sesame, chilli and lime shrimp lo mein with garlic, ginger and scallions" I tell them. They all look at Scott and I suprised.

"We make a good team" Scott grins proudly.

"An even cuter couple" Melissa smirks. Scott chokes on his water a little which makes Melissa and I laugh. We let the adults go first, serving themselves. We get into eating, all making small talk.

"This is really good" Derek praises Scott and I. We both give him a soft smile each.

"I know Scott got his cooking know-how from his mother, what about you Cora?" Rafael asks me. I shift a little uncomfortably.

"Our mother was an amazing cook" Derek answers for me seeing the question threw me off a little. Rafael looks between Derek and I.

"I didn't mean to-" he starts.

"It's okay" I assure him. Scott's hand finds mine under the table and I give him a smile, squeezing his hand.

"Well how was your study session today?" Melissa asks, changing the subject.

"Really good. I think Cora will be teaching me soon" Scott praises. Him and Derek share a look and both grin to themselves. Derek and Scott had a similiar situation since this whole werewolf thing started. Derek tried to teach Scott about using anger to control the shift..Scott ended up teaching him.

"But school's going well?" Rafael asks. His eyes keep studying Derek and I and it's a little unsettling. Scott nods. "Cora?"

"Yeah" I nod. "Scott's been a great help"

"I bet you love that Derek" Rafael says. I feel the air change.

"I do. Scott's a good kid" Derek says calmly. What is Rafael doing? Scott looks a little confused himself. Melissa's smiling but I can feel the little anger pour out of her from Rafael's comment.

"So's Cora" Melissa says, giving Derek a warm smile. He returns it. An awkward and tense silence comes over us. Seriously, what was I thinking doing this? Rafael is not fond of us, I didn't think he would be. I was hoping he'd at least pretend for Scott's sake.

"Scott, how's work? How's Deaton?" Derek breaks the silence. I smile at Derek, proud he's taking part to this whole 'normal' dinner thing.

"It's great. Deaton's good. He gave me a raise" Scott smiles, making Derek chuckle.

"More money's always a good thing, makes you like working more" Derek says.

"That's definitely right" Scott grins.

"What about you Derek? Do you work?" Rafael asks him. I put my hand on Derek's arm under the table.

"No, I don't" he answers. "Cora and I own the loft complex we live in" he tells him.

"And you've got all that money from your family-"

"Dad!" Scott scowls.

"It's okay" Derek says, keeping himself calm. Melissa's eyes dart between Rafael and Derek. Derek turns back to Rafael. "We don't touch that, it's put away for important things. Things like Cora going to college if she decided she wanted too, a house if either of us ever wanted to buy. You know? Things that really matter" he says to Rafael.

"You want to go to college Cora?" Rafael asks me.

"I haven't made that decision yet" I tell him. He makes an umimpressed 'hmm' sound and doesn't say anything more.

"Did you go to college?" Derek asks Rafael.

"Der, it's okay" I say, tightening my grip on his arm.

"No, it's not" he says, shaking his head.

"Got something you want to say Hale?" Rafael taunts him, standing up.

"Raf, stop it" Melissa warns him.

"Yeah, I do" Derek says, standing up as well. This is going downhill fast. "I don't know much about you _Agent McCall_, but I do know you have no right to look down your nose at me and especially not my sister" Derek says.

"You were arrested for murder" Rafael says.

"Dad, enough!" Scott says.

"And found innocent. That was our older sister. And I would never hurt her" Derek says. I see the faintest trace of tears in his eyes.

"Derek-" Melissa starts.

"No, i'll go" Derek says. I feel my heart drop. I was hoping this would go well.

"You should" Rafael says.

"That is enough" Melissa says to him firmly.

"I'll pick you up later Cora" Derek says.

"Don't bother, i'll drop her off" Rafael says. "I think i'd be a safer driver, wouldn't want Cora to get hurt" Derek turns back to him, nose flared with anger. Rafael starts moving towards Derek and I scramble to get in front of him.

"We'll both go" I say, blocking Rafael from getting any closer to Derek. I can feel his wolf threatening to break out. That wouldn't go down well at all. "Thanks for having us Melissa. I'll see you at school tomorrow Scott" I say politely. I grab Derek's arm. "Come on" I coax him.

"I'm so sorry Cora" Scott says.

"It's okay" I say. I pull Derek a little firmer. "Derek" I say. I hear him growl under his breath. "Derek, please" I plead. He relaxes.

"Thank you, i'm sorry things didn't go as well as they could have" Derek says before turning around and walking out with me. The second we're outside, his fangs and claws come out. "I'm so sorry Cora, I didn't mean to-" I cut him off by hugging him tightly. He's so suprised, his fangs and claws retract again. "Cora?" I pull back, giving him a sad smile.

"You stood up for me back there, you shouldn't have to apologise for that" I say.

"But I ruined you and Scott's-" I nudge him, shutting him up. He frowns. I motion to the roof. He looks up and Scott's wolfed out on the roof. He nods and takes off into the woods. Derek chuckles. "I'm guessing he'll be staying over again?" his question's answered when we hear Melissa's booming voice, lecturing Rafael. "We should go" Derek says. I grin and we get into the camaro.

..

"I'm so sorry about my Dad. I don't know what his problem is" Scott says as we walk in. He got here before us and climbed in the window. Impressive.

"It's fine, i'm sorry too" Derek says.

"No, he was out of line" Scott says. "Honestly, i'm suprised you didn't-"

"Claw his throat out?" Derek finishes for him. Scott nods. "Cora already told me I wasn't allowed to claw out her boyfriend's Dad's throat" Derek says. Scott's eyes widen a little at the word 'boyfriend'. "Yeah..i'm going to bed. See you both in the morning. Goodnight" Derek says.

"Night Derek" Scott says.

"Night Der" I smile softly. He closes his room door with a small smile. "Are you staying?" I ask Scott.

"I want too" he says.

"Then come on" I say, holding my hand out. He takes it and we go up to my room. We slip into bed, the night's events having tired us out. Scott pulls me to lay my head on his chest as he wraps an arm around my shoulders. "Will your Mum be okay?" I ask him in a whisper.

"It's my father that should worry" Scott chuckles. "Really, i'm sorry it didn't go well"

"So am I. Derek's sorry, he doesn't like to talk about _it_. He doesn't like other people talking about it either" I say.

"I understand, Dad shouldn't have brought it up" Scott whispers. "But we're okay, right? I didn't just lose my girlfriend?" I turn to look up at him with a smile. I press my lips againist his, the alpha bringing a hand to the back of my neck and kissing me back. When we pull back, he smiles. I lay back down on his chest.

"We're okay boyfriend" I smile. Scott chuckles. "You know you scared the crap out of Derek when you said that"

"It's the truth..isn't it?" he asks, looking at me.

"Do you want it to be true?" I ask, meeting his eyes.

"Yeah" Scott smiles.

"Then yeah, it's true" I smile back. I peck his lips lightly and lay down on his chest again.

"Get some sleep Cor" Scott says, kissing my head.

"Night Scott"

"Night"

..

..

**Well..what could they expect? I feel if that dinner actually happened and Rafael brought up their family, Derek would get protective and react that way. They're official! Favourite, follow and review!**


	23. Chapter 23

**Enjoy!**

**Cora's p.o.v**

I stir awake when I hear a phone ringing. My eyes flutter open, Scott's phone lighting up and ringing on the bedside table.

"Scott" I whine, nudging the male.

"Mmm" Scott mumbles.

"Scott, your phone" I yawn, nudging him some more.

"Answer it" Scott mumbles, snuggling into my side, eyes still closed.

"Bu you're closer" I whine.

"Mmm" Scott mumbles again. "Please Cor"

"Argh. Fine" I say. I reach over him blindly, managing to grab his phone without causing him or myself any physical harm. I press answer and bring it to my ear. "Hi, Scott's phone" I say sleepily.

"Oh..Cora" comes Melissa's voice.

"Uh.." I say awkwardly. Melissa clears her throat, probably feeling awkward too.

"Is Scott around?" she asks. "I was a little worried after last night. And I am sorry for last night, Rafael shouldn't have said the things he said. I hope Derek wasn't too upset after he left"

"It's okay" I say. "Derek's alright too, he just needed to cool off" I assure her. "Scott's uh..sleeping. Want me to wake him up?" I ask her.

"No, no, leave him, it's okay" she says. "Just..just tell him to ring me when he's up please"

"Can do Melissa" I smile.

"Okay sweetie, it's early, get some more sleep" Melissa says.

"Okay" I say. She's so nice, it's actually heart-warming.

"Bye Cora"

"Bye" we hang up and I put Scott's phone back on the bedside table. I turn back to Scott, the male's eyes opening slowly. "That was your Mum, she wants you to call her back when we get up" I tell him. He nods with a yawn. "Scott, your breath" I chuckle. Scott quickly covers his mouth.

"Sorry" he says sheepishly.

"It's okay if you kiss me" I grin.

"What about my breath?" he asks. I lean up and touch my nose to his.

"I don't care" I say. He grins before leaning in the rest of the way and kissing me. I lay on my back, letting Scott come over me. It starts to get a little heated. I reach for Scott's shirt to take it off. He sighs and pulls back. He looks at me sheepishly.

"Not with Derek just downstairs" he says. "I can't..sorry"

"No, it's fine" I smile. I know Scott's got alot of respect for Derek so i'm not suprised and I don't mind. When we're ready to go further than 1st and 2nd base..it'll happen. It's not like we were going to go _that_ far just before but I know how Scott is. He's respectful of me as well and I appreciate that. I just..I just really like Scott. Everything about him. I'm definitely physically attracted to him, I know that for certain. But the way he is, his personality, the way he is with his Mum and Stiles..it's all things I like. His eyes. Those chocolate brown, big puppy dog eyes. The ones that see through the crap in one glance. The ones that sparkle a little when he sees the pack or his Mum happy. I think they're what drew me in first. Next was definitely his smile. That loop-sided grin, the one that makes his faint dimples come out, the one that makes his jaw cock out a little more than it usually does. I pull him to lay back down. He pecks my lips once more before laying down. I yawn. "We got a few more hours before school, we should get some more sleep" I say. Scott nods, moving so i'm cuddled into him. I close my eyes and settle back into bed, ready to go back to sleep.

"You know I want to right?" Scott whispers. I smile.

"It's okay, I get it" I assure him.

"But your brother is terrifying, especially when it comes to you" Scott says, voice still quiet like he's scared Derek will hear.

"Go to sleep Scott" I chuckle.

"Okay" he grins, closing his eyes. It's quiet for all of 2 seconds before he's talking again. "Because I really do want to go further but-"

"Scott" I cut him off. I lean up, looking down at him. "It's seriously okay. Derek can't watch us 24/7. There'll be a time when it's just us and we can do..whatever" I say.

"Wh-whatever?" Scott asks, fumbling over the word a little when he realises what that could include.

"Whatever we're both ready to do" I nod. A goofy smile comes to Scott's face and he pulls me to lay on his chest again. I nuzzle into his neck, falling asleep easily after that.

..

I wake up again to banging on my door.

"Cora, Scott, school" Derek calls out before walking away. I stretch, making sure not to hit Scott in the face this time. Scott yawns, waking up himself. I jump out of bed, stealing the bathroom first to change. I come out, finding the bed made and Scott pulling on a clean shirt from his school bag, already in a clean pair of brown work jeans. He gives me a smile when he sees me. I return it, going up to him and pecking his lips lightly.

"What was that for?" Scott asks, smiling though.

"Making my bed" I say. "I could get used to that" Scott scoffs playfully.

"It won't happen again" Scott teases.

"We'll see McCall" I grin. Scott raises an eyebrow. "Do what you have to and meet me downstairs" I say. He nods and I grab my school bag, going downstairs. I see Derek sitting at the table, hair sticking up in every direction. I walk up behind him. "Morning big brother" I say, scruffing his hair more than it already is.

"Yeah, morning" Derek mumbles from behind a cup of coffee. I inhale, screwing my face up.

"Black coffee?" I ask him. "Since when did you drink straight black coffee?" I ask. He shrugs. "What's wrong with you?" I ask him, sitting down across from him at the table.

"Tired" Derek says.

"Because of what happened last night?" I ask him.

"I think so" he admits with a sigh.

"Well Melissa called this morning to apologise and everything's okay so stop losing sleep over it or i'll kill you" I threaten teasingly.

"Well I guess I don't have a choice then, you'd miss me too much" Derek smirks. I chuckle, waving him off. Scott comes downstairs, bag slung over his shoulder.

"Morning" Scott smiles at Derek.

"Argh. Stop being so..smiley in the morning, both of you" Derek says.

"You're a Sourwolf this morning" Scott grins. I'm glad he feels comfortable enough to joke around with Derek.

"And you're still a dick this morning" Derek says, trying to hold back his own grin. We all turn towards the loft door when it swings open. Stiles walks in, arms up, smiling widely.

"Good morning McHales!" he calls out, coming over to us.

"McHales? Seriously?" Derek asks.

"When Scott and Cora get married, it'll be their family name. It's McCall and Hale together-" Stiles starts to explain. I chuckle at Stiles. He's already thinking about marriage for us, we only became official last night.

"Yeah, yeah, I get it" Derek says. "And they're not getting married anytime soon so shut up" he says half-heartedly.

"Who pissed him off this morning?" Stiles asks. "Doesn't matter, Sourwolf's not ruining my good mood" Stiles grins.

"What the hell happened to you?" I ask him. "You're not usually a morning person"

"Is it something you'll tell me later on?" Scott asks him, smirking.

"No" Stiles says, screwing his face up but still smiling when he realises what Scott really means. "Dad reached his next milestone in his weight loss" Stiles tells us.

"Congrates" I smile.

"I will pass the message on" Stiles nods. "So" he says, falling onto the couch and looking at us. "What do you say..we ditch school and-"

"Don't start Stiles" Derek says.

"Like you didn't skip school when you were our age" Stiles says.

"No..I didn't. Never" Derek says.

"I can't hear your heartbeat and I know you're lying" Stiles says, making Scott and I laugh.

"Well you're not dragging Cora into that. Or Scott" Derek says.

"Yeah, no, that's a bad idea anyway" Stiles says with his 'criminal' smile.

"Stiles" Derek warns him.

"No, I won't drag them into my antics" Stiles says.

"Good" Derek says.

"Are you taking us to school?" I ask Stiles.

"No" Derek answers. I'm about to ask why but he dangles his car keys in front of me before dropping them into my hand. I grin widely. Scott and Stiles' eyes widen. "One scratch and I take them back" Derek says. "I mean it Cora, one scratch and your driving privilages are gone"

"No scratches, got it" I smile. I squel, hugging Derek tightly. I pull away, clearing my throat as that was far too girly. "Thanks" I say, keeping my voice even.

"Get to school" Derek says. "And..you're welcome" he adds with a small smile. "But go, you're going to be late"

"Okay, I call shotgun with Cora" Scott says.

"I prefer my jeep over that hunk of crap anyway" Stiles says proudly.

"Hunk of..are you kidding me?" Derek asks him.

"Oh god" I groan. "Don't go all 'mechanic' on him" I beg Derek. Derek goes to open his mouth so I decide to do it for him. "His LS3 SS 6.2 litre V8 engine turns over 426 horsepower with 420 lb-ft of torque and would literally chew your jeep up and spit it out in any kind of race" I say in one go. Derek smiles proudly, crossing his arms over his chest and looking over at Stiles.

"Jesus, she's definitely your sister" Stiles sighs. "Okay..let me put it this way. I'm not leaving my jeep behind for a chevrolet" Stiles says.

"That's better" Derek says.

"Good. Come on, let's go" I say. I wave goodbye to Derek, he returns it with a triumphant grin. We get into the car and I relax into the leather. I've never been in the driver's seat of this car. When it was Laura's i'd been in the passeger's and same for when Derek got it but never the driver's seat. I'm not clueless, I know what kind of power's stuffed under the hood of this beast. And I intend to one day live that power for myself.

"You want me to leave you two alone?" Scott chuckles, seeing my face.

"You might want too" I tease. I turn it over, revving the car. That sound, jesus. "Derek said no scratches, he didn't say anything about speed" I grin.

"I know by the look on your face I should be scared but..I have to admit, i'm a little turned on" Scott teases, chuckling. I grin, blushing a little. I take off, keeping under the speed limit..sort of. This thing is amazing to drive.

"You know.." I start. "It wouldn't hurt to skip one day" I say.

"No, it wouldn't..but Derek might" Scott says.

"Nah, we'll just make sure he doesn't find out" I wave it off. Scott looks at me skeptically. "I'll drop you off first and-"

"No, no, no" he says. "If you're skipping out, then I am too" he smirks.

"And Stiles?"

"And Stiles" he confirms, bringing his phone out.

"Are you sure about this?" I ask him.

"I'm sure" Scott nods.

"Positive?" I ask, double checking.

"It's not the first time i've done this, i'm sure" he nods with a smile.

"Well, here we go" I say with a grin that can only be described as a Cheshire Cat grin. I have a feeling this won't end well but, I can't really find myself caring.

..

..

**Teenaged antics coming up! Favourite, follow and review!**


	24. Chapter 24

**Cora's p.o.v**

"You're nuts Cora" Stiles says.

"Just a little.." I say. "I'm sure it'll be fine" I assure them. Scott and Stiles share a look. Scott's in the passenger's seat, Stiles in the back with Lydia. We dropped his jeep off at home and he got in with us. Lydia called Stiles and she's ended up with us as well. We're driving through the other side of the reserve, heading for the waterfall. It's a long dirt road and a high stone wall. You're not supposed to be able to get to it but..werewolf so.. On top of the stone wall is the beginning of the waterfall. It's not too high up but you can jump in safely and swim around in the lake area below it. We continue up the road.

"There! There it is!" Scott points it out excitedly. I pull up beside the wall. It's got to be 12-15 metres high so it's not to much of a task. It's the slipping and falling that stops people from going up. We get out and look up it.

"Stiles, Lydz, you still sure you wanna come up?" I ask, turning to the humans. Stiles nods determinedly.

"Yeah, just don't let me fall" he says.

"You've got my word" Scott smiles.

"I've got you Lydia" I assure the female.

"Okay, let's do this" Scott says. The boys take their shirts off, already in board shorts after getting them from Stiles'. Thanks to Lydia, i've got a bikini to wear and some shorts. We get changed into what we're going to wear swimming, the towels from Stiles' in the boot too.

"You and Stiles go first, we'll back you up" I say to Lydia. They nod and step up to the wall. They climb up, Scott and I behind them. I have to catch Lydia's foot a couple times but apart from that, we get up safe. We stand up the top, looking down at the water. I grin. I've only been up here one other time and that was with Derek, Mum and Peter. "Still as beautiful as it was before" I say. Scott smiles at me. The sun's bouncing off the water, sparkles reflecting off it. The only sounds are birds, insects and the water splashing at the bottom with a comforting roar.

"Who's going in first?" Lydia asks. They all look between each other. I chuckle and jump, curling up knees up and holding my breath. When I come up, they're wide-eyed.

"We don't have all day" I grin. Scott comes in next, popping up beside me with a big smile.

"Holy crap that's cold" Scott says. I chuckle lightly. We look up at the other two. "Well? Come on" Scott says. Lydia looks skeptical. Stiles scoops her up in his arms, jumping in holding her. Scott and I laugh as they come up, Lydia splashing water at him. Scott goes under, coming under me and bringing himself up with me on his shoulders. Stiles does the same with Lydia. We all laugh as Lydia and I try to push each other off. I get Lydia down.

"No fair, she has wolf powers!" Lydia pouts playfully. Scott lifts me off him, bringing his arms around my back and pulling me close. I bring my arms around his neck, pressing our lips together. Scott chuckles and I smile againist his lips.

"This is the happiest i've been in a while, thank you" I say to him.

"Same here" he smiles a real smile, those little dimples coming out.

"Aw!" we turn and see Lydia cooing, Stiles smiling widely. "It's like you're a real couple" she says. Scott and I share a look and Scott nods.

"Well.." I say, pulling away from Scott and looking at them. "As of last night..we are" I tell them.

"It's about time" Lydia smiles, coming over to hug me. Stiles does that handshake with Scott that all guys seem to know. Is this what being a normal teenager feels like?

..

**Derek's p.o.v**

I look up, suprised, when someone knocks on the loft door. I get up, claws out at my side just in case. I inhale..what's she doing here? I open the door, revealing Malia.

"Malia" I say, unsure what else to say.

"I won't be here long" she says.

"Hi to you too" I say, frowning at her rudeness. I get she was a coyote for all those years but that excuse is wearing thin now. She's being rude and she knows she's doing it.

"I just thought I should let you know that Cora, Scott, Stiles and Lydia aren't at school" Malia says.

"What? I saw them leave for school this morning" I say, confused.

"Well they never showed up, I suggest you find them" she says before turnign around to leave. I catch her arm. She shrugs my hand off.

"What is your problem?" I ask the girl.

"My real father is locked up forever, that's my problem" she sneers, turning back to me.

"He tried to kill us all, on more than one occasion. He tired to hurt you as well" I say.

"So he deserves to be locked up for the rest of his life?" she asks harshly.

"Yes" I say. Malia's face twists with anger. "You don't know Peter like I know him. You didn't grow up with him like Cora and I did. He can't be trusted" I tell her evenly.

"He's my Dad. And I do trust him" she says. "I'd go looking for your 'trust-worthy' sister if I were you" she says before storming away. I sigh, slamming the door closed. I was right. Malia doesn't want anything to do with us. I pull my phone out, calling Cora. It rings and rings and goes to voicemail. I don't leave a message. I ring the school next.

"Mr Hale, I assume this is about Cora's absense?" the receptionist answers. Firstly, they have my number? And secondly, why the hell isn't Cora at school?

"Uh..yes. She's at home, sick. She will definitely be in tomorrow" I lie to the woman. I'll deal with the school's punishment for her later.

"Thank you very much. Is there anything else I can do for you?"

"Yes actually..I was wondering if Scott McCall was in school? He was over yesturday and i'm hoping he hasn't caught what she has" I lie. The school know the 'special situation' between the Hales, McCalls and Stilinskis. Of course they don't know the truth but as far as they're concerned, we're very close and keep an eye out. John and Melissa can ask about Cora, as i've given permission, and they've done the same for me. It's for pack emergencies or if something happens but I can use it to my advantage right now.

"Actually, he hasn't come in today. Along with Stiles Stilinski and Lydia Martin. Is there anything else I can do for you?" she asks far too cheerily.

"No, thank you" I say, trying to sound polite.

"You have a nice rest of your day, goodbye" she says before hanging up. I cringe, hanging up as well. That recepionist is terrible at acting really nice. I run a hand down my face. Where the hell are they? Cora better- actually they all better have good reasons for not being in class.

..

**Cora's p.o.v**

We sat under the sun, drying off. I drive the camaro back to the loft. It's not long after 3 so we can pull it off as coming home from school. The 3 follow me up to mine and Derek's loft. I open the door, finding Derek reading a book on the couch.

"Hey" I smile at him, all of us piling to sit down.

"Hey. How was school?" he asks, eyes still on his book as he reads.

"Suprisingly good" I tell him, sharing a knowing look with Scott, Stiles and Lydia.

"Suprisingly good huh?" Derek asks. I nod. He looks at me over his book. "Because as far as the school's concerned, none of you turned up to school today" he says, slamming the book closed on the table. Crap.

"Uh-" Stiles starts to make up a story.

"Don't" Derek stops him. "You 3, home. Cora, you're grounded" Derek says.

"Come on Derek" I object. He's grounding me again. Seriously? "Okay, so we were truant for 1 day, it's only 1 day" I say.

"It doesn't matter. Give me the keys" he says, holding his hand out.

"What?!" I frown.

"Keys. Now" he says. I take them from me pocket, throwing them back to him. "Scott, Stiles, Lydia, your parents are expecting you as well" Derek says. Oh no. Noone was supposed to know. The 3 stand up, sulking as they realise they're going to be in trouble as well.

"Bye Cor" Lydia says, giving me an apologetic smile.

"See you Cora" Stiles says.

"I'll see you tomorrow Cora" Scott says, giving me a small smile. "Sorry Derek" he says.

"Just get home" Derek says, not angerily but not in the happiest voice either. I cringe when the door closes, leaving just me and Derek.

"Derek, I-" I try.

"Did you eat?" he asks.

"Eat? What?"

"Did you eat?" he asks again, slower.

"No" I answer.

"I'll start dinner now then" he says, getting up.

"Wait" I say. He stops and turns to me. "Why aren't you mad?"

"Stiles was right, i've done all this before. But i've punished you, you're grounded and you're not allowed to drive the car again for now. What's the point in getting mad and yelling? You'll just get upset and then I will" he shrugs.

"Have you been smoking?" I ask him.

"No" he answers, amused by the question.

"Drinking?"

"No" he says again. "I'm not having a repeat of last time. But be warned, if you do this again, I will do more than ground you and take the car, okay?" he says.

"Okay" I nod. "And I am sorry. It was my fault"

"I can believe that" he says, making me smile a little. "But they're all old enough to make their own decisions so the blame's not entirely on you" Derek says.

"You're far too calm, it's kind of scary" I say. "Are you turning over a new leaf? A calmer new leaf?" I ask. He chuckles and shakes his head.

"No, i've been sleeping most of today" he says.

"That explains it" I say and he nods. "Well..message received. I won't do it again"

"Good" he says before going into the kitchen. Huh. That went alot better than I thought it would.

..

..

**Why's Malia telling on them? Ah..fatherly Derek. Favourite, follow and review!**


	25. Chapter 25

**Shout out to Bre for reviewing! Yay, you found another fic of mine :D Glad you like it :) Very slight Breakfast Club theme to this chapter, not really sure why I went the way I did with it but hope you like it :)**

**Cora's p.o.v**

You dickbag Derek. You absolute dick. I knew he was far too cool with what happened. Turns out, all of our parents were. We were grounded, but that's about it. No yelling or scowling as they usually would. And we come to school and that's when we're hit with it. We have to spend Saturday with Ms Shinro in the library for waging school. Studying. On a Saturday. All Saturday. 8:30am-3pm. I might kill Derek. I still don't even know how he found out. The school wouldn't have called him. And he wouldn't call them for no reason.

So here we are. Saturday. Sitting in the library, workbooks and worksheets scattered around us. Mathematical equations, literature, biological science examplurs and exam-based questions lay around me on my table. That's right, _my_ table. We're all put at a table each. Not close enough to lean over and talk either. Scott and I could talk given our werewolf hearing but Ms Shinro is watching us like a hawk. I groan to myself, resting my head in my hands. I don't even know this teacher but I already don't like her. She stands up, all of us turning towards her.

"I will return in 5 minutes. Do not talk, do not look around the room, just work" she says firmly. She eyes each one of us before walking out. The second the door closes, I groan loudly.

"This sucks" Lydia says, all of us getting up. We all go and sit down at Lydia's table.

"Tell me about it. I don't know how to do any of that crap" I say, motioning to the pages scattered over my table. "You know what?" I say, pulling my phone out. "I'm calling Derek"

"To pick us up?" Stiles asks hopefully.

"No, he wouldn't. But I can give him an earful" I say. I ring his phone, putting mine on speaker.

"Cora" Derek sighs. "Detention means no phones if I remember correctly"

"Derek, please come pick us up" Stiles pleads.

"What? Who's with you?" Derek asks.

"All 4 of us. Ms Shinro's gone for awhile" I tell him. "You can be a real dick you know? I thought your punishment was enough, now this crap?" I say.

"Well maybe next time you won't wag class" Derek sneers.

"It was actually the whole day, we never made it to school" Stiles says. We all turn to him with 'really?' faces. "Oh, uh..just come get us" Stiles says.

"I should kill you Stiles, it was your idea" Derek says.

"No, it was my idea" I correct him.

"You're all still to blame" Derek says. "Now, go back to doing whatever and i'll be at the school at 3 to take you all home" Derek says before hanging up.

"That douche" I say, only hearing a dialtone. I hang up with a sigh.

"I don't know how much longer I can sit here" Scott says. It's been 3 hours and holy crap..we're so bored.

"Let's just leave" Stiles says.

"No" Lydia says, pointing at him. "Listening to your criminal plans is what got us into this mess in the first place" Lydia says half-heartedly.

"Someone told Derek too" I say. "They must of, he can't have just known"

"Noone else saw us, I didn't tell anyone" Scott says. We all agree we didn't say anything to anyone else.

"When I find out who, i'm going to kill them" Lydia says sassily. I grin, it's strange hearing such a threat come out of her mouth. "I have definitely been hanging out with you 3 too much" she chuckles, realising too. My ears perk up when I hear footsteps.

"She's coming back" Scott says, hearing it too. We scramble to our own seats, pretending to be busy. She comes back in, eyes instantly studyng us. She takes her place at the front of the class again. 3 hours down..3 and a half to go.

..

I slam the camaro door shut angerily, glaring at Derek. He doesn't meet my eyes, pulling out of the school. I keep my eyes on him, trying to burn a hole into his head with my heavy gaze.

"Can I help you Cora?" Derek asks, still looking at the road.

"No, i'm just trying to psychologically kill you" I say. Scott, Lydia and Stiles look at each other awkwardly, feeling the tension between Derek and I.

"You dug that hole yourself Cora, don't try to make me feel bad for your punishment" he shrugs.

"You could have warned us at least. I was actually have an alright day until Principal Dickhead came in and gave us the _good_ news" I say.

"No sympathy from me" Derek says, pulling up outside Lydia's.

"Thanks" Lydia says to Derek, getting out of the car. "See you Monday" she says to me and I nod back. The redhead goes inside and Derek drives towards Stiles' next. Same thing, he gets out and thanks Derek, saying he'll see me Monday. We pull up outside Scott's and he moves to get out. He pauses when he sees the black undercover police car in his driveway. Derek sighs and turns to Scott.

"Will you be okay?" he asks Scott. Scott gives him a small smile.

"Yeah, thanks" Scott says. I cringe at how unbelievable that sounded. "I'll be okay" Scott assures us. He glances at the car again before getting out. I reach for my door, frowning with worry. Derek catches my arm, shaking his head.

"2 minutes?" I plead, bringing out the puppy dog eyes and everything.

"1" Derek says, letting me go. That always works. I smile and get out, closing the door and leaning againist it. Scott stays by the car. It's obvious he doesn't want to go inside.

"You sure you'll be alright?" I ask him. He nods.

"Yeah..just not in the mood to be yelled at after the day we've had" Scott says, smiling sadly.

"The offer still stands Scott, if you can't stay here then our door's always open" I say. I know i'm 'grounded' or whatever but even Derek wouldn't make Scott stay there if he didn't want to be around his Dad. Scott nods and comes forward, pulling me into a hug. "If it's late and you don't wanna come in the door, come to my window, i'll be up" I whisper to his ear, bringing my arms around his back.

"Thanks Cora" Scott sighs. We pull back and Scott kisses me quickly. "I might see you later" he says.

"Okay, bye Scott" I smile. He returns it before heading for his house. I wait until he's inside before getting back into the car.

"He okay?" Derek asks, looking at me. I lean my head againist the door, slumping in my seat.

"He says he is but I don't think he is" I sigh. Derek frowns at my change in attitude. I worry about Scott sometimes. I know him and his Mum have a close relationship and Melissa has tried her hardest with Scott but it seems since Rafael's been back..things are changing. And it's affecting Scott, and he's important to me so it's effecting me as well. Not in the same way but still. Derek drives off, the rest of the car ride is silent. No snark or insults, just quiet.

..

I go into the bathroom. I change into a baggy tee and throw my pants to the floor. I brush my teeth quickly before walking back into my room, stretching and yawning, ready for bed.

"I could get used to this" I jump a little in suprise at Scott's voice. He grins at me, looking at my choice of outfit. "Since when did you wear that to bed?" Scott asks.

"Shut up" I chuckle. I go and sit down on the bed next to him. "What happened?" I ask him.

"Dad found out about me skipping school..he wasn't happy" he tells me. "Mum was at work anyway so I came here..Derek let me in" he says. "I feel bad about doing this" he sighs.

"What do you mean?" I ask him.

"I keep running off, turning up here. It's not fair to you or Derek" Scott says.

"We don't mind Scott, I promise. If Derek did, he wouldn't hesitate to tell you, you know how he is" I say. Scott smiles a little and nods. "Besides, I like it when you stay" I say.

"Really?" Scott asks.

"Really" I smile. "I like sharing my bed with you" I say, making the alpha grin.

"I like sharing your bed with you" he says, touching his lips to mine. I bring my hand up behind his neck, kissing him back. He moves his mouth to neck, raspberrying againist it. I'm suprised by the giggle that brings from my mouth. Scott must be too because he does it again, getting the same result.

"Okay, okay, stop" I say, smiling. Scott pulls back, smiling softly. "So you're staying?" I ask him.

"If you don't mind" Scott says.

"I don't mind" I smile. I move, getting in bed. I look at him expectantly. He smiles to himself, moving and getting in as well. "You're here so much, you may as well move in" I joke. Scott kisses my head.

"Don't tempt me" he says with an adorably shy smile.

"No, your Mom would miss you" I say.

"I know" he nods. "I'd miss her too" he admits. We fall into a comfortable silence. I take Scott's hand over the blanket, playing with his fingers with mine. Scott's eyebrows burrow and he looks at me. "What's wrong?" he asks.

"It's nothing, don't worry" I assure him.

"Cora" Scott says.

"I..I miss my Mom" I say quietly. Scott's leans his head againist mine.

"I know you do" he says, threading his fingers through mine. "I bet she misses you too" I smile at his comfort.

"I think she would have really liked you" I say. "She'd definitey be impressed with the whole true alpha thing" I chuckle. Scott joins in too. "You know I really like you as well, right?"

"I know" he smiles. "I really like you too" he says softly. I smile. "You know, I had an idea" he starts. "We haven't had a pack meeting in awhile because things have been quiet, it's a good thing. But, it means we haven't been having the pack time we usually would, not with all of us together"

"So what are you thinking?" I ask Scott.

"Monday after school..hopefully we're not grounded anymore, we have a bonfire down on the beach. We go down to the private part, spend the night. We've got no school on Tuesday so it wouldn't be a problem" he says.

"That's a good idea, it'll bring the whole pack together" I say, nodding in agreement.

"Okay, it's final then. I'll send out a group text tomorrow, see who will come" Scott says. "I'll talk to Derek tomorrow"

"And we should sort of tell him.." I say.

"Oh. About us?" he asks and I nod. "Think he'll be mad at me?"

"No, why would you think that?" I ask him.

"He wasn't exactly accepting in the beginning" Scott says awkwardly.

"But he's okay now" I smile. "We'll tell him together in the morning"

"Okay" Scott smiles.

"I need sleep. Goodnight Scott" I yawn.

"G'night Cora" Scott says.

..

..

**Excited to write a pack date! Favourite, follow and review!**


	26. Chapter 26

**Shout out to Bree for reviewing! So do I :) Enjoy!**

**Cora's p.o.v**

Scott and I walk downstairs, expecting to find Derek's already up as we slept in. Melissa wants Scott home within the hour but we want to talk to Derek first. Scott looks around the house, confused. I go over to his room. I knock on the door.

"Derek? You in there?" I call out. He makes a tired grunting sound. I chuckle. Looks like he slept in too and planned to sleep in longer. "We gotta talk, we're coming in okay?"

"Whatever" he mutters. I nod to Scott and he follows me in. I have to throw a hand over my mouth to keep from laughing. Derek's piled under about 3 blankets, head hidden under his pillow. It's been cold at night lately, I guess I haven't really noticed having Scott stay with me. I guess even werewolves can get cold too. "What?" Derek asks, voice muffled from under his pillow. "I was trying to sleep"

"We can see that" I chuckle, sitting down on his bed. "Seriously Derek we need to talk" I say. He makes a 'go on' noise that sounds more like another grunt. I sigh. "Scott and I have to talk to you" I say. Derek lifts his head up, pillow at all. He shakes it off him, narrowed eyes studying Scott and I accussingly. "What's that look for?" I ask him, confused by the sudden awakeness.

"What did you do?" Derek asks, looking past me at Scott. I turn and look at Scott, the alpha confused. I turn back to Derek, confused too.

"He hasn't done anything" I say.

"Mmm hmm" Derek says, still studying us. "You just both need to talk to me at an early hour, right?"

"Firstly, it's close to lunchtime Derek" I say. "Secondly, what the hell are you talking about?"

"I'm not saying it" Derek says. Scott and I are even more confused now. Derek sighs in frustration. "It's too early for this..i'll kill Scott later" Derek whines.

"Kill me? Why?" Scott asks.

"Fine. I'll spell it out for you" Derek says. "You got my sister pregnant, didn't you?" Derek asks. Scott makes a strangled noise somewhere between a 'no!' and a yelp.

"Derek" I scowl.

"I'm not the one coming in here all serious with Scott asking to talk to me" Derek defends. "But i'll take that as a no?"

"Yes, take that as a no. A definite no, n-o" Scott splutters.

"Good, you get to live another day" Derek smiles sarcastically.

"Wait. If I was pregnant, i'd sort of need him around" I say, thinking about it. "You couldn't kill him. Well unless you plan to help raise the child" I say to Derek.

"Hell no" Derek objects. "Wait, why the hell are we talking about this? Not happening" he says, pointing a warning finger at the both of us.

"Can we please not talk about this?" Scott asks. Derek and I both turn to him. It's obvious he's uncomfortable, not with the subject but that it's Derek i'm talking to about it. Weither Scott's a true alpha or not, I think a part of him will always be afraid of Derek.

"Good idea" Derek nods. "So what did you want to talk about?"

"First, Scott had a good idea. Since we haven't had a pack meeting in awhile, Monday after school we should have a bonfire on the beach. We've got Tuesday off and you're so nice and won't keep me grounded until then" I say, smiling sweetly. Derek looks ready to object. "Please Derek? I learnt my lesson, I won't do it again"

"Uh..fine" he sighs. "What's the second thing?" he asks. I look over at Scott and he comes over to us. "Oh god..what is it?" he asks, realising it's about me and Scott.

"I've got this one" Scott says. I smile and nod, letting him take over. "So..as of a couple nights ago..we're official" Scott says. He watches Derek, waiting for his reaction. I do too. I am a little nervous, especially since he's not saying anything.

"I don't know what that means" Derek says with a yawn. I roll my eyes. He's probably to laced with sleep to even get what Scott's saying.

"On Wednesday night, we became an official couple. Boyfriend and girlfriend, you know?" Scott explains.

"Oh" Derek says.

"Just the reaction I was after" I say sarcastically.

"No, no, good, I mean..congratulations?" Derek says quickly. It falls silent after that.

"Well..uh.." I say. "Well i'm not pregnant, pack meeting's Monday night and we're together so..cool" I say, briefly recapping on the last 10 minutes. I stand up next to Scott. "He's gotta get home but i'll be back soon. We're gonna talk to his Mom too" I tell Derek.

"Okay" he nods. "Just..you're grounded so don't be long" he says. "I'm only letting you go because Melissa's been dying for this to happen, I can tell"

"You make it sound like you weren't" Scott teases Derek, getting comfortable with the conversation again. Derek chuckles.

"Get out and let me sleep" he says.

"Okay Der" I smile. "I'll start lunch when i'm home"

"Actually, can you pick up some pizza?" Derek asks. I chuckle.

"Sure" I smile.

"You're a good sister" he says, getting comfortable in bed again.

"I know" I grin. If Derek has a soft spot of any bad food, it's pizza. It always has been. Scott and I walk out, closing Derek's door behind us.

"That went so much better than I thought it would" Scott smiles.

"Told you he'd be fine with it" I smirk. Scott nudges me playfully. "Come on, let's go see your Mom" I say. We walk through the chilly air together. Scott ran here last night and Derek took his keys back from me so we're walking. But I don't mind. Scott's got an arm around my waist, keeping me close and warm.

..

"Derek let you out, did he?" Melissa asks with a grin as Scott and I walk in.

"For a little, just gave us time to talk to you" I say.

"Oh god" Melissa sighs. "I sort of knew this day would _eventually_ come but not this soon" she says, shaking her head. "Sit down, both of you" she says, sitting down at the table. Scott and I share a confused look before sitting down too.

"Mum?" Scott asks.

"Scott, I thought we talked about being safe-"

"Mum! No!" Scott cuts her off. I sigh, cringing awkwardly.

"Why does everyone assume i'm pregnant?" I groan. Melissa gives us pained, apologetic looks.

"Derek thought the same thing" Scott sighs.

"Okay, my mistake. I'm sorry" Melissa sighs.

"It's okay" I chuckle. "But no, i'm certainly not pregnant" I assure her.

"Okay..so what do you need to talk about then?" she asks. Scott looks to me and I nod for him to tell her. Melissa looks to Scott.

"Cora and I are official, as of Wednesday night" he tells her.

"Really?" Melissa asks, smiling widely. I nod, smiling too now. "Congratulations!" she says, getting up. She hugs us both tightly.

"Derek said he could tell you've been dying for this happen" Scott says.

"That's true" she chuckles sheepishly. She kisses my head. "Welcome to the family Cora" she smiles.

"Thanks" I smile back. Wow..Melissa is very accepting. I think i'm starting to like her even more. "As much as I want to stay, Derek wants me to pick up pizza and get back" I say.

"You walked here?" Melissa asks and I nod. "No, no, let me drive you"

"It's fine, I have too stop by the palour anyway" I politely decline.

"No, come on. We can swing by" Melissa says.

"If you're sure you don't mind" I say.

"Not at all, come on" she says. She heads for the door and I turn to Scott.

"I still can't get over how great your Mom is" I grin.

"She's alright" Scott teases. "Come here" he says. I let him pull me into a hug. We kiss softly before I pull back, giving him a smile and going to Melissa's car.

..

"I gotta say, Scott hasn't been this happy in a long time" Melissa says as we drive towards the loft, 2 hot pizzas in my lap.

"If i'm being honest, neither have I. Not in a long, long time" I admit. Melissa smiles.

"I'm glad. And I hope you two are together for a long time" she says softly.

"So do I. For a long time..forever" I say, smiling dreamily. Melissa grins widely at me and I groan in embarassment, covering my face. "I can't believe I just said that outloud"

"It's okay, your secret's safe with me" she assures me, pulling up outside the loft.

"Thank you" I chuckle. "And thanks for the ride" I say.

"No problem" she smiles. We wave goodbye and she drives away. I bring the pizzas up to the loft, getting the door open with my foot and butt. I manage to kick it closed. I drop the pizzas down on the table.

"Derek!" I yell. "Pizza's here!" I sit down and open up the boxes. Derek comes stumbling in, wrapped in a blanket. He falls down onto the couch, eyeing the pizza hungerily. "Okay, what the hell?" I ask him.

"I'm fine, i'm just so warm" he says.

"You're so weird" I chuckle.

"How'd it go with Melissa?" he asks, grabbing a slice.

"Like you said. She was happy, very accepting" I say. He nods.

"Good" he says. "You could use a mother figure"

"What for?" I ask with a raised eyebrow.

"So you can..I don't know..talk to her?"

"About what?" I chuckle. "I'll just talk to you"

"I don't know..girl stuff" he says, cringing.

"Oh" I say, laughing at the awkwardness of the conversation. "Yeah, well..yeah" I nod.

"Was Rafael there?" Derek asks. I shake my head.

"Nah" I say. "Don't worry Der, he won't be replacing you as father figure" I grin.

"Noone can handle you're werewolf ass but me anyway" Derek says, grinning too.

"I'm not _that_ bad" I say.

"I beg to differ" Derek teases.

"Shut up and eat the pizza your amazing baby sister brought you" I chuckle. He chuckles too, shaking his head and continuing eating.

..

..

**I love how close Derek and Cora are getting! And how Scott's getting alot comfier at the loft, Stiles and Lydia too :) Favourite, follow and review!**


	27. Chapter 27

**Shout out to Bre for reviewing! Thanks :) All credit to original artists for the music!**

**Cora's p.o.v**

We all sit around the bonfire on towels. The sun's not long set so there's a soft glow around the flames. Scott pulled Derek and I aside, made sure this was okay. He was very careful with his words, considering us and the fire. We both assured him it was fine though. Because it is. I trust Scott, he lit the fire. That's different. I look around the circle with a soft smile. Kira and Lydia are talking and laughing. Derek and Stiles are sitting together, talking and getting along. I think deep down Derek does love Stiles. Not like _love_ but like brothers, like family. The same way Derek feels about Scott even if he won't admit it. Scott and Liam are talking, Liam smiling as Scott tells him a story. I watch them all with a smile because i'm happy. I'm content. And it's a good feeling. But of course, Malia's not here. She didn't text anyone back, didn't say anything to us when we saw her at school. Not that we barely see her at school anymore, it always seems like she's running off to do something more important than school. But i'm not letting that get me down because everyone else is here and i'm happy.

"We know you can play" I come out of my head upon hearing Lydia say something loudly. She's holding a guitar out to Scott.

"No, I can't. Who told you that?" Scott denies, shaking his head.

"Yes you can" Stiles backs up, raising an eyebrow.

"Come on Scott, play us something" Kira smiles. Scott gives me 'help me' eyes. I nod, grinning. He sighs fondly, taking the guitar.

"Okay, fine. But if i'm playing, Cora has to sing" Scott grins.

"No, no way" I object.

"Come on Cora" Derek grins, enjoying my pain too much.

"Argh" I groan. "Fine" I pout. "You have to sing too" I say to Scott. He nods with that dazzling loop-sided grin. Lydia chuckles, nudging me playfully. Scott moves to sit beside me on the log. He leans in to whisper in my ear.

"Always On My Mind by Tiki Taane?" he suggests. I nod. He smiles, pulling back and bringing his fingers up to the guitar. Scott starts to play, a soft glint coming to everyone's eyes at the soft plucking. He starts to play the chords, playing so naturally. I don't think i'll ever not be impressed with how well he can play, how easily. Scott looks at me and nods, both start to sing.

_I remember when_

_When I first met you_

_I knew just what to do_

_I had to get to know_

_Get to know you right_

_Through the darkness you're my light._

_You're always on my mind_

_I've been waiting so long_

_For you I wrote this song_

_Girl you don't know what you've got_

_Until your world has gone_

_This is why our love is strong._

_Girl you've got me singing with some melody_

_You're always on my mind_

_This is what you do to me_

_Girl you've got me singing with some harmony_

_Forever you're my queen and baby girl i'm your king._

_I am not afraid_

_Afraid to say the words_

_Even if my brothers heard_

Scott's eyes quickly flick to Derek, the others noticing and chuckling to themselves. I blush a little, the dark stopping anyone from seeing.

_Because of what you mean_

_And what you mean to me_

_You have given everything._

_You have changed my life_

_More than you'll ever know_

_This is why I have to show girl_

_That you were everything_

_And everything to me_

_Baby girl I hope you see._

_Girl you've got me singing with some melody_

_You're always on my mind_

_This is what you do to me_

_Girl you've got me singing with some harmony_

_Forever you're my queen and baby girl i'm your king._

_You're always on my mind girl_

_Well don't you know that you're always_

_You're always on my mind girl._

Scott plays us out, smiling embarassingly. I do the same, feeling awkward now that the music's stopped. They clap, smiling at us.

"That was so adorable!" Lydia grins.

"Come on Scotty, one more" Stiles says, wiggling his eyebrows. Scott chuckles awkwardly, looking down.

"Not that one" he says.

"You've been practicing" Stiles says knowingly. We all look to Scott. He cracks, nodding. I move to sit in the sand with everyone else. Scott gives me a nervous smile but starts to play anyway. I move up next to Derek, leaning my head on his shoulder.

_Well you dawned on me and you bet I felt it_

Scott's voice wavers a little with nerves of singing by himself but he quickly picks it up again. We all smile, remembering this song.

_I tried to be chill but you're so hot that I melted_

_I fell right through the cracks_

_Now i'm trying to get back._

_Before the cool done run out_

_I'll be giving it my bestest_

_And nothing's gonna stop me but divine intervention_

_I reckon it's again my turn_

_To win some or learn some._

_But I won't hesitate_

_No more, no more_

_It cannot wait_

_I'm your's._

Scott smiles at me and I feel my cheeks heat up again. Scott smiles wider, obviously catching my blush.

_Well open up your mind and see like me_

_Open up your plans and damn you're free_

_Look into your heart and you'll find love, love, love, love_

_Listen to the music of the moment, people dance and sing_

_We're just one big family_

My heart swells a little at that because it's true. We're pack, we're a big family. Lydia shuffles closer to Stiles, taking his hand in her's. Derek nudges me fondly, making me chuckle at his brotherly actions.

_And it's our God-forsaken right to be loved, loved, loved, loved, loved._

_So I won't hesitate_

_No more, no more_

_It cannot wait_

_I'm sure_

_There's no need to complicate_

_Our time is short_

_This is our fate_

_I'm your's._

_I've been spending way to long checking my tongue in the mirror_

_And bending over backwards just to see it clearer_

_But my breath fogged up the glass_

_So I drew a new face and I laughed._

_I guess what i'll be saying is there ain't no better reason_

_To rid yourself of vanities and just go with the seasons_

_It's what we aim to do_

_Our name is our virtue._

_But I won't hesitate_

_No more, no more_

_It cannot wait_

_I'm your's._

_Well open up your mind and see like me_

_Open up your plans and damn you're free_

_Look into your heart and you'll find that the sky is your's_

_So please don't, please don't, please don't_

_There's no need to complicate_

_'Casue our time is short_

_This oh, this oh, this is our fate_

_I'm your's._

Scott finishes, doing a little scramble of the chords to stop. We clap, Stiles whistling with a grin.

"That wasn't embarassing at all" Scott says, scratching the back of his neck.

"You did well" Derek says, giving the male a soft smile.

"Now" Stiles says, all of us turning to him. "I brought marshmallows if anyone's interested" he smiles widely. Lydia snatches the bag so fast, it takes me a second to see it happen. "I take that as a yes" Stiles chuckles. Lydia takes some and hands the bag around. We roast marshmallows over the fire. Stiles tells us some ghost stories, mostly of which we all scoff at, saying we'll just rip their throats out. Of course, Stiles goes on to tell us we can't rip out ghost's throats. That ends up being an arguement in itself. He moves on to funny stories. Ones about him and Scott before all the werewolf crap. All the crazy, and sometimes illegal, things they'd do.

"You're a little criminal" I tease Scott, poking his side.

"You're worse" he teases back, screwing his face up adorably.

"Aw, sweetie" I coo sarcastically. It's an enjoyable night. We all spend the night on the beach as planned. All of us sprawled out under towels and blankets on the sand. I cuddle close to Scott. I'm close to falling asleep when I realise a few of us are missing. I look around, being careful not to wake the already asleep Scott. I'm beyond suprised at what I see. There's my brother, in his huge black wolf form, diving through the waves. And then there's Stiles popping up out of the water as well. I find Lydia sitting a little ways away, watching the two. As carefully as I can, I move out from under the blanket. I cringe, waiting for Scott to wake up. He seeks me out in his sleep and rolls over. I smile softly, going over to sit down beside Lydia.

"Look at those too" she chuckles.

"I know" I smile. "As much as Derek acts like he hates Stiles, they're like brothers" I say. Lydia nods in agreement.

"Like Derek and Scott are" she says.

"Yeah" I nod.

"You should have seen the look on Derek's face when he was watching you and Scott sing together" Lydia says, turning to me.

"What do you mean?" I ask.

"It was like..acceptance. I don't know, he just looked happy for you two" she says.

"We told him we were official not that long ago"

"How'd he take that?" she asks.

"He uh..he thought I was pregnant" I cringe. Lydia brings hand over her mouth as she laughs.

"Oh god" she grins.

"After we told him the truth, he was a little weird about it but otherwise, accepted it" I say with a smile. "He's getting better, with realising i'm not that little girl that I was when I knew him before" I say.

"You're still that girl" Lydia says. "Just grown up. No matter what happened, you'll still be that snot-nosed little girl, especially in your brother's eyes" she says softly. I give her a small smile.

"You're right" I nod. "Thanks. I kind of get how he feels now"

"No problem Cor" she smiles back. "What else are best friends for?" she says, throwing an arm around my shoulders.

..

..

**I'm loving Cora and Scott's relationship, Lydia and Cora's friendship and how much closer friends Derek and Stiles are becoming! But still..what's up with Malia? Favourite, follow and review!**


	28. Chapter 28

**Shout out to Bre for reviewing! Me too :3 If you have any ideas, i'd love to hear them as well :) You've given me some good ones lately :)**

**Cora's p.o.v**

After the bonfire pack night, i've been feeling light. Everything's going well with Scott and with Derek. Everything's just..good. For the first time in my life, everything's somehow perfect. I walk down the hallway, going for my biology class. I told Scott i'd meet him inside, he wanted to come to my previous class and walk me. I had to speak with my teacher and I didn't want to get him into trouble for being late. He's so sweet like that, wanting to walk with me, hold my hand. Jesus..I never thought i'd say something like that. I guess it's just how he makes me feel. Like i'm wanted, needed, in a completely different way to how anyone else makes me feel. I feel like i've finally found my place here. It's with Derek. It's with Scott. It's with Lydia and Stiles and the pack. I pass Malia, both looking at each other, her more glaring at me. We don't say anything, just continuing going our seperate ways. I'm not going to react to her anymore. Almost fighting her the other week, that would have been so stupid. I'm not stooping to her level, i'm not going to fight her at school. I feel a little pride in myself as I take my seat in biology beside Scott. I didn't say anything rude, I didn't do anything I shouldn't have. I'm proud I just walked away.

..

I swear I was minding my own business. Like I always do, I came out into the forest to run after school. I stop in my tracks when I see Malia standing there, glaring. Waiting. For me.

"Malia?" I ask in confusion.

"Cora. It's nice to finally get you alone, without big brother or that puppy you call you boyfriend around" she says snarkily. Well..looks like this isn't a friendly visit. My jaw twitches in anger at her reference to Scott.

"What do you want?" I ask her.

"Nothing from you" she sneers, eyes lighting up blue. I see the challenge in her eyes, I can practially _feel_ it. I let my eyes flare up yellow.

"You're eyes don't scare me Malia" I assure her. I know I said I wouldn't stoop to her level and fight her in school but this is different. This isn't school, this is the wild. And she's challenging me. I'm not just going to walk away this time.

"Good. I don't want you running away just yet" she says. "Well?" she taunts.

"Just because I haven't killed an innocent, don't think I won't hurt you" I warn her.

"Then try" she challenges.

"I don't want to fight" I try. A lie but still, I do want to try keep this under control.

"I do" she smirks. Fine. I growl, my claws coming out. She flicks her's out and growls back at me. Like I said, I was minding my own business. I didn't start this fight. But I will be the one to finish it.

..

Derek looks up at me as I walk through the door. I still feel really, really pissed off. But it felt good to put her in her place, to watch her run away from me in fear.

"I'm having a shower" I tell him.

"Cora? What happened?" he asks, standing up, eyes on my hands. I look down to see there's still blood under my fingernails. I look back up at him and he's watching me closely.

"Nothing" I say, wiping my hands off on my shorts.

"Whose blood is that?" he asks.

"Noone's" I say, walking away.

"Cora!" Derek barks.

"Back off!" I snap, turning back to him. I bare my fangs before turning away again. I'm still mad. I still have some fight left in me and I just want to shower and go to bed, let it all out. I don't want Derek poking at it.

"Don't walk away from me!" he yells angerily. I stop letting out a deep breath. I don't want to fight with him either. I keep my back turned to him though. "Cora, tell me what happened. Whose blood is that?" he asks, voice soft again, worried. I turn back to him, letting my defensive stance fall.

"It's Malia's" I admit.

"Malia? What?" he asks.

"We haven't exactly been getting along at school" I tell him.

"Why didn't you tell me?" he asks.

"Because I can take care of myself" I say. "I did for all those years in South America" I add as an afterthought.

"Well you're not in South America anymore. Which means, from now on, if you have a problem you tell me or Scott. Do you understand?" he says calmly.

"Yeah..yeah I understand" I sigh.

"Does Scott need to talk to her?" he asks. I shake my head. "Do I?" he asks, voice changing, becoming protective towards me. I smile softly.

"It's okay Der" I assure him. "After today..I don't think she'll be starting anymore fights" I grin mischeviously. Derek chuckles.

"Will she be okay?" he asks.

"Uh, she'll live" I brush it off. "She started it. I tried to stop it" I tell him, making sure he knows i'm not purposely trying to cause trouble for the pack like she seems to be.

"I know you would have" he nods.

"Hey, Derek..thank you" I say sincerely.

"For what?" he asks. I walk over to him and sit down on the couch.

"For this" I say, motioning to the loft. "For this" I say, motioning between us. "For everything"

"You're welcome" he smiles. "Just don't leave me again" he says.

"I don't plan too" I say, giving him a small smile. I clear my throat. "Okay, way too sentimental. What's for dinner?" I ask, changing the subject. Derek grins.

"Wow, you haven't changed" he says.

"I'm a werewolf, I need constant feeding" I smile.

"I'll make something up" Derek says, shaking his head fondly. He gets up and walks towards the kitchen, scruffing my hair as he passes me.

..

..

**How will Malia get her revenge? Has this got something to do with Peter? Hmm.. Favourite, follow and review!**


	29. Chapter 29

Hey guys! If you liked my Supernatural and Teen Wolf mix-ups, i've just published a new story that's sort of a crossover but follows the Supernatural tv plot. The main characters are Derek Hale and Ashlee Winchester who's my Teen Wolf OC Ashlee McCall. Check it out! It's called 'Carry On My Wayward Son', naturally ;) The brothers will still be apart of this fic, it just focuses on Derek and Ashlee more :) Enjoy!


	30. Chapter 30

**Shout out to Bre for reviewing! :D Malia wastes **_**no**_** time in getting some revenge :(**

**Cora's p.o.v**

I find Scott waiting for me at my locker the next day at school. He kisses me and smiles brighty. I raise an eyebrow.

"Why are you so happy?" I ask him.

"You're here" he says. I chuckle. "What? Don't act like you don't like the sappy stuff" Scott grins.

"A little" I smile, showing him the smallest space between my thumb and fore-finger. Scott chuckles. He trails off, eyes moving past me. I don't have to turn around to know what he's looking at. I see Malia walk past us, blatently snobbing us arrogantly.

"What was that about?" Scott asks, looking back at me once she's out of sight.

"Nothing, just ignore her" I brush it off.

"You sure?" Scott asks.

"I'm sure" I nod. The class bell rings. "I'll see you in Biology" I say to him. He nods. We kiss and part ways, going for our seperate class before Biology.

..

_Buzz, buzz. Buzz, buzz._

I pull my phone out, checking the new message from Scott.

_'Meet me in the hallway in 5 minutes? I need to talk to you'_

I text back a quick reply, telling him I will. I wait. I start to worry. He was really sunshiny-bright this morning and now he needs to talk? Why didn't he just talk to me earlier? I wonder what..oh. This isn't one of those untimely break-ups, right? No..no, it can't be. We're happy, really happy. I've never felt this nervous before. What the hell is this gross feeling in my stomach? Okay..I need to see Scott now. I raise my hand, signalling to my teacher that I need to use the restroom. I get up with my bag, walking into the hallway. I don't see Scott.

"Scott?" I call out, walking down the corridor. I know he said 5 minutes but i've got this really bad feeling and I don't know why. I don't know if I want to know why. "Sco.." I trail off, my stomach dropping at the image in front of me. "This is what you wanted to talk about?" I ask Scott. His and Malia's lips seperate upon hearing my voice. I sigh sadly, turning away from the pair. I make quick work of getting the hell out of there, my wolf's clawing at me to go after Malia. But the ache I feel in my chest from seeing my boyfriend, someone I really believe I may be falling for, kissing someone else..that's worse. And I can't stick around.

"No, Cora! Wait!" Scott yells after me. I ignore him, not able to face the male. The second i'm out of the school, I take off into the words, letting myself shift. Did he send me that text just so i'd see them kissing? What the hell? What..what?

..

**Derek's p.o.v**

"Mr Hale, are you aware that Cora is missing from class yet again?" a woman asks me, clearly not at all happy that she has to have this conversation with me again. I pinch the bridge of my nose. Jesus Cora. I thought she understood she was wrong to do that last time.

"I-" I go to say something but the loft door opens. I look up, seeing the very girl in question. Except she's in tears. "Cora-" I try to grab her arm as she passes me but she pulls away, taking off up to her room. What the hell happened?

"Mr Hale? Mr Hale?" the woman on the phone says impatiently. I watch after my sister with furrowed eyebrows.

"Uh..yes" I answer her. "I'm sorry, I picked Cora up for personal family business and forgot to sign the book" I lie.

"Very well, next time-" I don't even wait for her to finish, I, rudely, hang up. I'm too worried about what just happened to care about her lecture. I go to the stairs, taking them two at a time to get up to Cora's room.

"Cora?" I call out, knocking on the door. I try to open it and of course, it's locked. "Cora, open the door"

"G-go away" she says, her tears clear in her voice.

"Open the door" I say, more of an order. I need to know she's okay. I need to know what happened. And I need to know who i'm going to go pay a visit too. "Cora, last chance" I tell her. I give her a minute, giving her the chance to open the door. But she makes no move to do it. Screw it. I'm going in. It takes a little werewolf force to get the door open.

"Derek?!" she yells at me. I go over to her.

"What happened?" I ask, ignoring her scowling.

"Get out" she says, glaring down into her lap.

"Cora. What happened?" I ask again.

"You don't have to pretend you care, okay?!" she yells, a burst of anger coming from her. "You don't have to pretend to be happy when really, you're not! You don't have to lie! I'm not a child, I can handle myself!" Cora growls, her eyes turning yellow.

What the hell are you talking about?" I ask her, staying completely calm as not to provoke the distressed she-wolf. "Of course I care" I say. She can't be talking about me, right? She knows I care, and she knows i'm glad she's come home. If not me, then who?

"Just go" she says.

"Cora, I don't-"

"Get out!" she roars at me.

"No! Okay, i've had enough of this!" I yell back at her. She looks suprised that I yelled back at her giving her current state. "You go out for an hour and come back covered with someone else's blood! You go to school for 20 minutes and you come back in tears! So cut the crap and just tell me what the hell happened!" I yell loudly. I've given Cora the privacy and space someone her age should have. I've given her _and_ Scott the privacy they should have even though I haven't always been that willing. I've stayed out of her business when I know it really is none of my business. But what happened the other day with Malia, and now this? That's enough. I want to know what's going on and if yelling at her is the only way i'm going to get the truth then..so be it. "I've been respectful of you, and Scott and your friends, now you need to give me some answers" I say.

"I'm not talking to you about this" she says.

"Then who? Who do I call?" I ask her. "Because if it's really _that_ private or whatever that you can't talk to me about it then who? Lydia? Melissa?"

"Noone" she says. "I don't want to talk to anyone"

"What about Scott? Will you talk to him?" I ask her. She tries to cover it up but I hear the growl that passes her lips. I narrow my eyes at her. "What did Scott do to you?" I ask, realising.

"Nothing" she grounds out.

"I don't believe you. Tell me or i'm going to go down to the school and ask that little bastard myself-"

"No, don't do that" she says.

"So he has done something then?" I ask, catching her out.

"Derek, just stay out of it-" she tries.

"How am I supposed to stay out of it when you come home crying-" I ask, my voice getting louder again.

"Because it's none of your business!" she snaps.

"You're wrong. It's my business when you-"

"Just drop it!"

"I'm not dropping it!" I yell back

"Yes, you are-"

"I'm not-"

"You better-" we continue to cut each other off, yelling.

"Cora, just-"

"I caught Scott and Malia kissing, alright?! Are you happy now?!" she yells. I let those words sink in. Scott and Malia? What? No..

"Cora..are you sure-" I start, calming my voice.

"I know what I saw" she cuts me off. "And they know I saw them. Which means i've been _fucked over_ by someone I really cared about and thought I could trust. So that's why I came home crying. Now, you have your answer so piss off" she says angerily, fresh tears in her eyes. I can tell by, not only the tears, but the fact that she just swore and cussed me out that this is not an easy thing for her to handle. Especially not alone.

"Cora..i'm sorry" I say. I feel a rage inside of me, directed towards both Scott and Malia, but making sure Cora's okay is more important than getting arrested for going down to the school and wolfing out on both teens.

"You have nothing to apologise for. Just go" she says, the saddness reaching her voice.

"I can't do that" I say, looking at her. I sit down on her bed.

"Derek, _please_..just leave me alone" she says, looking up with tears threatening to fall. I shake my head, moving to sit beside her. I know she's trying to hold strong and not break down in tears. I bring a hand to her back, rubbing it. She looks into her lap, starting to cry. I will admit, hearing her cry has my own eyes turning glassy. I pull the girl to lean againist me so I can hug her and try to comfort her. She cries properly, no more words said between us. I want to believe Cora's got the wrong end of the story but judging by her reaction..she saw them together. And it broke her heart. And that's not okay.

..

..

**Okay..I cried writing that. There's so much brother/sister feels! Okay, what's Malia up to now? Favourite, follow and review!**


End file.
